Runaway Angel
by Ulam
Summary: All she ever did was run. But running is not an option when all of mankind depends on her. For if she fails, the past will repeat itself & life as we know it will cease to exist. Problem: She has 6 months to live and times running out. Let the games begin
1. 1: Meeting the Family

Runaway Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, though i do own Fangs the white tiger.

Full summary: She left Osaka and came to Tokyo to start a new life. She made new friends, rivals and maybe found someone to love? Too bad it doesn't last for long as her past comes back to kill her. Literally. Juggling her new life with her old life is pretty hard when the killer is her ex fiancée. But there's a catch. She only has six months to live.

**Human talking in mind.**

_**Demon talking in mind.**_

_Hanyou talking in mind._

* * *

Chapter One- Meeting the Family 

"Geez, it just got to rain on this day!"

A white demon tiger agreed, as he walked by his master faithfully.

"Now, where is that house of his?" a raven-haired girl asked her companion.

Fangs, the white demon tiger shook his head uncaringly. His white and black striped fur was sopping wet, his mouth curved in a frustrated snarl, showing his gleaming fangs as his sharp claws scraped against the wet concrete. He was a few centimeters above Kagome's waist and if he stood on his hind legs, he would be as tall as Kagome.

The girl was sopping wet as well, grumbling about stupid dogs and their horrible sense of directions. She used her powers to scan the streets of Tokyo to find at least a familiar aura. She froze and concentrated on a familiar aura she picked up. Her eyes brightened and she jumped happily.

"Woohoo! This way Fangs!" she cried as she followed the familiar aura, a bright smile on her face.

Fangs happily ran after his master, already thinking about a hot bubble bath.

* * *

"Where is she?" grumbled a dog demon. 

"Inutashiou, calm down. Did you give her the address?" a human asked as she read a magazine.

"…"

"Did you give her our old address?" the woman looked up from her magazine and looked dully at her mate/husband.

"So what if I did! She can find her way here! She can just…y' know! Find my aura," the silver-haired man replied meekly at his mate, Izayoi.

Loud footsteps came thundering down the stairs as shouts and insults were passed between the two newcomers.

"DAD!"

"Ignore him father."

"What is it now?" Inutashiou mumbled sulkily, not looking up.

"Oh dear," Izayoi said and giggled as she focused on the magazine, letting her mate deal with the two boys.

"That…that..."

"Continue brother."

"LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT _THIS!_"

When Inutashiou looked up, he was speechless.

"Son, you look very attractive. Sometimes I wish there wasn't a law on courting your own son," Inutashiou mumbled as he heard Izayoi stifle her laughs.

"I'm wearing a bra and a thong!"

"Uhh, did I come at the wrong time?"

All heads turned towards the new voice and the owner and her white demon tiger. They were just standing under the doorframe. The loudest one blushed red and he scampered up the stairs, yelling death threats to the calm, emotionless one.

"Kagome!" Inutashiou cried out as he crushed her in a big hug.

"Miss you too!" Kagome gasped out.

"It's been so long since I saw you!"

Kagome's face started to turn blue and Izayoi noticed this.

"Inutashiou! Let her go! You're choking the life out of her!"

Inutashiou looked down and grinned. He placed Kagome back on the ground and scratched his head. The house grew quiet, except the distant death threats. Inutashiou coughed.

"Well, Kagome. It's so nice to see your face again! This is my mate, Izayoi," Inutashiou pointed at a young dark haired woman, smiling.

Izayoi had long, chestnut hair past her rear. She had warm, motherly violet eyes, a small nose, high cheekbones and a small mouth, which curved into a bright smile. She was wearing a baby blue blouse with a white skirt that ended below her knees.

"Hello, it's so nice to finally you meet you," Izayoi walked forward and hugged Kagome.

When they broke apart, Kagome greeted her and smiled as well.

"My eldest son Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was about the same height as Inutashiou, two heads taller than her. He looked very…feminine. He had one jagged purple stripe on each of his cheeks, a small mouth, pointy nose and slanted, emotionless, golden eyes. On his eyelids is what looked like red eye shadow, but it was a dog demon trait. His skin was pale, not the unhealthy kind of pale, but the moonlight pale. His hair was smooth and straight and was silver and long, just like his father. He wore a dark blue silk button up and black dress pants.

Kagome stuck her hand out and Sesshomaru shook it firmly.

"And the loudest one,"

"The one wearing the neon pink bra and thong?" Kagome interrupted and snickered.

"Yes that one. He's my youngest son. Inuyasha!" Inutashiou called out.

"What!" everyone heard a muffled voice upstairs.

Inutashiou raised his voice. "Get your butt down here or else no more ramen!"

Everybody heard a door slam and loud, angry footsteps upstairs. But instead of coming down the stairs, Inuyasha jumped from the railing and onto the floor.

"Inuyasha! Don't do that!" Izayoi squeaked, glaring at her son.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha," Inutashiou smiled and clapped his clawed hands.

Kagome eyed him up and down. Inuyasha had long, unruly yet neat, silver hair and he was one head taller than her. His bangs were dangling over his annoyed golden eyes. He had a pointy nose and his lips were in a snarl. He had thick forelocks, covering where his ears should've been, but weren't. He had a nice body and a nice tan. Or was that natural? He was wearing a blood red muscle shirt and black baggy jeans. Kagome saw something twitch and looked atop his head. There, stood two, sliver, fluffy and twitchy dog appendages. So CUTE!

Kagome kept on staring at the twitching ears.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha smirked cockily.

"He's just like you Inutashiou. Cocky, temperamental," Kagome said as she stuck her hand out, ignoring his comment. He ignored it and snorted.

"And rude," Kagome placed her arm back at her side and introduced Fangs.

"I am not rude!" Both Inuyasha and Inutashiou yelled simultaneously.

Kagome noticed Inutashiou haven't changed a bit. One jagged purple stripe on each of his cheeks. His merry golden eyes, pointy nose, a wide grin, a nice tan, muscular build and his silver hair in his traditional ponytail. He was wearing a black, silk button up shirt and dress pants, looking similar to Sesshomaru's outfit.

"He's so cute!" Izayoi cooed as she pet Fangs soft fur and noticed it was wet. Really wet. She also noticed that Kagome was sopping wet.

"Ayah! How rude of me! You both are sopping wet! We must get you in dry clothes or dry your fur!" Izayoi pushed Kagome and Fangs upstairs to the big bathroom.

"Okay?"

Inutashiou shook his head and skipped away happily, "Well boys, off to the car! We're going to eat out!"

Inuyasha looked confused.

'_When did dad learn how to skip? What the hell?'_

* * *

Later on that night… 

"You do know this is all your fault?" Kagome muttered.

"My fault! You started it!" Inuyasha growled.

_--Flashback—_

"_Well here we are!" Inutashiou exclaimed._

"_Joy."_

"_Isn't this too fancy?"_

"_Oh, don't worry dear!"_

"_What about that demon, Fangs?"_

"_Well, I'm not going in there if Fangs can't come in."_

"_Hey, it does say, "No animals allowed."_

"_Why you…!"_

"_Inuyasha! Be nice!"_

"_Pathetic."_

"_That is no way to speak to our guest, Inuyasha!"_

"_Feh."_

_The bickering family entered the restaurant and waited for the waiter._

"_Hello, welcome to "Feudal Era Restaurant. How many?"_

"_Six."_

"_Six? Sir, I only see five?"_

"_The demon companion beside the young girl."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry but-"_

_Inutashiou slipped five one hundred bills in the waiter's hand secretly._

"_Right this way," the waiter smiled and led the way to a table._

"_Cheater," Kagome whispered as she saw Inutashiou slip those bills in the waiter's hand._

_Inutashiou smiled, "Anything for my family and I am filthy rich remember?"_

_As family, friend and Fangs got settled at their table, got their menus and started to think what they should get._

"_I already hate this restaurant. They have no ramen!" Inuyasha complained._

"_Well, Mr. Obvious, this is a formal restaurant with business people and associates talking amongst each other. Do you think they will serve ramen here out of all places?" Kagome drawled out._

"_Why you…!"_

"_Inuyasha, this is a formal restaurant," Izayoi scolded. "Keep your voice down!"_

"_And turn that frown upside down!" Kagome snickered and clapped._

_Inuyasha stood up, grabbed a handful of chow mein from a walking waiter and chucked it at Kagome's unsuspecting face._

_Kagome's face grew red with fury as the noodles fell off her face and onto the ground._

"_Well two can play!" Kagome ran to the closest table, grabbed their plate full of food and chucked it at Inuyasha's horror-filled face. He ducked just in time and popped back up with a smirk on his face. His smirk fell when sticky rice came in contact with his face and chest._

"_Wench!"_

"_Jerk!"_

_A food fight started between the two yelling teens. They chucked, ducked dodged all the flying food. All the customers and waiters and waitresses all ducked, trying to protect their clothes from all the flying food._

"_Die!"_

"_By food? Feh!"_

_Kagome was about to throw the food (in her hand) when it was caught in mid air. She craned her neck and looked in the furious eyes of who looked to be the boss of the restaurant. She smiled nervously and let the food drop on the ground._

"_You and him. Out!" when the two teens didn't move he yelled, "NOW!" _

_Kagome tugged her arm from the man's grip and ran away, Inuyasha right behind her._

"_Fangs! Stay with Them!" Kagome yelled._

_Fangs obliged, growling low at the boss who kicked his master out._

_--End of flashback—_

"Well at least I don't expect ramen in every damn restaurant!"

"Ramen is what makes the world go 'round!"

"What? That's stupid!"

"You dare diss RAMEN!"

"Yes I did puppy! What you gonna do?" Kagome stuck out her tongue and ran, pieces of food on her clothes flying everywhere.

Inuyasha growled and leaped after her, intent on making her suffer for dissing ramen.

As the two teens ran in the streets of Tokyo city, they stopped to rest, panting heavily.

"You're…a…good…runner!" Kagome gasped out as she leaned on the brick wall of a shop.

"The…best…!" Inuyasha huffed out as he too leaned on the brick wall besides Kagome.

Kagome glared at him as he accepted her compliment with arrogance and cockiness seeping from his hunched form.

As their breathing slowed, Inuyasha entered a shop and Kagome quizzically followed. The bell atop the door rang, signaling someone has entered and a short stubby man greeted the two teens, with a large grin on his face.

"Hello, sir and madam! How can I help you today? Any dresses the lady wants to buy? Any brand name shirts the sir would want?" the clerk hinted.

"Just give me the closest clothes there is for me," Inuyasha looked around the store dully.

"What about the lady?"

"Who? Oh her, forget abut her. It's her damn fault I'm buying a new set of damn clothes."

"But-"

"I'm waiting!" Inuyasha glared darkly at the clerk.

"Yes sir!" the clerk scampered away to find a matching set of clothes, noticing how Kagome's clothes were dirty, but not minding at all.

Kagome just walked around the store, smiling at the cute trinkets on the counter. She didn't mind that Inuyasha wouldn't get her a set of new clothes to change into. She didn't mind at all, since she was used to wearing dirty clothes everyday, ever since she was a young child.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the clerk tell Inuyasha where the changing rooms where. He just snatched the clothes and stomped to the changing rooms.

Kagome tsked in shame.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome snorted. She turned around but bumped into the short, stubby clerk, ruining his clean, crisp outfit.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Here, let me clean that up," Kagome apologized as she attempted to wipe the food off the suit.

"No! It's okay madam! No worries!" the clerk rushed as he tried to stop Kagome's brushing hands, ruining his shirt more.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome held her hands in front of her lap, bowing her head in shame.

"Don't be guilty madam! Here, will you stop feeling guilty if you do me a tiny favour?"

"Anything!" Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Okay…I need you to…"

* * *

Inuyasha stepped out of the changing room wearing the new set of clothes. He wore a baggy, blood red t-shirt and dark blue, low-riding jeans. His threw his old, dirty clothes in the nearest trashcan. 

He went to the counter to pay for the clothes. He paid and waited patiently for his change.

The clerk had a smile on his face as he opened the cash register to give Inuyasha his change.

"There you go sir. Madam will be coming out shortly."

"Stop with the "sir" and "madam" crap! And where's that stupid bitch?" Inuyasha growled as he became impatient.

"Geez, can't you be a little bit patient? And my name is Kagome! Not wench or bitch!" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the changing room. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his golden impatient eyes were surprised. Kagome wore a dark red, fitting beader and a black skirt ending at mid-calf with silver and white Nike shoes on her feet. She smirked.

"Like what you see puppy?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance.

"Feh! Don't call me puppy wench! And you look ugly as hell!"

"Didn't i just say not to call me wench? Anyways, I'm sorry Mr. Kino; the clothes are lovely, but I don't have any money," Kagome walked back to the changing room till a hand stopped her.

"Nonsense madam! It's on the house!" Mr. Kino pushed Kagome to the counter.

"I can't accept it! I'll feel even more guilty!"

"It's a favour remember!" Mr. Kino cut off the tags and smiled.

"But-"

"Accept the damn gift!" Inuyasha snarled as he grab Kagome and lead her outside the store.

"Thank you!" Kagome waved.

"No problem madam! Have a good night!" Mr. Kino smiled and waved back.

The two teens left the store and wandered around the streets of Tokyo.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. It's quite a warm night today, especially after a half rain storm.

"What?"

"Why are you so bitter?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sor-"

"Well having a random stranger see you in a neon pink bra and thong once they enter the house is pretty normal to me. Why do you think I'm so bitter?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome and she glared back.

It was quiet between the hanyou and human. Footsteps echoed in the quiet night of the suburbs and stray animals came from alleyways to look for some food. Inuyasha swiftly turned to Kagome and glared at her.

"Why so quiet? Nothing else to say? Afraid you'll humiliate me some more?"

Kagome shook her head and began to walk again.

"No, I didn't mean to humiliate you. It's just...when someone picks on me, I fight back. It's just natural because I have a temper. Not to mention, I was raised like that. Someone picks on me, I fight back," Kagome replied, a hint of sadness in voice.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's voice was laced with a hint of sadness.

"So…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome started to giggle and Inuyasha just blushed for no apparent reason.

_'She looks cute when she laughs like that. Keh! That don't mean I like her. She's a girl. I'm a guy.It connects.'_

'_**Keh. I say she looks fine in that short skirt of hers. And, she's my first crush! Mine! No one else an be crushin' on her!'**_

'**Yeah… she's a girl. We are guys. Equals our first crush. Admit it, you like 'er! '**

_'Kiss my ass.'_

'_Damn human __and demon sides. I've been talking to them since I was six. Thought I was going crazy.'_

She turned around and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Kagome Tama!" she stuck her hand out. Inuyasha got the hint. She wanted to start over and so did he.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he smirked and shook hands with Kagome. She smiled brightly.

"Well, aren't you going to show me Tokyo? I mean, I've never been here before."

"Welcome to Tokyo Miss. Kagome! I shall be your tour for tonight!" Inuyasha led Kagome though the streets of Tokyo, showing her different parks, restaurants (especially "Ramen Heaven") and landmarks. The two teens were having a fun time and argued numerous times on the tour, but little did they know, a pair of red, malicious eyes were watching them.

* * *

At 11:01 pm Kagome and Inuyasha came back home, arguing about which animals are better. Cats or dogs. Too bad they were interrupted and had to sit and listen to a really, long, big, boring lecture by Inutashiou and Izayoi for starting a food fight in public. Sesshomaru sat and watched with amused eyes and Fangs yawned, nuzzling against the soft, comfy couch. 

At 11:45 pm, the Takahashi family and Kagome were getting ready to go to bed. Izayoi showed Kagome her new room before she left to go to her room. Which was right next to Inuyasha's room

"Wow!" Kagome whispered.

Kagome's new room was very spacious. The walls were painted a sky blue and the bed was very big. The comforter was a royal blue with silver, shiny swirls and so was the pillow. A few feet away from the bed was a fireplace.

"Whoa! A fireplace!" Kagome gasped.

To the left of the bed, Kagome could see a glass balcony doors, overlooking the backyard of the Takahashi residence. There was an oak, huge wardrobe, filled with many clothes for many occasions, in between the balcony doors and the bed. There was a door that led to the massive bathroom. The bathroom was pretty big too. A Jacuzzi, a tub, a shower, a sink and a toilet, seated everywhere in the bathroom.

The tiles were a marble white; the walls were painted with colourful polka dots. There were a few windows looking at the backyard as well. But wait, there was a door across from Kagome's door. Kagome sensed Inuyasha's aura all over the bathroom. Oh no.

* * *

With Inuyasha… 

Inuyasha was listening to the radio and doing his homework until he heard a scream come from his bathroom. Kagome's scream.

'_**We must save our damsel in distress!**_

Inuyasha jumped off his bed and slammed the bathroom door open and there Kagome stood. Her eyes were clenched shut, her hands fisted in her hair and she was chanting "no, no, no!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leapt from his spot and in front of Kagome. He tapped her on her shoulder and he wasn't expecting Kagome to hit him.

"Karate chop!" Kagome yelled.

"Owwwww!" Inuyasha whined as he clutched his throbbing head.

Kagome opened her eyes and took her hand off of Inuyasha's head. She started screaming again. Inuyasha's head hurt and now his ears are hurting from Kagome's high-pitched scream. A few seconds later, Inutashiou jumped in the bathroom, with red eyes glowing and his claws ready to attack. Izayoi came in, behind Sesshomaru and clutching on a growling Fangs.

When Inutashiou and Fangs noticed nothing was wrong, he gave Kagome another lecture about screaming like that.

"Kagome Akira Takahashi! Don't scream like that unless you're in danger! I thought someone was going to kidnap you!" Inutashiou roared.

When Inutashiou uses Takahashi as her last name instead of Tama, she knew she's in big, big, **_BIG_** trouble.

Kagome whimpered, " I'm sorry father."

Everybody's head snapped up, except Fangs.

Everybody was interested now on why Kagome called Inutashiou "father". They didn't know the relationship between Kagome and Inutashiou was the father daughter relationship.

"It's just, I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again," Inutashiou hugged Kagome and Kagome hugged back.

It was silent in the bathroom until Kagome broke away and skipped happily to her bedroom, bidding the family goodnight with Fangs in tow.

"Yeah, what she said, goodnight," Inuyasha left the bathroom, closing the door.

"Well, let's go to bed shall we!" Inutashiou chirped as he guided Izayoi and Sesshomaru out the bathroom through Kagome's bed. As they passed Kagome and Fangs, they bid her goodnight.

* * *

It was 2:37 am. Kagome jolted awake, with Fangs growling quietly. He was in attack mode, which meant, someone was in the house that shouldn't be. Kagome crept out of her bed slowly and Fangs jumped to the ground, staying light on his paws. 

Kagome used her powers to find where the intruder is. She scanned the whole house and even the backyard but she got nothing. The intruder's smart. He or she covered their aura and their scent. Kagome and Fangs left their bedroom and crept downstairs. Kagome leapt on the railing and stayed frozen, trying her hardest to at least get a whiff of the aura. Nothing. She looked at Fangs and he was walking towards Inuyasha's room. She followed, keeping her guard up.

She quietly opened the door and peeked in. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but geez! Inuyasha's dirty clothes can be picked up by Kagome's nose from the doorway. Kagome nearly puked if she didn't see a small piece of an aura come from Inuyasha's clothes.

Her eyes turned from a sapphire blue to a murky ocean blue. She saw the different colour of aura entwined with Inuyasha's aura. Inutashiou was a very light blue, Sesshomaru was a slightly darker blue, Izayoi was violet, and Fangs was a silver and Inuyasha a red. The new aura is a yellow, someone she doesn't know.

'_This intruder is very smart to hide in Inuyasha's clothes to hide his or her scent and aura. Too bad they don't know how strong I am,' _Kagome thought.

Fangs was the first to move. His body started glowing silver and he was hovering over the floor by a few centimeters. He stood in front of the pile of clothes. His fur stood on end as his fangs gleamed in the moonlight through the balcony doors. Kagome's eyes turned back to sapphire and she ran towards the clothes swiftly, not making a sound.

Fangs pounced on the clothes and started tearing all of them, growling very loudly, causing Inuyasha to wake up. Inuyasha woke up, still tired and looked at Fangs and Kagome.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing in my room at this time!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not to mention your stupid cat ripped my clothes!"

Fangs growled at him for calling him "stupid cat".

Kagome said in a hushed voice, "Someone's in this house that's not suppose to be. This someone is very quick and smart, seeing how they aren't in your clothes."

"What? Why the frick would someone be in my clothes?"

Kagome sighed. "So they don't get caught!"

"What are you…never mind. Just get out of my room so I can go to bed and get some sleep, which you disturbed," Inuyasha glared at Kagome before snuggling in his bed. His ears twitched, Kagome and Fangs are unusually quiet.

He opened his eyes and gawked in horror. Kagome's feet were planted on the ground as she quietly fended off an unknown man. Fangs was fending another man, clawing, biting and jumping. Kagome already had an injury, a nasty wound on her forehead, gushing out blood. It ran down her face and into her squinted right eye.

The man fighting Fangs injected a liquid in his body and threw the cat out the window and grabbed Kagome. He hugged her to her chest, trapping him against his bulky body. Kagome wriggled in his grasp but stopped when the man she was fighting held a knife at her throat.

Inuyasha jumped forwards to save her, but he was caught behind, in the same position as Kagome. He started clawing his attacker, kicking and when he tried to scream, his attacker slapped tape on mouth. His screams were muffled. This man is too fat and sweaty, and smelly as hell! Inuyasha scrunched up his nose.

"No one was suppose to interrupt me tonight. I had everything planned. Everything in the correct order, but you ruined it by coming here! It's your shitty, damn, fault everything didn't go as planned," the man sneered and spat at her face.

Kagome ignored the spit on her cheek and glared back at the man.

"What is it that you want from here? I know you don't want any valuable items here or else you wouldn't go to the trouble of masking your aura and scent. You want someone," Kagome told the man calmly.

The man smirked, showing his fangs and proving he's a demon.

"Well, aren't you observant? Very smart for a teen your age. True, I am after someone and that someone is Izayoi Tsumaki," the man pressed the knife against Kagome's skin harder, making it bleed. She didn't flinch. "Or Izayoi Takahashi."

Inuyasha growled when he heard the man utter his mother's name. he started fighting viciously, unfortunely, the man holding him was too strong.

The demon growled and told his men to go to quarters. Kagome willingly went, her head bowed down as blood dribbled down her face and onto the ground. Inuyasha was growling harshly, trying to fight the men off. Fangs was hefted non-to lightly on the man's shoulder. Lightning appeared under the men's feet and they flew off, clouds swirling around their forms.

'_Soon my Izayoi, soon we'll be reunited once more,'_ the man smirked maliciously and looked at his hostages.

"She has no choice but be mine and mine alone," the man laughed darkly.

* * *

New story guys! Who knows the intruder? Pretty easy eh? Tell me what you think. I need criticism, good or bad to improve my 

story! No flames though. And yeah, on my old story, _Stryker_, Kagome was Stryker and I put "he" instead of she because remember

nobody knew of her gender and she wore boy's clothes and stuff. Well, newayz, in one of my reviews, someone asked what

would've happened if I didn't delete Stryker. Well, they would meet Miroku and Sango…somehow then I don't know what would

happen next and I lost interest in it. So yeah, thanks for those who actually took the time and read "Stryker". And thanks for those

who read Runaway Angel and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need some criticism!


	2. 2: Anonymous

Runaway Angel

Second chapter! Woot!

_Half-demon talking in mind_

**_Demon talking in mind_**

**Human talking in mind**

Also if it's in italics, it might be someone else's thoughts…

* * *

**Chapter Two- Anonymous**

It's been two hours to be exact since this obsessed freak and his minions kidnapped Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was still, not moving at all and Inuyasha thought she was unconscious from her deep wound on her head. She was awake though, watching the scenery fly by her and watching the movements of her and Inuyasha's kidnappers.

The demon that was in charge is named Hiten. Hiten had black braided hair, a red diamond in the middle of his forehead and pale skin. He was wearing a black turtleneck and black sweats. His minions were all ugly. They all had greasy hair, sweaty bodies and they are just...ewww!

Kagome shivered in disgust. Her body is making contact with this…thing! She started to breath in and out deeply. Thank goodness they were flying! Or else she would've puked. Out of the corner of her eye, Inuyasha was still struggling against the hold of his capturer. He tried clawing and kicking but he would get electrocuted. He already has some burn marks on his skin but he will not give up.

"Inuyasha, stop fighting against them, it's no use," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's ears twitched but he growled louder. No! He will keep fighting till he has no energy left.

'Stop! You're wasting energy by fighting against them! 'Kiss my ass! If that wench ain't gonna do anything then I might as well do something myself!'

'_**Are you blind or what? Baby K is planning something!'**_

**'Baby K?'**

_'Baby K?' _

'**_It's Kagome, dumbasses!' _**

'**That's a stupid name! Now, what were you saying about Kagome making a plan?' **

**_'Don't insult the name I gave her! Just look at her; she's quiet and calm. So beautiful, perfect, se-' _**

_'Shut up! What plan?'_

**_'I dunno, I just had to say that to seem smart…'_**

'…**And here I thought you had actually thought of something! How wrong I was. You're so obsessed over her! We've known her for what? A couple of hours? What happened to the measly crush? You turned it to an obsession!'**

**_'So? She's mine!'_**

'…_Yeah, let's just stick to my plan. Fight them bastards off!'_

Inuyasha realized that they were standing right in front of a door. Behind the door was blasting music. A party. When they entered, women swarmed Hiten. He just laughed and gave each woman a kiss and left with his minions following him. Inuyasha started coughing hysterically as the smell of drugs and smoke reached his super sensitive nose. Too bad he coughed some more when the tape covered his coughing mouth.

"Stop your coughing half-breed!" his captor yelled and electrocuted him again.

Inuyasha just glared and tried to rebel against them some more. He looked at Kagome and glared at her darkly. What is wrong with her? She's not rebelling! What happened?

The sound of the party faded as the group walked along the long, empty corridors of the building. Doors, doors, oh are those- wait never mind, its doors. This building is so plain!

Inuyasha's stomach growled every loudly and everybody turned to him and stopped walking.

Kagome's face that had been void of any emotions showed an incredulous look. Inuyasha blushed slightly and glared at everyone to cover up his embarrassing moment. He knew the thought that was running through Kagome's head right now.

_'How can he think of **food** at a time like this!'_

Inuyasha growled, well tried to with tape covering his mouth. The group continued.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. Son of Izayoi Tsumaki. Son of that bastard, Inutashiou Takahashi," Hiten snarled vehemently, his eyes flashing with uncontrollable rage till he suddenly turned around and pointed the knife to Inuyasha's throat. He didn't flinched. He glared but stood still.

"My precious Izayoi conceived a child with that bastard of a father," Hiten stared deep in Inuyasha's angered golden eyes. He started struggling again when Hiten insulted his father.

Kagome remained quiet, glaring at Hiten. She attempted to blink the blood out of her eyes but it worsened. She started to growl. Everybody's head snapped to her. She continued to growl. Everybody was impressed that a human girl can growl like a demon.

**_'Damn, that's hott.'_**

Hiten cracked an unkind smile and started clapping, slowly. Soon, everybody started clapping. The men that held the hostages weakened their grip, not completely letting go to clap.

"Magnificent growl you have there human! Pity it won't save your pathetic lives."

"Who said it'll save our lives? This will!" Kagome elbowed her captor hard in the gut and jammed her right palm into the man's chin. He was knocked off the ground. Everybody was surprised and Inuyasha used that to his advantage. He wrenched an arm out and used his claws to escape from his captor.

The captor began to bleed heavily but Inuyasha wasn't finish. He kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine. Hard. His scream echoed throughout the building.

Kagome raised her glowing, murky blue arms from her side and then swooshed them in front of her. Pipes from the walls sprouted and blew water everywhere, blinding and soaking everyone. Inuyasha was amazed and confused. Kagome dashed towards Hiten and grabbed the unconscious demon cat without any difficulty.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran down the corridor, swooshing her arms madly and more pipes broke out, spraying water everywhere. Inuyasha was clumsily running after Kagome, but the water wasn't helping him much.

"Woman! Stop that! I'm going to fall!" Inuyasha slipped and toppled over Kagome and Fangs. They rolled on the ground, trying to grip anything to hold them still. The two teens were soaking as was Fangs. Kagome lay on Inuyasha's heaving chest as he clutched her waist for dear life.

Water sprayed everywhere, blinding Inuyasha. The water helped wash the blood away from Kagome's eyes so she can see well than before.

"Girl! I'm going to kill you!" Hiten roared as he chased after them and saw them on the ground, he grinned wickedly.

"Shit! He's closing in on us!" Inuyasha started swearing.

**'Get up fool!'**

_'Getting up! Getting up!'_

Inuyasha got up, grabbing Kagome with him with some difficulty. Once the two teens stood up he was about to run for it when he noticed Kagome was not co-operating. She was staring intently at Hiten, not blinking.

"Hey! If you want to see the sun again, start running!" Inuyasha tried again, but Kagome planted her feet firmly on the ground. Hiten was a few feet away from them.

"Hurry up! We have to go!" Inuyasha cried out, getting all angry and panicky.

"Up!" Kagome yelled out.

"Up? What the hell are you talking about?"

The water started moving on their mistress's call and they made a whirlwind of water. The water evenly made a water shield between Hiten and the two teens. Tornados of water sprouted from it, aiming in Hiten's direction.

"Now we run!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand once more. She placed an arm around Fangs' unconscious body tightly (he was draped across her left shoulder).

Inuyasha was stunned. He was running, but his brain was on a meltdown. What the hell was that? How _**did**_ she do that!?

The hallways was filled with the thundering foots of the two running teens, the _drip drop_ of the water, puddles being sploshed everywhere. Their hearts were thumping loudly in their ears as they both gasped for breath. All of a sudden, a big whizzing sound erupted behind them.

A big ass ball of lightning was heading towards them in a fast speed.

"Oh crud!" Inuyasha widened his eyes in fear and shock. Inuyasha's instinct was to grab Kagome and Fangs and run to a nearby door. Which he did. He grabbed a random doorknob and started yanking it. It would not budge! Not to mention, Kagome was frozen in his arms, her eyes becoming a dull colour. Fangs shifted on his mistresses' shoulder but did not rise.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Enough of this childishness! You will die now! Your bodies will turn to dust from the power of it! No one will ever know how you will die…a mystery," Hiten shouted as he blasted another ball of lightning towards them.

Inuyasha tightened his arms around Kagome, shielding her body with his. The two lightning balls were coming closer. Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut, as did Kagome, clutching on Fangs' tightly. They glowed a sliver, but no one noticed.

A soundless explosion erupted as the lightning hit the two teens and demon cat. Gone. Nothing was left, except for a bit of Kagome's and Inuyasha's blood, but that's it.

Hiten smirked.

* * *

She opened her eyes tiredly and gazed around the room she's in. She got off of the floor to sit upright but soon regretted it. A wave of dizziness swept her confused brain and she clutched her throbbing head. As soon as it came, it left.

"Where am I?" she whispered hoarsely. She looked around the room. White walls, white door and no windows. Very plain. She looked to her right and gasped.

"Inu-"

"Morning sleeping beauty, or should I say night?" a voice echoed in the room.

She looked everywhere and spotted a man, covered in all black standing a few feet away from her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she tried to yell but it hurt her throat.

"I will get you water," the voice whispered as he turned around and left the building.

She crawled to her fallen mate. She shook his shoulder to wake him up, but he still was in the dream realms. She shook harder and gave up on him and tried her stepson.

"Sesshomaru, wake up," then woman whispered.

Sesshomaru started to stir but did not wake. The woman started shaking him harder.

"Sesshomaru! Inutashiou! Please! Wake up! Why won't you wake up? Why?" the woman gave up on waking them.

"Don't waste your time on those pitiful mutts, beloved Izayoi."

"What do-…Hiten?" Izayoi gasped. There, stood her ex-boyfriend from high school. He hasn't changed last time she saw him. I guess because lightning demons age very slow, slower than any other demons (It's true in my story, but not in reality).

"You remember me then? Good, I would've been awfully hurt if you forgot me," Hiten grinned boyishly at Izayoi.

Hiten changed into comfy clothing. He wore a navy blue ripped tee, with black, baggy jeans covering his toned legs. His feet adorned new, black tennis shoes and his build was the same. Izayoi noticed that he hasn't lost his muscles and toned body since high school.

"Hiten? What are you doing here?" Izayoi's eyes were shining with concern for her old friend.

Hiten eyed what Izayoi was wearing. She wore her husband's big, baggy t-shirt and her own violet, purple striped pajama pants. She had some minor scratches when the window of her room broke and shredded her skin when his gang kidnapped her and the two full demons (messily might I add) while he took care of the two teens and the cat.

He growled. He told his men not to hurt her.

Hiten snapped his long, slender fingers and a man rushed in, holding a tray with a glass of water on top. The man rushed out, clutching the tray closely.

"For you my sweet," Hiten gave her the glass of water as she chugged it down quickly.

Izayoi beamed up at him tiredly. "Thanks."

"Anything for you beautiful," Hiten smiled as he took the empty cup from her.

Izayoi blushed. "What are you doing here Hiten?" she asked again.

"To take back what is rightfully mine," Hiten's innocent smirk turned dark as he flexed his claws.

Izayoi was speechless and confused until everything sunk in her brain.

"You- you kidnapped my family and I! And, and…brought us here! You could've poisoned the water I drank!" Izayoi started panicking and started to cry. "I thought we were friends!"

"We still are. But I want to be more than just…_**friends**_," Hiten took a step towards Izayoi and she shuffled back, clutching on Sesshomaru tightly and grabbing Inutashiou.

"Stop this. Please," Izayoi begged as her vision blurred from the tears.

"I'm sorry, but you were mine, till that stupid mutt came in the picture and took you away from me," Hiten grabbed the struggling Izayoi in his arms, bridal style. She screamed and kicked and punched wildly and furiously.

"Let me go! Let me go! I belong to Inutashiou! Let me go! Please!" Izayoi soon stopped struggling, feeling very weak. She still pleaded and begged but Hiten's mind will not change.

"Sorry my love, tomorrow night, you will be mine. I need time to get rid of your soon to be dead family then mark you and we can start a family. If you're not cooperating…" Hiten left his sentence hanging as he eyed her body and a smirk was brought to his young, evil face.

Izayoi knew what he was thinking and started struggling some more.

"INUTASHIOU! WAKE UP! SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA! ANYBODY! PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP-" Hiten looked guilty as he knocked his soon to be mate out.

"This will be over soon. You will forget about your old family."

What Izayoi didn't know was, that Inutashiou and Sesshomaru were poisoned, thus the question why they won't wake up is answered. Their demon blood is working furiously to purge out the poison, but it's not quick enough. Not quick enough to save Izayoi from Hiten.

* * *

"…Ugh," the half demon opened his golden eyes and felt he was laying on something soft and warm. He nuzzled against the item his head was laying on and growled happily.

Inuyasha snuggled further in his bed. Everything was just a dream. He sighed and looked at his alarm clock. 4:45 am. He sighed and his stomach started growling in hunger.

"Food," Inuyasha got out of bed and walked to his bedroom door. Just before he grabbed the doorknob, he yawned wide, showing his gleaming fangs. Inuyasha closed his eyes, he was tired but he was hungry and he never ignores his stomach.

Inuyasha opened the door and was pushed to the ground by a group of big, smelly, muscular men. He tried to fight them off but soon became dizzy. His nose started hurting and his eyes watered. His head was throbbing now. What is that smell? He's seeing spots now; he'll be falling unconscious soon.

**_'Make it stop! Make it stop!'_**

**'What is that smell?'**

Inuyasha's brain clicked. Ink. _**INK**_. Inuyasha tried to struggle but his brain was too screwed to move.

"Pity we had to do this. We wanted you to watch us take your girlfriend's virginity. Ah well," the group of men started chuckling darkly.

**_'No!'_**

**'No!'**

When Inuyasha's ears heard the muffled, strained voices of the men and Kagome's name, he suddenly got a surge of energy. He started struggling and gave a few men broken noses but that's it. He blacked out, but before his mind shut down, he heard the vicious roar of Fangs and a sudden chill.

* * *

In another room, Kagome was fighting Hiten's men. Fangs was fighting along with her, as he woke up after Kagome purified the poison in his bloodstream. They were separated from Inuyasha and were about to leave the room when Hiten's men jumped on them.

The men were easy opponents, but there were so many of them.

"Go to hell!" Kagome elbowed a man that was sneaking behind her who clutched his stomach in pain. She turned around and jammed her palm in an upward motion and the man suffered a broken collarbone. Kagome shot a power blast at a group of men that was entering the fight and they hit the other wall unconscious. Some men were burned because they were demons. There were the few humans here and there that were burned from getting blasted by Kagome's powers too much.

Fangs was clawing, biting and using his special powers to fight the men off. His claws lengthen as he swiped them downwards, injuring plenty of men. He opened his mouth and a ball of swirling ice formed. The swirling ice left Fangs' mouth and spread itself in the room. Freezing all the occupants in room, including Kagome.

There was a blizzard in the room that blinded the men and they were freezing. That was one of Fangs' special attacks, "_Blizzard of Snow and Ice_". The attack brings a blizzard wherever Fangs wants it to, at anytime and anyplace.

"Let's go Fangs!" Kagome's teeth chattered, but it did not stop her from jumping on Fangs' back. Fangs jumped up and flew from the room. Instead of using the door, he crashed right through the wall, creating a loud crash. An alarm started ringing and men from all directions rushed at Kagome and Fangs. Fangs blew another blizzard and dodged all the men. Kagome made some water balls and threw them at the rushing men, knocking them out or knocking them in a another room..

Fangs dashed through the hallways and he clawed and slashed at the men in their way. Bullets tore through the blizzard but Kagome sensed them before they came close. She placed a barrier around them and the bullets rebounded off of it and into walls, sometimes hitting some men.

Fangs flew through the air, snowflakes circling his form. Fangs is an ice white tiger.

_'Hang on, we're coming!'_ Kagome thought urgently.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes fluttered open. His head was throbbing, his body is tired and he cannot move. Why the hell can't he move? He struggled against the bonds and soon started growling.

"WHERE IS SHE! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" he roared, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. He knew when he woke up something was terribly wrong. One: his mate is gone. Two: he's in a room he's never been before. Three: the room smells like an old rival/enemy years ago. Four: Both his sons are tied to him and last: he just heard the one of many roars of Fangs and angered screams of Kagome. A battle is going on.

Inutashiou struggled some more and woke up his two sons. Sesshomaru woke up and noticed his father's aura was pulsing with rage. He shook the sleep out of his brain and tried to rub his eyes, but his hands were bound to his sides. He too started struggling and growled.

Inuyasha woke up and he noticed he was tied to his brother and father.

"I'M NOT A DAMN MUTT YOU BASTARDS!" Inuyasha yelled in the big, wide, white, empty room.

_**'How'd we survive that lightning blast thing?'**_

'**I'm wondering about that too. Why did that room look like ours? And where the hell is Kagome and Fangs?'**

_**'No! What happened if Kagome risked her life to save ours! What if she's dead? No…'**_

_'Shut up! She's not dead!'_

**_'No! They're torturing her! My head still hurts! Damn ink!'_**

'**Will you both shut up! We need a plan since father is…busy and Sesshomaru's doing who knows what.'**

**_'Yeah.'_**

_'Screw plans! We'll just wing it!'_

**'We're both screwed then.'**

_'**Ditto.'**_

_'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?'_

Inuyasha's counterparts ignored him. He huffed angrily. Who needs them anyway? They're annoying as hell and all they do is talk. Yeah, who needs them. Inuyasha's ears swiveled as he heard Fangs' roars, screams of men and Kagome's angered voice. His body is still cold and he doesn't know why.

"Father, calm down. Your anger would not save us or mom," Sesshomaru looked around the room with his calculating eyes.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru was saying "mom" a lot lately (referring to Izayoi). You see Sesshomaru's mom abandoned the family after Sesshomaru was born. Since dog demons mate for life, they both had to go through an agonizing, painful torture to get rid of their bond.

They knew that sometimes the way to get rid of the bond between mates can kill one of them, or both of them any time during the process, but they took the chance. Sesshomaru was taught how to wield the Tensaiga and if his father dies, he will use it on them and if he wants, his mother. Thankfully, the two ex-mates walked out of the process alive.

They had an arranged marriage because Inutashiou's father wanted Inutashiou, his only son to marry a full, fledged dog demoness and not taint the family's bloodline. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's grandfather knew that Inutashiou was interested in humans and he did not want his only son to taint the line.

Sesshomaru's mom was kind when they first met, but soon she became an evil, cheating, deceiving woman. She and Inutashiou never got along, never attempted to become friends either. She hated kids because she thought they were useless, smelly, annoying and they had to be cared for and took most of people's lives.

She tried getting an abortion secretly but Inutashiou turned full demon on her and made her change her mind about abortion. When Sesshomaru was eight years old, his mother came crawling back to his father. She was a mess. She has cancer; she was HIV positive, a drug addict and so on. She needed the money and decided to use Inutashiou. Inutashiou just kicked her out and Sesshomaru didn't care. After that, she would always keep coming and they had to move numerous times. They had to even get a restraint order and even that, she kept coming back.

A few weeks later after the restraint order was placed, they got a phone call. Sesshomaru's mother died from all her diseases and drugs. They attended her funeral and her family (who never was fond of her) got the funeral, her coffin etc. for their dead daughter. Sesshomaru knew his mother tried to get rid of him when he was still in her stomach and how she abandoned the family. He eavesdropped on his father and his soon to be dead grandfather.

Inutashiou then married Izayoi, his high school sweetheart who had to move because her grandmother was lonely, living in a big house all by herself after her husband died. They were reunited when Inutashiou's father died and soon there old relationship bloomed and thus Inuyasha was born.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha always hated each other, they would pull pranks on each other and they would be insulting each other. Sesshomaru was getting used to Izayoi, he respected her but he refused to call her mom or any of the sorts. Sesshomaru's usually the calm one but he broke when Inuyasha stepped on dangerous grounds.

_Flashback_

"_Bastard! You're nothing more than a half-breed! You have done nothing but taint our pure family!" Sesshomaru snarled as he restrained himself from killing his brother._

"_At least I'm a half-breed with a mother! You don't have a mother! You're just jealous I have one and you don't! I bet she never loved you! It's true isn't it!" Inuyasha retorted as he flexed his claws. He may have only been ten, but his temper is to be wary of._

"_She left us! She left me! She left because of me!" Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He couldn't take the words that spilled out of his brother's mouth. The words that were thrown at him were true and he couldn't handle it. He lunged at his brother and clawed at him. While they were rolling on the ground, trying to block each other's hits and punches, Sesshomaru yelled everything. From how his mother abandoned the family to how she died._

_The fight in them soon melted as they both stopped fighting and just lay on the floor. Sesshomaru was trying his hardest not to cry but he let a few tears slip down his usually cold, emotionless face._

_Inuyasha's jaw dropped. His brother, Sesshomaru Takahashi is crying. Ever since then, they became closer, they still pulled pranks on each other and that's it. They now can withstand each other and act brotherly. Sesshomaru started to call Izayoi "mom" now, but no one's pushing him._

_End flashback_

"Why quiet all of a sudden? I was seriously thinking getting all three of you muzzles," Hiten walked in the big, spacious room with an arrogant stride and smirk on his young face.

"You!" Inutashiou growled as his eyes widened. That's Izayoi's first boyfriend!

"Yes me," Hiten drawled out as he examined his claws. Hiten changed once more. He wore a black turtleneck and black jogging sweats and black shoes.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked as his brother was too deep in his thoughts and his father was glaring and trying to restrain his demon side.

"Well, that Kagome girl and her cat are ruining my building and destroyed my party! They all ran off when they heard the big crash when they crashed into my wall. Not to mention they were terrified when they heard the big roar. Hah! And my precious Izayoi," Inutashiou growled very loud at that.

Hiten ignored him and continued on. "Well, she is in a room the very moment, being watched by my most trusted men. She is unharmed at the moment. But when I kill you, she will finally be mine."

Inutashiou gained control over his pissed off demon side. He remembered Kagome saying something to him once.

_"Always keep calm. Never lose control of yourself or else your fate lies in the hands of the enemy."_

"Any questions before I kill you? Because I want this to be simple and clean."

"Why did that room I was in looked like mine? And why am I still alive after that attack of yours?" Inuyasha finally snapped out of his thoughts and asked the question that's been bugging him.

"Oh! Well, I thought if we placed you in your room," Hiten did quotation marks with his fingers with the word room. "You would drop your guard and then we can easily capture you and kill you. But I decided to kill you and your brother in front of your father. As for the second question, I don't know how you, the girl and the cat lived through that blast but my men found you unconscious in a room in the building somewhere. Oh, and that room was actually yours come to think bout it. We ripped it apart from your house, well my men did but I don't know how they did it," Hiten put a finger to his chin and started thinking.

"Ah, screw it! You guys die now!" a staff appeared in his hand as electric bolts surrounded it and his body.

The three dog demons struggled against the bonds that held them. When they tried to claw it, they got electrocuted. Hiten raised his arm upwards as a ball of lightning formed at the top of the staff, getting bigger and bigger. A sinister smirk formed on Hiten's face as he threw his arm forwards and the ball atop the staff sped towards the dog demons.

"No!" Izayoi slammed the door open and ran towards her three boys.

* * *

"Gah!" blood dribbled down Kagome's parted lips as a demon thrust his hand through her gut. He took his hand out and slammed her against the wall. The demon glared at her.

"You…you will die! You killed my brother!" the demon punched her face, forming a bruise and he slashed at her some more. Kagome glared at her captor before her hands started glowing a blue. She placed her hand on the demon's hand that was placed around her throat.

The demon's hand started burning and he cried out in pain. He let go of her and clutched his burning hand. Kagome did a roundhouse kick on his head (besides, heads are very kickable).

"Think about the consequences before you stick your hand through someone's gut! Jerk!" Kagome yelled as she helped Fangs'.

The demon that stuck his hand through Kagome was the demon that pushed Kagome off of Fangs and caught her off guard. A herd of demons and humans alike rushed at Fangs as he fought them off with his claws and teeth. Blizzard of Snow and Ice only lasts for around fifteen minutes before he has to injure another 40 men.

When Fangs would claw or bite an attacker, he can inject a poison in them. Another special attack of his and it's called "_Frozen in Time_".

Kagome didn't want to hurt any more men than she already did so she just jumped on Fangs' back and gave him directions to where the Takahashi family is. He flew but once more, bullets whizzed by her head and she had had enough. She doesn't care if this place is mostly filled with lightning demons; she is going to use it.

"Eat this!" Kagome's hands glowed a murky blue once more as she raised her hands above her head and brought them down. Pipes from the wall broke out as water sprouted everywhere. She raised her arms above her head and started swishing her arms crazily.

She was chanting, "I call on you water of the earth, water of the heavens, to release your energy and protect your mistress! Rise!"

The waters that were spraying everywhere became whirlwinds and water tornadoes as they spun wildly in the corridor and the building destroying everything in its path. When a bullet was released, a spurt of water would wrap itself around the bullet and crush it.

Problem was, water does not mix well with lightning and Kagome knew that but she was running out of time. She can feel it; Izayoi's aura is getting farther away from the room Kagome was headed to, and was headed inside the room the Takahashi men were in, along with Hiten.

"Water is a conductor of lightning girl!" a demon yelled as he threw some lightning bolts her way. Kagome placed a barrier around her and Fangs', but it was weak because she's weak. The barrier cooperates with how Kagome is coping. If she's unharmed and strong, it will be strong. If Kagome was injured and tired like she is now, the barrier would be weak.

"Hurry Fangs'!" Kagome yelled out.

'_Stupid men distracting me and catching me off guard!' _Kagome thought angrily.

* * *

The lightning ball was just a few feet away from Takahashi family as Izayoi clung to Inutashiou. The males were all tired, burnt and exhausted from trying to claw the ropes that would electrocute them after.

"Everybody remain calm," Inutashiou whispered as Izayoi clung to him.

"Calm? Calm! How the hell can I remain calm when we're about to die!" Inuyasha hollered as he struggled, but stopped clawing the ropes.

"Kagome will come, she always does," Inutashiou always had faith in Kagome. Whenever someone was in danger, she would always be there, even if she were close to death herself.

"She would be here by now," Sesshomaru didn't have much faith in Kagome and still struggled with his brother.

"Just believe in her!"

"We're going to die!" Izayoi whispered.

"Izayoi! Move from there! I cannot stop it!" Hiten roared.

"No! I love Inutashiou only! I will not abandon my family!" Izayoi screamed.

The lightning blast was close now and nearly engulfed them.

"Neither will I!" Kagome and Fangs crashed through the walls and skidded on the ground. Fangs opened his mouth and the blizzard flew through the air, heading towards the ball. The ball was frozen in mid air till it plummeted to the ground and smashed into pieces.

Kagome jumped off of Fangs' back as he made another blizzard, this time, circling around a stunned, angered Hiten. Kagome's hand started glowing a murky blue as she swiped it down towards the family.

Water erupted from the ground and cut the ropes that bound the three males.

Kagome ran towards Hiten, ignoring all her injuries. She punched him and he flew in the air. Unfortunately for Kagome, Hiten flipped and his feet hit the wall, leaving cracks under his weight before he rebounded off and sent lightning bolts at Kagome.

"I will kill _**YOU**_!" Hiten roared out as wheels appeared on his feet.

"My ass!" Kagome planted her feet on the ground and placed her fists in front of her. Fangs'leapt and blew another blizzard towards Hiten but he dodged it.

"Inutashiou! Transform! Place your family on your back!" Kagome yelled before serves of punches and kicks were thrown. Kagome jumped, dodged, blocked and threw some punches and kicks of her own. Her hands were still glowing and now her feet were.

"Okay!" Inutashiou just stood there and closed his eyes. He started concentrating and soon, his hair and clothes started flapping wildly. He opened his eyes and they burned a deadly red. His nose turned into a snout as his face became dog like. He grew and his form changed.

He was a big dog, covered in silver fur as his saliva disintegrated the ground once it touched. He was about 60 feet tall as he gently grabbed Izayoi and placed her on his back and did the same to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Say goodbye!" Kagome jumped and Fangs went under her so she landed on his back before they headed towards Inutashiou's dog demon back.

Hiten made another lightning ball. "Screw you Izayoi! If you want to die with them, so be it!" Hiten made another lightning ball and threw it towards them as he swished his staff some more, making more lightning balls.

"Jump!" Kagome ordered Inutashiou.

Inutashiou roared and jumped, head first into the ceiling, trying his best to cover his family. The ceiling crumbled as dust and pieces and chunks of ceiling started to fall on the ground. Kagome called upon the water once more. As the water came to her right hand, she willed it to become a sword and it obeyed.

Fangs placed his paw on Kagome's water sword and it turned into ice once they touched. Kagome smirked and jumped off the dog and plummeted downwards.

Inuyasha became alarmed and so did his counterparts. "KAGOME!" he tried to jump but Fangs jumped and held him down. He struggled but his father's growl stopped him.

Kagome twirled her sword above her head before she brought it down to do an attack, but Hiten's staff met her sword and it made a big clang. Bolts of electricity and ice and water circled around the fighting forms.

"You will regret with messing with them and I," Kagome sneered as she kicked him in the gut and brought her sword down on his stomach. Blood immediately gushed out and sprayed everywhere. Kagome ripped the sword away from him and put it in front of her as Hiten brought down his staff on her and ignored his pain. He brought his leg up and kicked her head as she plummeted down, faster this time.

Kagome lost grip of her sword and the blood loss wasn't helping much either. Man, did her head hurt like hell. She couldn't keep her eyes open and closed them, knowing Inutashiou will finish this fight. She blacked out.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared again and tried to jump off but Fangs dug his claws in Inuyasha's shoulder blade lightly, pinning him on his father's back temporarily. He grabbed Inuyasha with his teeth and motioned Sesshomaru and Izayoi to go on his back. They did and Fangs leapt off and just stood in the air, Inuyasha dangling in his mouth.

Inutashiou gave a howl before he raised his large paw and brought it down upon an unsuspecting Hiten. A huge crash was made when Hiten and Inutashiou's paw made contact with the crumbling building. His dog-ears twitched as he heard sirens come this way. Inutashiou grabbed the falling Kagome just before her head touch the ground with his mouth, being careful that his saliva did not touch her.

He took his paw off of Hiten and found he was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Inutashiou shrunk as he transformed back to his human form. Kagome was hanging upside down in Inutashiou's mouth before he placed her in his arms. He looked at Kagome and Hiten and made up his mind. He grabbed the enemy roughly and jumped out of the crumbling building and landed in front of a descending Fangs.

The police cars, fire trucks and ambulances all skidded against the road and rushed outside their vehicles. The police handcuffed all the men. When the building started shaking, they all ran out, thinking that pursuing a girl is worthless if they're going to die because of her.

Then a police came up and grabbed Hiten and handcuffed him and roughly pushed his unconscious body in his car. The police smiled thanks and helped his other companions.

"He'll be in jail for a long time," a passing police said.

A doctor came up to the family and ushered them in the ambulance to tend to their minor burns and wounds. But when he reached for Kagome, Inutashiou growled and pressed her body closer to his. Inuyasha jogged up to them and was about to snatch Kagome away from his father and cradle her in his arms instinctively, when he saw his father protect her body and growl at the doctor.

"Sir, we have to bring her to the hospital; she's losing to much blood," the doctor tried to reason but kept his hands to himself.

Inutashiou nodded and hopped in an ambulance, motioning for Izayoi, his two sons and Fangs to come in, but the doctor stopped him.

"There isn't enough room for all you to go in. Only he can."

"Oh okay," Izayoi nodded and watched as they shut the ambulance doors and sped through the night, the red and blue sirens ringing through the still night.

"Ma'am, I can bring you and your family to the hospital if you would like?" a young man smiled at them.

"Yes, thank you," Izayoi smiled back and she and her boys hopped in the car.

"What about Fangs?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed that Fangs couldn't fit inside.

"Ah, shoot!" the young man snapped his fingers.

"What hospital are they going at?" Inuyasha stepped out of the car and jumped on Fangs' back.

"Tokyo General Hospital."

"Let's go Fangs' We'll meet you there!" Inuyasha and Fangs took off into the night.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Well Miss Kagome, you can sign out of the hospital. You are good as new! I'm very surprised you healed so quickly!" the doctor beamed at her.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled and walked towards the awaiting people.

"Okay, I signed you out of the hospital, we can go now," Inutashiou yawned and stretched.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha held his complaining stomach.

Sesshomaru looked up from the magazine he was reading and got up to join his family with Fangs'not to far behind. Kagome noticed Izayoi was missing and voiced out her concern.

"Is Izayoi okay?" Kagome peered into Inutashiou's eyes.

"Yeah, she just went to the bathroom."

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha complained.

"Back!" Izayoi sang out and joined the group.

"Let's go home. I don't like hospitals much," Kagome stuck out her tongue in disgust. "It smells too."

Inuyasha scowled in displeasure. "I said I'm hu-"

"Kagome will cook for you once were at home," Izayoi replied. "And, I heard she is a fabulous cook!"

"Whenever we talk about how great the food is, father would always mention you," Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the hospital, the whole family trailing behind him.

"I'm not that good!"

"I bet she's horrible at cooking. I bet she'll put rat poison in my food!" Inuyasha complained as he held his growling stomach.

"Hey! I saved your life you know! And I didn't hear a word of thanks slip past your blubbering lips you jerk!" Kagome raised her fist in a threatening matter but Inuyasha put it down and scowled harder.

"Uh huh, I'm sure! My dad did the saving!" Inuyasha yelled and pointed at his father who just raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome? Did Fangs do his transportation power thing?" Inutashiou struggled to remember what Fangs' other special abilities name.

"Transportation Within Time? Yeah, Fangs subconsciously did that just before Inuyasha, Fangs and I were blasted to smithereens," Kagome saw the puzzled looks on Izayoi's, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's faces and explained.

"It's when Fangs can transport anyone he wishes to in another place but it has to be within his range. I guess he transported us separately because he was unconscious," Kagome explained.

Transportation Within Time can be done at anytime, as long as he has enough energy to do it. It's pretty easy to transport him alone, but to transport two more people, he's bound to forget one or accidentally separate the whole gang if not enough energy is used.

"Anyways!"

"Inuyasha! Shut up!"

"Me?"

"You deaf puppy?" Kagome taunted.

"Do we have a car?" Sesshomaru asked. His eyes were scanning the parking lot to see where the car has gone.

"…" Inutashiou was speechless. He gazed on the pavement and saw his dented plate and shards of broken glass. Someone stole their car!

"Look on the bright side! It's a beautiful day!" Izayoi chirped and fangs roared in agreement.

As the group bickered, no one noticed two pairs of eyes were watching them, specifically Kagome.

"Hey what happened to Manten? Hiten's younger brother?" Inutashiou has been wondering this question for quite a long time and forgot about it, up until now.

"He died from cancer. I think that's why Hiten went all obsessive times ten," Izayoi sighed and looked at the still yelling teens.

'_They're perfect for each other,' _everyone thought, except Kagome and Inuyasha.

"JERK!"

"WENCH!"

* * *

**Somewhere far and dark**

"Report," a crisp, monotone voice demanded.

"She just got back from the fight of Hiten and in perfect condition" a monotone voice immediately answered.

"Good. Who is she with?" the master leaned on his elbows, placed on a desk.

Another voice answered, laced with hatred for the man she serves. "The Takahashi family. It seems like the youngest son fancies her-"

The master slammed his fist on the desk, nearly scaring the two people. He calmed down and rubbed his temples and smiled a slow, sinister smirk.

"Let them have some fun for a while. I want you two to keep an eye on her, keep tags on her and report back to me. If I hear that you have betrayed me…" the master left the threat hanging in mid-air and the two people knew what the consequences would be.

"Yes master," the owner of the first voice got up and left.

"Yes…master," the voice was laced with rage, as were her eyes as she locked eyes with a pair of scarlet red eyes before she joined her partner.

"Good. You are dismissed," the master waved lazily and turned in his chair. He leaned forward a bit and grasped a picture of a smiling, yet dirty younger version of Kagome.

"Soon, Kagome. Soon, you'll be mine," the master stroked his finger gently upon the picture as his fangs poked out from his smirking lips.

* * *


	3. 3: Answers and New People

Runaway Angel

_Half-demon talking in mind_

**_Demon talking in mind_**

**Human talking in mind**

* * *

Chapter Three- Answers and New People

A week had passed since the whole kidnapping incident. The Takahashi family concluded they had to stay at a hotel while architects and construction workers fixed up their place.

"This is seriously messed up," the annoyed half-demon grumbled under his breath all the while covering his over sensitive nose from the already rising dust and smoke.

Izayoi continued to talk to the architects. "Hey, since Inuyasha's room is…gone, why not fix up the whole place?"

"So, you want your whole house smashed up into tiny little bits and when you get back a new house awaits you? It'll take around five months." The contractor replied.

"Thanks so much," Izayoi beamed and joined her family.

Inutashiou heard what the architect said and he glanced at Kagome and he looked sadly at her. Kagome was living with the Takahashi family for good but she needed to go shopping to get her female needs: Combs, a few outfits, toys for Fangs, and the like.

The sun was up high in the sky, the city of Tokyo bustling and noisy, and clouds adrift in the clear, vast sky. All in all, it was a beautiful day, except for the fact that huge machines were tearing their way down the road to destroy the Takahashi residence. Dust, shards of glass and splinters of wood and metal flew everywhere.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here without protection," Kagome said nervously.

"No really? What gave you that idea?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes but he got bopped on the head by his mom. "Which hotel are we going to stay at anyways?" he grumbled sulkily.

"Beautiful Paradise Inn" Izayoi sighed happily.

That's where the family ended up. "Beautiful Paradise Inn" which allowed pets, as long as they behaved. The inn was true to its name. It had an indoor fountain in the middle of the lobby; the carpeted floor was soft and plushy, the check-in desk was to the right of the fountain and there was a big, glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling and the smell of strawberries and mango wafted around the big, square room.

There were two staircases on each side of the check in desk that spiraled to the first and second floor and on up. Across the check-in desk were two big plasma screens TV's with cream-colored leather couches situated in front. There were families checking in or checking out while their kids ran around the lobby, giggles and laughs tore from their mouths. The females with the Takahashi men had goofy smiles plastered to their faces.

"Ahh, I love the feeling this inn gives off! So homey!" Izayoi gushed as she ran to the water fountain and peered in.

"I agree! It stands true to its name!" Kagome giggled and dived in the plushy couch, snuggling against it. "So comfy!"

The three men looked at each other, "Women."

Inutashiou walked towards the counter to sign them in and smiled at the man behind it. He smiled back and motioned with his hand towards a sign besides him. "Please be prepared to communicate with paper pen/pencil for I am deaf." Inutashiou nodded and politely took the pen and paper from the man's hands. He messily scrawled down his wordings and handed the sheet and pen to the man.

_5 adults and one demon pet. Staying for about five months. Finest room you have to offer. _

The man nodded his head and showed the price to Inutashiou. The man wrote on the same paper his question. _Are you going to pay now or the day you leave sir?_

Inutashiou snatched his wallet from his back pocket and took out a credit card and handed it to the man, answering his question. The man in return smiled, as he swiped the card that paid the exact amount and handed it back. He held one finger and passed through a door behind the counter. He came back out with a card that spelled "Beautiful Paradise Inn" and handed that to the eldest of the dog demons.

Inutashiou nodded his head in thanks and turned around to tell his mate and Kagome that they had a room. When he turned around however, he witnessed something that would embarrass both youngsters, and for him, it went in slow motion.

Kagome was off the plushy couch and wide awake, sitting on the fountains ledge, her figure towering over the base of the fountain. Inuyasha walked casually away from his father and stood behind an unsuspecting Kagome and he thrust his hands forward with an evil grin on his devilish face. Kagome sensed that Inuyasha was behind her and before his hands made contact with her petite back, she twisted her body and avoided being pushed in by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's gleaming eyes widened in surprise as his arms started flailing as he tried to get his balance back and not end up in the cold water. Inutashiou's eyes widened as well as he continued to watch on. Inuyasha's still flailing arms tried to gain his balance, his claws snagged Kagome's clothing and when he went in, so did she. A big splash resounded in the lobby as everybody froze and turned towards the two beet-red faced teens in the fountain.

Inutashiou slapped his hand against his forehead as his eyes rolled up to the heavens in a silent prayer. Sesshomaru stood beside his father and cocked an eyebrow, clearly telling him he was amused once again. Izayoi had left her spot from the fountain to go look at the brochures with Fangs by her side before Kagome and Inuyasha ended up in the pool. Now she sighed and walked towards the fountain once more.

Inuyasha stepped out of the fountain, sopping wet and shook himself dry like a dog. Kagome stayed in the pool a while longer and lowered her head from embarrassment before slowly getting out of the fountain. There was a huge puddle forming on the nice carpet but that was the least of everyone's worries.

A young man took a towel off his shoulder and ran towards the sopping teens. He offered the towel to Kagome, with a smile on his face and she looked up and took the towel from the teen's arms, with a silent thank you. She wrapped it around her shivering body and turned towards Inuyasha. He was glaring at the teen that gallantly offered Kagome the towel.

"Oh dear! You two are such troublemakers! First the food fight in the restaurant and now this!" Izayoi scolded at the two teens. Everybody still stared on, forgetting what they were doing and took interest in the two wet teens.

Inuyasha growled and everybody resumed to his or her tasks, still taking glances at the embarrassed youths.

"I- thank you," Kagome said to the helpful young man and looked up, clearly he was taller than she was.

He had a very charming smile on his face as his violet or blue eyes twinkled back at her. He had a nice build Kagome couldn't help but notice, as he was wearing swimming trunks and flip-flops. His skin was tan, (lighter than Inuyasha's though) and his black hair was placed in a rat-tail at the nape of his neck.

"You're very welcome. I always do what I can do when a beautiful lady such as yourself needs to be saved in such an embarrassing position," the young man grabbed one of Kagome's hands and kissed the top of it. His other hand immediately went to the rear of the girl. As his hand found its designated spot and rested firmly above it he rubbed her butt with a content sigh escaping his lips until a fist met his face. The boy reared backwards from the force and rubbed his sore jaw. He cracked open his clenched eyes and was met with the angered face of a half-demon.

"Pervert!" Kagome squeaked.

"Don't. Touch. HER!" Inuyasha screamed out. He pushed a gaping Kagome behind him and raised a fist in the "feeler's" face.

"Ouch, usually I get slapped not punched. Ahh, but it was worth it," he smiled goofily and stared back at the hanyou's flaming orbs.

"Anyways, we have a room let's get a move on people!" Inutashiou hauled both Kagome and Inuyasha over his shoulders and walked towards their room, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Fangs followed behind casting wary glances at the abused, grinning boy they left behind.

"Goodbye fair maiden!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha hollered before he and his family entered the elevator.

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing," Kagome came out of the bathroom with a new set of clothes on. A blue tight long sleeve shirt that flared a tiny bit at the ends with a blue-gray shirt on top that had a rose on her right breast as silver streaks ran across and around the rose. She had a brown vest with plenty of pockets and she wore black, baggy, knee-length shorts with pink ankle socks.

"It's kinda your fault," Inuyasha grumbled as he fixed his hat above his ears. He wore a black wife beater with dark blue, low-riding jeans and yellow flip-flops adorned his clawed feet.

"Those flip-flops, they don' t match your attire," Sesshomaru pointed out but everyone ignored him.

"Your claws snagged my shirt!" Kagome countered back and stomped towards the lazy Inuyasha that lay on one of the couches.

"If you hadn't moved, this wouldn't have happened!" Inuyasha said and sat up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That made my day though!" Inutashiou laughed as he and Izayoi were sitting in beach chairs on the deck that overlooked the pool down below.

"This is a nice room, but I prefer the other hotels we've been to," Sesshomaru said as he made himself coffee in the kitchen.

The room was big, the best in the inn. From the door, you could see the living room and kitchen. The bathroom was on the far side of the living room. The kitchen had a sink, dishwasher, stove and microwave. On the right hand side of the microwave was a table that stuck out from the wall. There were four chairs that were aligned in front. Beside the table was another table, a round one that had six chairs circling it with a chandelier above it. Across from the kitchen were three bedrooms with a bathroom in each one.

To be in the actual living room, there were three steps. The floor was laminate and there were black leather couches planted in front of a plasma screen with a coffee table in between. On the right side of the T.V were glass doors that led to the deck. On the left side of the TV was a big window.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other intently, willing the other one to give up.

"Fangs come here," Kagome ordered and her feline companion obeyed and jumped in between the half-demon and his master. Kagome broke eye contact and started cuddling with Fangs, who purred in content.

"That was utterly pointless," Sesshomaru said as he gently situated himself besides Kagome, sipping on his coffee.

"The staring contest? I know."

"What are you? A water sprite? A demon?" Sesshomaru didn't move, but his eyes landed directly on Kagome's eyes.

Once that question was released, it sparked Inuyasha and Izayoi's curiosity about Kagome's heritage.

"Now that I think about it, you're not really human are you Kagome?" Inuyasha pondered out loud.

"No…" Kagome said quietly and began a long speech on her heritage. "I am an Elemental Angel or specifically a '_Water Angel_'. I can manipulate water to bend to my will at any time. There are many types of elemental angels other than myself: fire angels, wind angels, snow angels, water angels, and so on. They control what element they are. Wind angels are the strongest of us all because wind is everywhere so if you meet one, I suggest you don't provoke them. The elements that angels control has to be existent and within their range. For example, a fire angel is at its strongest in the daytime when the sun is shining because it draws its fire from the sun's rays or houses, buildings, people etc that are on fire (in daytime or nighttime). We're different from demons that can summon fire, water, or lightning. They don't need a source to draw their powers from, they can just summon it anywhere, at anytime. Also Elemental Angels are very rare but normal angels are very common." The girl explained.

"What sets Elemental Angels and normal angels apart are that normal angels don't control any element, they just possess supernatural abilities no human can possess. Angels aren't technically dead, depends if they were born in Heaven or here in the world of the living, Earth. My father and I were born here while my mother was born in heaven. They just call us "angels" because our descendants are heavenly beings that were born in heaven and did not find out that they had powers to transport between the two dimensions, until many millennia later. Once they did, they discovered they could disguise themselves as normal human beings and mask their very bright aura. Normal angels born on Earth can only transport themselves within earth itself and elemental angels cannot transport themselves at all. Angels that can transport themselves can transport anyone they want to, whether in the different dimensions or other places in Earth."

"So there is such thing as heaven and hell right? Good souls go to heaven and the bad ones go to hell?" Izayoi asked, her brain sucking up all the information that was being sent.

"Correct and then there's Limbo. Where angels or devils of the gateways to their world are contemplating where the soul should go, heaven or hell. Some stay there for months, years or even centuries, depends on what they did in their lifetime," Kagome continued on.

"Is there such thing as God and Satan?" Izayoi asked and she and her mate came inside with their beach chairs under their arms.

"No. Angels rule all of heaven while devils rule hell. The devils all vote on who should rule as their king or queen for 25 years till they switch and angels don't."

"Isn't there conflict between the two dimensions?" Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Sometimes on who should rule the world of the living, but for now we are all agreed that no one should rule this dimension."

Everybody was quiet, sinking all the information into his or her brains. Inutashiou and Fangs looked bored- they already knew this stuff already and hearing it again, especially since it was a long speech, they grew restless. Fangs jumped off the couch and padded towards the deck. Kagome's eyes flew open when the sudden warmth that once wrapped around her left without warning as her head gently plopped in Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as his face grew hot and Kagome's cheeks burned a bright scarlet. Three pairs of eyes fell on the blushing teens and they just kept on staring and staring.

**'_Don't move hanyou…'_**

**'I'm quite comfortable myself...don't you dare move!'**

"Get the hell off me wench!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome's head off his lap and he scooted farther from her. He turned his head away from her and his family; his face still remained red and hot.

Kagome's head landed on the soft, padded couch and she glared at Inuyasha's back.

'_Stupid, idiotic, ego-' _Kagome thought negatively but her thoughts were interrupted when someone threw another question at her. "Sorry what?"

"How do you know father?" Sesshomaru asked and quietly sipped his coffee, yet his eyes were focused on Kagome.

"Well," Kagome sat up and straightened her clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles and patting her messy hair. "I'll let Inutashiou answer your question."

"What?" Inutashiou snapped out of his sleepy haze when he heard his name being called.

"How you know Kagome and vice versa?"

"Well," Inutashiou scratched his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Okay well, to put it in shortest terms, Kagome's father, Akira Tama, was my best friend since we were babies. So through him I met baby Kagome. Cute, quiet and stubborn baby she was back then. Izayoi met Akira a few times before he left for some business…" Inutashiou said softly.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Do I have to go to school?" Inuyasha whined as he slipped his clawed feet in his old, skater shoes.

"Yes! And goodness gracious Inuyasha! Get a new pair of shoes!" Izayoi said as she waved Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru off.

Inuyasha and Kagome were off to grade 10 while Sesshomaru was going to grade 12. They all attended "Tokyo Secondary School". It was about a fifteen-minute walk from their old home, but from the hotel, it would be around a twenty-minute walk. The three teens had to walk and Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't mind, but Inuyasha sure did. They didn't get a ride because Izayoi persisted that it was such a beautiful day and with more persuasion, Inuyasha finally caved in.

It was quiet between the three as they left the hotel and headed towards the school. Kagome followed the boys as she gazed at the beautiful morning. The sky was a lovely, calm blue with no clouds in sight, and birds flew high in the sky. Cars and people, some hurriedly, others calmly, headed towards their destinations. The sounds of animated chatter revolved around the already busy city.

"Sooo…" Kagome started to break off the silence.

"What wench?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome fumed silently and she was about to respond when she caught Sesshomaru staring intently yet softly at someone. More specifically a demon female. He left the two youngsters and headed straight towards her.

"…umm…" Kagome was left speechless. She's never seen Sesshomaru with such a soft look in his eyes. Ever.

"That's his girlfriend," Inuyasha snorted.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sesshomaru growled back and briskly turned around to continue his trek towards the girl.

"Sure!" Inuyasha sarcastically yelled at his brother as he and Kagome kept on walking.

"Who's that? Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" Kagome asked as she thrust her thumb in the dog demons and female demon's direction.

"No, she's just a friend," Inuyasha quoted friends with his fingers.

"They look cute together!" Kagome cooed and Inuyasha gagged.

* * *

"Well…welcome to Tokyo Secondary. This school is very…judgable," Inuyasha said dully as he and the girl next to him neared the hellhole.

"Is judgable a word?" Kagome asked.

"It's in my vocabulary," Inuyasha paused for a dramatic effect before, "So, yeah, it's a word." Inuyasha grinned cockily at her before he went through the doors, letting them slam in her face.

Kagome's face burned red, but she calmed herself down and went through the doors, as calmly as possible without screaming and going on a rampage to find the stupid hanyou. That would be easy. Wrong. Kagome passed through the school doors and her eyes widened. Hoards of groups/cliques were in their own spot and no sight of the hanyou was found.

"Inuyasha was right, this school is very judgable," Kagome talked to no one in particular as she tried to find a familiar face in the huge crowd, yet it was in vain.

* * *

"Where the hell is that wench!" Inuyasha growled lowly. He was sitting on one of the benches inside the school as he tried to locate the angel. He was too lazy to actually get up and find her himself.

' **Well, you did slam the door in her face!'**

'_**What if the people are picking on her right now! Get your lazy, fat-booty up and find her! Fatass!'**_

'_Shut up morons. Her fault she's to damn slow,' _Inuyasha defended himself as he was being ganged up on his counterparts. He noticed someone was talking to him and he barely looked up at the person speaking to him.

"Sup? My name's Houshi. Houshi Miroku…" Miroku laughed at his own impression of James Bond and he stopped when he noticed he was being ignored. He waved a hand in front of the hanyou's face. "Hellooooo, anyone in there? Are you some mentally, untalkative-challenged kid who cannot talk or something?"

"Go away. If not, I'm going to kill you!"

"That sounds familiar- OMG! You're him! EEEEEEEEE!" Miroku squealed.

"OMG?...what the hell? Isn't it 'oh my go'-" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to look at the teen's face clearly when anger coursed through his veins.

"You!" Inuyasha got up and slapped the back of annoying teen's head, very hard. Miroku keeled over from the blow and rubbed his head gingerly while gazing up at the hanyou with one eye.

"Like OMG, that hurt," Miroku whined.

"Be a man!" Inuyasha growled before he left to go find Kagome himself. Inuyasha stopped and turned around, "And stop saying the letters 'O-M-G!'"

* * *

Kagome was still trying to find someone familiar when she realized she could just use her angel abilities. Her eyes turned from a sapphire blue to an ocean murky blue just as the warning bell rung. Kagome was pushed and shoved randomly by the huge, overbearing crowd trying to get to their lockers and classrooms when the bell rung.

"No! I'm going to be late!" Kagome cursed and she tried to push her way through the crowd, but she was pushed back with equal force and she stumbled onto a body.

"Stupid girl! I don't think you want to be late for your first day at school?" Inuyasha caught her and took her silence as a no and he threw her over his shoulder and grabbed her butt and she screamed some more. "Shut up! This way is faster and it won't fall off! Besides, your butt is lumpy and gross-feeling."

"I'm not an 'it'! I'm a 'her'! And I have a nice butt!" Kagome screamed as she clutched Inuyasha's shirt tightly as he pushed and ran over people in his way to get to his class. "You're running people over you jerk!"

Inuyasha snorted and kept on going until he skidded in front of a classroom and placed Kagome back on the ground. He opened the door and pushed Kagome inside and he followed, closing the door. Everybody looked at the hanyou and new girl weirdly and the bell rung once more

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I see I have you in my science class once more, yet you have no supplies? I'll let that slide since it's the first day and all," the science teacher said and looked at Kagome. "And you are…?"

"Kagome Tama ma'am."

The teacher looked at her list and the room was silent for a second. "I'm sorry Ms. Tama, you're not in this class."

"Oh…" Kagome blushed and she grabbed Inuyasha's hip-hop hat atop his head and placed it on hers and said a quiet bye before she left.

"Hey! That's my hat we-" Inuyasha stopped when the teacher glared at him to sit down and he did, very slowly though which angered her more.

* * *

Kagome walked around the empty hallways as she stared at her schedule, which had four classes this semester.

A. Drama  
B. Socials  
C. Math  
D. P.E.

Her footsteps echoed in the hallways as she walked over the shiny, clean, tiled floor. Kagome looked down and she could see her reflection smiling back at her.

"You look like an idiot, just smiling randomly," a voice behind her said dully and Kagome stopped.

She turned around and saw the female demon that Sesshomaru walked off with. She had jet-black hair held in a bun by two feathers. Her red, scarlet eyes gleamed back at her and her lipstick lips were pulled in a thin line. Her bangs dangled just above her eyelids, showing her shaped eyebrows. She wore a black, tight-fitting tank top with dark-blue skinny jeans and flats covered her feet. She also had earrings on; they were green beads going from biggest bead to smallest.

"Well yeah? I'm a proud idiot!" Kagome stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms, her eyes showing defiance.

Kagura sneered at her and purposely bumped into the smaller girl, making her stumble back and fall harshly on her butt, yet the older girl kept on walking. Kagome glared heatedly at the chick's back. "What? You handicapped or something? Watch where you're going!"

Kagura froze in mid-step and out of nowhere, she had a fan in her right hand. Kagome got up, her guard up and her body tensed in case of a surprise attack. Kagura swiftly turned around and flicked her wrist as bright, crescent-moon shaped blades headed towards the younger girl. Kagome raised her glowing arms and brought them down as water sprouted from the pipes and created a water wall in front of her and the blades were absorbed in the water. Kagome placed her arms back at her sides and the water wall dissipated. Kagura swore she saw a halo floating atop Kagome's head before it vanished.

Kagome smiled cheerfully and turned around and walked off, leaving Kagura stunned. _'How- how did she do that? She can't be…can she, wait…she is! Oh, I found you…master will be pleased,'_ Kagura thought and smirked after as she too turned around, her smirk still plastered on her face.

* * *

"Food!" Inuyasha mumbled before his face was deep in the container of rice. Rice pieces flew everywhere as he messily and rudely ate it in front of Kagome.

Kagome was just about to put one ball of shomai in her mouth but changed her mind when she saw Inuyasha eat and talk at the same time.

"Sho, I gosh tree crashes witcha," Inuyasha talked with his mouth full of rice. (So, I got three classes with you). Inuyasha and Kagome are in the same socials, math and P.E. class, though they have different Block A classes. Inuyasha is in science and Kagome is in drama.

"Umm, let's just say I know what you just said," Kagome's face twisted in disgust and looked at Inuyasha's stomach. "Where do all the food go? You're so skinny! You barely have any fat!"

Inuyasha swallowed the food and answered, "Because," he flexed his muscles in his arms, "I got these babies," he kissed the top of his biceps and grinned, arrogance radiating off his form.

"Cocky, arrogant-" Kagome said and flexed some muscles of her own, "You ain't the only one with those! So hah!"

**_'Damn, that's hott!'_**

Inuyasha gawked until he stopped and glared at her teasingly. "Those ain't muscles," he braced himself to run after what he's going to say next, "Those are fat!" He jumped up, forgetting about his food, and high –tailed his butt out of there as Kagome's aura flared dangerously and she screamed a war cry before she leapt after him.

As the two teens ran around campus, one sputtering angry words and the other laughing maniacally, they didn't notice two people in front of them. Four bodies interlocked with each other, as arms, legs and other flailing body parts tried to balance themselves but gravity won and they all tumbled on the ground. Three pained moans escaped all their lips as they all got up but couldn't when one person was not cooperating.

"Miroku get off!" a woman's voice screamed at the man atop of the pile.

"I'm comfortable where I am my lady."

"If you don't get off, a repeat of what happened before would happen…"

"So faaaaaaat….!"

The male atop the pile hurriedly got off, not wanting to lose any more brain cells and dusted his clothes off and dusted the ladies clothes but got slapped. Well, there go another 2 million brain cells. The hanyou slapped the guy again and he lost another 1 million brain cells.

"It's you!" Kagome pointed, as she was a safe distance from the violating dude/ towel boy she had taken to calling him.

"Ahh, we meet again my love!" Miroku was going to continue but when he got two death glares he quieted down.

"Stay the hell away from her! I will kick your-"

"Inuyasha! Hi, my name's Kagome Tama and this here," Kagome pointed at Inuyasha, "Is Inuyasha Takahashi, a friend of mine."

"Hello, my name is Sango Tajiya and this here," Sango's voice became dull, "Is Miroku Houshi. If he touches you, or stare at you funny, tell me."

"Oh okay," Kagome said as she shuffled closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha snatched his hat from Kagome and placed it back on his head. "That's mine wench."

"What grade are you guys in?" Sango asked and she kept throwing wary glances at Miroku who kept looking at other girls.

"10," both hanyou and angel said simultaneously.

"We're supposed to be in grade eleven but we both flunked and we had to re-do grade ten all over again…stupid teachers, they shouldn't be teachers anyways!" Sango huffed angrily.

Kagome smiled, "I think this is the beginning of a new friendship!"

"Same 'ere Kagome! Now, are you sure you and that hanyou are just friends?" Sango quoted friends with her fingers.

What they didn't know was a pair of black pools watched them, keeping tabs on them before she became one with the shadows.

** Somewhere dark and far…**

"So, you have met her?" the monotone voice asked.

"Yes master, her aura shows strength and defiance."

"And what about the hanyou?" the lord spat out the word with total loathing.

'_Did you forget? You too are a hanyou,' _the woman thought grimly and allowed her quieter partner to answer.

"His aura is strong as well but if he is trained properly he would be a harder foe. He is very overprotective over the target and if any man touches her he will go crazy."

"Good, you are dismissed. Impudent wench, you stay here."

Their master had nick-named his rebelling servant "impudent wench" instead of her real name. He saw how her eyes flashed with hard-core fury at the name and quickly glanced at her leaving partner as the door closed with a loud slam. How quickly her emotions changed: from loathing, to a great fear of what was going to take place.

He smirked, "I can read your thoughts when you are in my range and what you said deeply, deeply hurt me, but not as much as it will you," he opened his hand and within it was a beating heart. He clenched hard on the heart and he watched, amusement swirling in those deathly orbs of his as the woman dropped to her knees and clutched her chest. She writhed in pain and convulsed as painful screams tore out of her mouth and into the air. Her partner outside the door winced and kept on walking…

* * *

KUMUSTA! I wanna thank my beta reader NaKeva Rapp Cullen for betaing this chapter! So please, reveiw and check out some of her stories if you really LOVE RENT!

Salamat po! (is that how you spell it? i can't spell filipino words, even though i am filipino...lol )


	4. 4: Black Petals

Runaway Angel

_Half-demon talking in mind_

**_Demon talking in mind_**

**Human talking in mind**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Black Petals**

_'Don't worry Kagome, we'll see each other very shortly.'_

* * *

"FREEDOM BABY!" Miroku screamed as he slammed the doors opened and he waited for the rest of his friends to come out.

Kagome laughed and tried to finish her homework and Sango looked at her watch on her left wrist. 5:30 pm.

"I should kick your stupid ass! I could've been home watching my favourite show! But nooo! You just had to feel her ass didn't you! You just couldn't shut up! And you got me tied into all this! Then you and Sango started a damn food fight! Resulting in DETENTION!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Miroku down the steps. "I've never had a detention before! Now, you ruined my detention-free record!" the angry hanyou gagged when the old smell of cafeteria food still lingered on his body.

When Inuyasha pushed Miroku, the falling teen stuck out his right arm and used that to do a one-hand handstand on the step. Miroku's shirt started sliding towards his face and it showed the rim of something. Immediately, he slightly bent his right arm and legs and flipped to a standing position. He smiled gleefully and winked at the angry hanyou, but it didn't reach his eyes as usual. "Ta-da!"

Inuyasha huffed not impressed by Miroku's acrobatic skills, crossed his arms and started walking off. "It's 5:32 moron! We should've left school at 2:45!"

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Kagome called out and stuffed her homework in her bag, while trying to catch up with the already walking hanyou. "Bye Sango! Bye Miroku!" the girl screamed as she and her companion left their eyesight.

Once the angel being and hanyou was gone, Sango angrily turned towards the solemn looking teen. "That was a stupid move…" and with that, she turned to the opposite direction their friends left and started walking towards her home, with a serious looking Miroku following.

* * *

"I never knew you were the goody two shoes type," Kagome teased her red-faced friend; either from embarrassment or anger she didn't know.

"I ain't a goody-two shoes," Inuyasha mumbled and tried to calm down his hot face. "So, shut the hell up."

"Hey, did you notice what was on Miroku's body when his shirt slid a tiny bit?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha felt a jolt of envy and answered gruffly, "Probably a tattoo or soemthing."

Kagome nodded and kept on walking, until they passed an alleyway. Kagome walked back and peered in the deserted alleyway.

"Why are you walking backwards. Geez…" Inuyasha soon became silent as he saw a whirlwind of black petals swirl around Kagome and him before the wind died down and the petals dropped to the ground. He noticed Kagome's stiff posture and her ragged breathing. He also noticed a pile of soft, black petals fluttering around their figures.

He walked closer to her and asked in a quiet, hushed voice, "Kagome? Are you all right? We should go home."

Kagome craned her neck to look behind her and she saw a shadow loom behind Inuyasha before it disappeared. "Yeah, we should go." The two teens left the alleyway, leaving behind them the black petals.

"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Inuyasha's worried face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired after that whole food fight incident back at scool. It reminds me of the food fight back at the restaurant, the day where we first met.." She smiled a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes and Inuyasha knew something was wrong, but he left it alone.

The two teens walked in silence towards their temporary home. Once there, Inuyasha raised his fist to knock but Sesshomaru opened the door first.

"Now shut up, Dad is tired and Mom's sleeping. And Fangs is in your room sleeping Kagome," the eldest of the brothers' hissed.

"After doing what? Eh eh…" Inuyasha lifted both his eyebrows in a suggestive matter towards Sesshomaru. Kagome started making puking sounds when she found out what Inuyasha meant and her face blushed red.

"I do not find it flattering that my brother is hitting on me," Sesshomaru said and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of his favourite drink: coffee.

Inuyasha gawked at the calm Sesshomaru and started blubbering, trying to regain control over his slack lips. "I didn't mean you! I meant-"

"We all know what you meant," Kagome says as she situated herself in the couch and started watching T.V. "I find it disgusting, you pig, I mean dog." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha growled. "I meant mom and dad you freaks! And I'm a **dog demon,** not a **dog!**"

"Sure you did," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a cup for himself. "You guys want any?"

"You're a coffee addict. Those things are nasty!"

"Have you ever tried it before?"

The two brothers started bickering and their bickering woke up their father. He came out with messy hair, droopy eyes and his pants were almost below his hips and he had no shirt on. "Why y'all yelling. I'm sleepy so shut up!" he then went back inside.

The three teens stared at the closed doors and Kagome started laughing and her laughter was contagious, Inuyasha started laughing and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Ahaha, that's funny."

The door opened again and Inutashiou came out, this time, with sweat pants on and a shirt as he tried to tame his messy hair. He glared at them all.

"This is all your fault why I'm awake right now." He immediately went in the fridge and started digging in it for something to eat.

The door opened again and Izayoi came out, yawning wearing a big t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Your father and I are going out. You guys stay here, no parties, no sex and no drugs!" Izayoi warned.

"Mom!" Inuyasha glared at a laughing Kagome and continued, "Where are you guys going?"

"Just to eat out," Inutashiou said as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"Aww, a date! How romantic!" Kagome said and clapped her hands.

"I will chaperone these two troublemakers…" Sesshomaru's hands were filled with cash suddenly. "Thank you father."

"I'll chaperone Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out teasingly.

"I don't need to be baby-sat!"

* * *

"What do you think they're doing right now?"

"You're worse than Miroku!"

"…"

"Me! I wasn't thinking of _that_! Ahh, Kagome's a pervert…" Inuyasha says slyly.

"Both of you shut up, I'm trying to study," Sesshomaru demanded as he read his textbook.

Inuyasha snorted. "Nerd. Oww! Don't throw that at me!"

"It's a pen, it's not going to injure that hard head of yours," Kagome yawned. "I'm going to bed, it's like 9:30 pm and we have school tomorrow. Good night guys. Good night puppy! Come on Fangs"

"Wench!" Inuyasha cried out.

Kagome ignored him and Fangs gave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a lick before he was inside the room.

"That was disgusting."

"Great, I have cat slobber on me."

Kagome changed into her pajamas: a blue tank top and purple striped, cotton pants. Fangs jumped on the bed, circling it before lying down. Kagome jumps in after him once she was done brushing her teeth and combing her hair. She petted Fangs before she drifted off to sleep, her hand atop her companion's head stilled.

Late at night, around 10:50 pm, the moonlight shone through the uncovered windows, illuminating Kagome and Fangs figure, a swirl of black petals brushed up against the glass, some landing on the porch before it went still. Within Kagome's dreams, her angelic senses woke her to a familiar aura.

As her eyes opened slightly, her senses were on high alert and her body stiffened. She scanned her room and soon, when she noticed some black petals stuck on her glass, a strong sense of fear erupted in Kagome, which awakened Fangs. She looked to the digital clock and it read 10:55pm.

Kagome got up from bed, Fangs trying to pull her back down but she ignored his pulling. The scared girl slowly and hesitantly walked up to the glass and placed her hand on the glass where a black petal, fluttered innocently with the wind outside. She gulped, she knew there were more, they always come in a huge bundle.

She walked away from the window and went outside her room, following the aura of the other black petals and it lead her to the balcony. Once there, she opened one door silently with Fangs right behind her, his body tensing because of his distressed mistress.

Confirming her fear, a pile of black petals laid there, some dancing with the wind and some just barely floating off the ground. Kagome's eyes widened and her fear rose up further and she almost screamed, but contained herself and she quickly shut the glass door. She immediately ran to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's room but slowed down when she opened the door.

Sesshomaru was sleeping on the bed quietly and Inuyasha was supposed to be lying on the couch but he was gone. A hand rested on her shoulder and Kagome squeaked and Fangs pounced on the person. The person groaned and swore and Kagome and Fangs found out it was Inuyasha. He glared at both of them and Fangs licked his face in apology.

"Stop licking me!" Inuyasha yelled out quietly. "I thought you guys were asleep and- Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome sighed in relief, "Yeah, you just scared me, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Usually you would know I was behind you and you have fear written all over your face and you also reek of it," to prove his point, he sniffed Kagome's neck and she yelped. "Yep, you reek of fear. What's wrong?"

Kagome didn't want to tell him so she opted for lying, hoping his sensitive nose wouldn't find out. "I just had a nightmare, a bad one." Her heart was beating fast, whether from what she saw or her lying to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed this and noticed how her body moved, proved to him she's lying to him yet again. He let it go, she's to scared to be questioned and Fangs looks very jumpy. "You going to be alright?" his voice had anger and frustration hidden in it and Kagome knew.

Kagome nodded her head no and asked, "Can you stay in my room with me tonight? Please?" her eyes pleaded him, he couldn't just say no to her. Not to mention, his counterparts couldn't leave her like this, scared and torn up for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess," he said normally, but internally, he's mad and frustrated. He knows something Kagome's not telling him and she's lying to him about it, which made him madder.

Inuyasha and Kagome, followed by the still jumpy Fangs entered Kagome's room again. Kagome and her feline demon silently climbed on the bed with Inuyasha standing awkwardly underneath the doorframe. Kagome realized that he has nowhere to sleep but the floor but she isn't that mean. She motioned him to sleep beside her and he slowly went, until he stood beside the bed. He quietly and slowly (again) slipped besides Kagome and stiffly lay there, until Kagome fell asleep.

He exhaled loudly and turned on his side, his back facing the snoozing girl beside him. His thoughts were running rapidly in his brain, on what Kagome is hiding. Most importantly, why is she so scared of those black petals that they keep seeing? Black petals. The young hanyou got an idea and slowly left the girl and her feline pet. He exited the room and went in the living room, sat down on the computer desk, and turned the expensive laptop on. As he waited for the machine to start, his peripheral vision saw a shadow on the balcony and a bright flash.

His nose and senses told him nothing was there, but his eyes told him otherwise. He left the starting laptop and proceeded to the slightly opened doors. He knew Kagome was standing here before she went to his and Sesshomaru's room, but didn't she close it? Inuyasha's senses went into overdrive to find any clues to Kagome's distress and why the doors were opened. Maybe Kagome didn't close it hard enough?

Inuyasha opened the doors and saw nothing. His eyes scanned the calm surroundings, the calm pool and nothing was out of place. Great, Kagome and Fangs are paranoid and so is he. Just what he needs before school. Inuyasha closed the doors tightly, making sure they're locked and went back to the laptop. As he sat down in the swiveling chair, he logged on as a guest and waited for it to start up again.

He used the mouse on the side and hooked it up to the computer and clicked on the Internet icon. Once there, the google homepage appeared. His long fingers loomed over the keyboard and he pressed in "Black petals" and hit the enter key. Many things related to black petals appeared on the screen but soon the screen went blank. Inuyasha blinked and the screen went back up again, along with a pop-up: 'A virus has attacked you. Mwahaha!'

Inuyasha growled and slammed the laptop shut, cracking the top of the virus laptop. Who cares, it's the inn's laptop anyways.

'Someone doesn't want us to find out what those black petals mean. What now?

'_**It's all tied down to Kagome. She's hiding something and maybe father might know?'**_

'Dad's pretty tight with secrets. That flash looked like a camera flash though. Someone's watching us!'

'Don't get all paranoid on us! It might be your over-active imagination.'

'Shut up, I'm not paranoid.'

'**I am!'**

Inuyasha got up and left the computer desk, and the slightly cracked laptop in the dark room. He went inside Kagome's room and lay down next to her, sleep already claiming him.

Outside, in the pool, was a grouchy and drenched woman who held a phone to her ear.

"Did you get the picture Kanna?" She forgot to turn off the flash on her camera and now the hanyou is paranoid, not to mention she used a bit too much wind to prop herself up on the balcony and opened the glass doors slightly. She's getting sloppy in her work, not good.

A quiet voice on the other line answered a quiet, "Yes."

"Good, send that to you know who and good-night. Bye," with a clipped voice, the wet woman took a feather out of her hair and threw it high up in the air and in return, it became a huge feather she can sit on. The grumbling woman climbed on and she left to go get a good night's rest.

What she didn't know was a pair of hard golden eyes was watching her.

"Kagura, what are you up to?"

* * *

**The next day…**

The young girl thought it was a dream, that she was still in her father's arms, snoozing soundly, but alas, it was not the case. As Kagome woke up, her foggy mind couldn't think of anything but last night. What she saw last night specifically.

Her eyes opened from the glare of the sunlight through her windows and the smell of breakfast wafting in her room and circling her nose. As she got up, all memories of the black petals were put away as she concentrated on what she's going to do today. Fangs was already awake, mewing loudly when Izayoi gave him breakfast and Inuyasha was, being Inuyasha, pigging out on food before the second day of school.

As she got up from bed and went to her closet to change her clothes, she noticed something on her nightstand, right beside her alarm clock. It took the raven-haired beauty a while to understand what it was and when she did, memories of last night came flooding back and her fear escaladed even more. The black petals brought her fear, but what she saw lying innocently in a glass vase beside her clock brought her pure terror.

Kagome's eyes leaked with tears and overflowed her pale cheeks as she covered her gaping mouth. The dog demons and feline demon's sensitive nose picked up the salty stench and they all rushed in the room just as Kagome fell on her bed.

Inuyasha's senses were driven with the mad to protect and kill what ever made this angelic beauty cry. He quickly ran towards Kagome and held her in his arms, whispering soothing words in her ears, but it was ignored. Sesshomaru was curious on why this strong-willed girl would cry suddenly. Izayoi was confused and kept quiet. Though, Inutashiou and Fangs knew what was going on and why Kagome is so frightened.

They both started growling and Inutashiou's eyes flashed red before he tamed his demon side. This hasn't happened in a long time. And when it did, it nearly broke Kagome. Now is not a time for this to be happening, especially since Kagome has such a short time to live.

What lies on the table, was not just black petals that haunted Kagome, but three black roses were placed in a glass vase, just sitting there innocently. Inutashiou, Kagome and Fangs knew what those roses meant, leaving the other three in the dark.

"What the hell is going?" Inuyasha barked out.

Everybody was silent, no one daring to speak up; only Kagome's sobs were heard in the quiet room. She leaned against Inuyasha and clutched his shirt tightly in her hands as heavy sobs wracked through her body. She was chanting, "No, no, no…" over and over again.

* * *

**Far away…**

"Beautiful. I can still hack other people's computers," the man grinned. "Good thing I knew or else the poor 'lil hanyou would've found out what it meant through the computer. It would be more fun for him to find out what those black petals and roses mean through Kagome and by then, it'll be too late. She won't tell anybody what it means because I won't let her."

The man twirled a feather dipped in blood on his long, bony fingers as he stared down at a sheet of paper. "Anybody that are associated with my dear Kagome, they will always be involved with no way out." He crumpled the paper and burnt it, the fires licking the paper hungrily. Once it was gone, the man grabbed another piece of paper.

He tapped his feather pen against his desk, waiting for some inspiration to come to him. "Aha! I got it! I'm such a genius!"

He began writing his thoughts on the parchment of paper and once he completed it, he read it aloud, making sure it sounded perfect.

_As the sun sets, shadows will rule._

_As the moon rises, darkness will overcome._

_Screams are released in the dead of night._

_The ruler will rise once more, taking what is his._

_Thus, everything will become nothing, but a barren land._

_Thou shall not fear his might._

_The ruler of hell,_

_The devil himself,_

_I am Naraku…_

Naraku laughed at his own poem. "I love it. Perfectly suits me. Now, time to make one for my lovely soon-to-be mate and ruler by my side of not only hell, but earth itself, and maybe even heaven."

* * *

"Kagome, get a hold of yourself. This is no time to cry about it when we could be doing something productive," Inutashiou stated in a soft yet hard voice. Fangs softly roared in response, casting soft glances towards his mistress.

Kagome tried to stop crying but the tears kept on coming and so did the memories when she first saw the black petals and roses, which happened when she was younger. More tears poured out but soon, she quieted down when Inuyasha softly bit her, enough to calm her down, but not hard enough that it will pierce her skin.

Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing, but his demonic instincts told him to do this and he did and look what happened. Kagome started quieting down and her grip on Inuyasha slackened as her breathing evened, but she wasn't falling asleep. Soon the sobs were gone and Kagome was left with hiccupping. Izayoi left the room to go get some water for the hiccupping girl. Sesshomaru left when he knew no one would be telling anything useful that he can feed off for his curiosity.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked softly, not wanting to alarm the already distressed girl. "Don't lie to me. Lie to me, I won't let it go like those other times. Now talk."

"Don't force her to talk after she cried Inuyasha. She's emotionally drained. Give her some time to breathe, give her some time to assess what is going on here. She needs to be calm before she takes any drastic measures," Inutashiou instructed.

Inuyasha growled and waited patiently, agreeing with his dad. "We're not going to school after this right?"

"Not for a few days until we figure all this out."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"They are useless to us. They can't do anything that will help us or Kagome."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait for the next move and see what comes of that," the quiet girl piped up. "Inuyasha, I might tell you what the black pe-" but Inuyasha shushed her. The girl was emotionally drained and he wanted her to rest before explaining anything to him, no matter how much he wanted to know. Must resist temptation!

Inutashiou and Fangs nodded in agreement before leaving the room. Inuyasha still had Kagome within his arms as he deeply thought why was it when he tried looking up black petals up; a virus attacked the computer suddenly? Someone is trying to hide the information he wants and they're doing it very well, leaving nothing behind. Not to mention he saw a flash and a balcony door was slightly opened.

Once Kagome fell asleep after crying, Inuyasha decided he would take a little trip to the library. As he quietly laid Kagome down on her bed and tucked her in, he left the room. Inutashiou had his eyes closed as he sat on one the couches and Fangs had his head on the dog-demons lap. They both were in deep thought and he didn't want anyone to know he was going to the library. And his mom was in their room getting ready to take a walk in the park and escape the drama. Sesshomaru was somewhere, but the hanyou didn't care about where his half-brother is right now.

As the hanyou grabbed the door handle, his father spoke up. "Where are you going son?"

"The library," was Inuyasha's short answer.

Inutashiou was silent, looking as if he was remembering something.

"The petals of the flower are wilting; times wasting. The beautiful flower will turn black, never will it be saved, once dead, the rest will follow, mourning the beauty's death. It will become one with the dirt, the forest will be inked with hatred. Creatures will turn against each other, a living hell this place would be. Overun by corrupted souls, the forest will cease to exist," Inutashiou finished the riddle.

Inuyasha punched the wall, leaving a deep hole in it. The hanyou yanked the door open and left, slamming it behind him.

"Mankind will no longer cease, all hope is lost."

Fangs mewed quietly in response, knowing what will happen in the next few months.

'_Together, they are invincible, a part they are weak. Their bond will stand strong through the dark, they are our only hope, don't give up now my friend!' _a voice echoed in Inutashiou's head. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He didn't know if he was imagining things or if that was real.

He shook his head rapidly and decided to go join his wife for a walk in the park. He got up, ignoring Fangs complaints and walked to the door. "Come on Fangs, let's take a walk through the park with Izayoi."

Fangs shook his head no and gently pressed himself against Kagome's door, not wanting to leave her side. Inutashiou slapped his head in stupidity. He can't leave Kagome by herself!

"At least someone here is smart enough to remember to **stay** with Kagome!"

The grumbling demon opened the door and Fangs lightly situated himself besides the sleeping girl. Inutashiou closed it gently and his mate appeared by his side with a forced smile on her face.

"Well, let's go shall we!"

* * *

**In the library…**

Inuyasha stomped his way towards the information desk.

He gruffly says, "Where can I find books about black petals?"

The librarian typed in black petals, but her screen went blank, just like the computer Inuyasha used last night. "We just got this shipped in yesterday!"

As the librarian kept on swearing (quietly of course) and pushing random buttons on the keyboard and computer, Inuyasha stalked off angrily as his aura flared. Everybody glared at him but he ignored it or glared right back with as much force. Yep, someone is preventing "black petals" to be showed to anyone.

Inuyasha looked in every book that had something to do with petals or roses but he found nothing he wanted. He looked in novels, dictionaries, encyclopedias, even children books, yet nothing was found. As he ventured deeper in the library, he knew his search of finding what he wanted was a slim chance. A very slim chance.

The sun was starting to set and the library was getting ready to close up and Inuyasha has fallen asleep with piles of books surrounding his head. A young, nervous librarian helper shook the hanyou awake and jumped back when the hanyou unconsciously swung his claws at the man.

"Sir, it's time for you to go. The library is closing," the man gulped nervously and the half-awake hanyou noticed.

_'Why's he so nervous? And scared? What the hell?'_

**_'_Who knows? This library gives me the creeps. So I don't blame him.'**

**_'All libraries give you the creeps...idiot.'_**

Inuyasha slowly got up, wiping the drool that pooled down his chin on his arm. He walked out of the library with a gloomy look on his tired face. He found nothing. He stayed in the library for around five hours and found nothing! Nothing! Not even a slight clue about black petals or black roses. As the sulking teen neared the inn, he smelled blood- Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha ran full-speed towards their room, pushing people down and even hopping on top of cars to get closer to the hurt or even, dead girl. The thought made him run faster then ever before as growls erupted from his sneering mouth. Instead of actually going in the lobby and up the stairs, Inuyasha went to the back of the inn, jumped over the fences and bushes in his way. Once he was under Kagome's window, he jumped and grabbed the sill of the window, flipped and tore through the window and shards of glass scattered everywhere.

His eyes flashed red and stayed red as he saw Fangs knocked out with a deep gash on his side, which was bleeding heavily, but he knew the demon would live, he was scared for Kagome. Inuyasha roared, and everybody heard. Any demon can hear that and when they did, something terrible has happened. Inutashiou and Sesshomaru's demon ears picked it up and immediately ran towards where the roar came from.

* * *

"Kagura, there is something I must attend to. See you tomorrow," with that, the eldest of the brothers left, leaving behind a bewildered wind demoness.

* * *

"Izayoi, we must return home. Now," with that, Inutashiou picked up his mate, threw her over his shoulder and leapt off.

* * *

As the doors burst down from Inutashiou and Sesshomaru, they were in shock. When Izayoi was placed down and turned around to see what the commotion was, she screamed bloody murder.

There, Kagome laid innocently with her eyes closed peacefully as he hair and blood was splayed all around her head. There were numerous cuts on her body, but the one that stood out was the one placed on her neck. A deep, precise, bloody slit was on Kagome's throat, still bleeding heavily. Her skin was pale and her breathing was almost non-existent, but it was there. Kagome might be on the road to death.

* * *

"Did you burn everything?" Naraku asked.

"Yes sir, the hanyou found nothing."

"Good, you may leave," Naraku said and watched as the young librarian helper turned around to leave and a slow smile cracked on his face. "You are a bad actor, for that, you nearly cost us the whole operation. Just in case you wouldn't do it again, you will die."

The man begged for his life but the hanyou devil ignored his pleas and shot a tentacle through the man's heart, killing him instantly.

"Don't ever make deals with the devil. Haven't you heard that before?"

**

* * *

**

One day later…

Blue-hued eyes opened to a fresh, white room with the smell of lavender and jasmine in the air. Flowers, balloons and get-well cards were all placed neatly on a table beside her. She twitched her fingers slightly and a stream of water obediently came from the doorway and into the girls opened mouth. She swallowed the water into her parched throat as more came.

A voice entered the quiet room. "You shouldn't use your powers now, since you're hurt and all."

Kagome turned her head slightly and saw a cocky, yet worried Hanyou leaning against the doorframe. She opened her mouth to say hello, but her throat started throbbing in pain and she winced. She tried again but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Don't attempt to talk. You can't talk anyways. The cut was deep, but you healed quickly enough so you only lost you voice and not your life. The doctor was amazed that you're still living. Lucky girl you are."

The hanyou walked closer to the quiet girl and grabbed a nearby chair, pulled it beside the bed and sat down on it, looking at Kagome's face.

Kagome started blushing when she noticed how intently Inuyasha's staring at her. She dismissed it and her blush faded only a little bit though. She motioned with her hands if Fangs was all right and Inuyasha nodded. The two teens were quiet, until Sango and Miroku's voices were heard.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Sango cried out and dropped all the plushies she had in her arms and hugged Kagome gently.

"Thank Buddha you're okay," Miroku cried out and when he tried to hug Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha glared at him, so he opted for squeezing her hand.

"Can't you guys trust me?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

"You guys just stabbed me right here," Miroku patted his heart and continued, "It hurts."

Sango smiled. "Good, now all I have to do is just twist it and twist 'till you drop on the ground dead. Then the world has one less problem to deal with!"

Inuyasha snorted, trying to contain his laughter. Kagome smiled and Sango laughed as Miroku frowned sadly at the joke.

* * *

It was 2:39 am and everybody was asleep, but two. Kagome was restless, she wanted to get out and walk or something, she did not want to stay in this hospital. Inuyasha was bored and his demon blood wouldn't let him sleep, he too was restless for drinking so much of his brother's beloved drink: coffee (when he had nothing else to do but talk to a girl who can't talk Back). It took many hand gestures (persausion) for Inuyasha to let Kagome go for a walk to get some fresh air.

The two teens ended up in a lonely park, just letting their feet take them wherever. They were both trapped in their own thoughts, until a sharp dagger whizzed by Inuyasha's head. Kagome's arms instantly glowed blue, as she got ready to attack. Inuyasha flexed his fingers, his claws slightly lengthening to attack.

Two more daggers whizzed by their heads and Kagome reacted by throwing her arms forwards and water rushed out of nearby trees heading towards the direction where the daggers came from. Inuyasha's ears swiveled rapidly and his nose went into an overdrive, trying to find out who threw those daggers.

Soon, it started raining black petals and Kagome's fear spiked higher than ever before. Her breaths started coming in short gasps, hurting Kagome's still injured throat. The black petals started coming harder, along with miniature daggers. Kagome attempted to scream but it was useless and she ran. Inuyasha chased her, calling out her name but the frantic girl did not stop.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran faster to catch up and once he did, he wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from running in a more dangerous zone. He ran under a tree with Kagome still in his arms, her face soaked with tears.

Kagome was shaking and a few meters from their position, she saw a pile of black roses. She closed her eyes tightly and Inuyasha tried to soother her, while protecting them from the raining daggers. Kagome raised both her arms above her head and a water barrier surrounded Kagome, Inuyasha and the tree. As daggers slammed against the barriers, it bounced right off.

All of a sudden, a bloody trail splattered against the barrier. Kagome screamed and this time, an actual scream erupted from her opened mouth, reopening the wound on her throat. Inuyasha swore and clutched Kagome closer, trying to shield her eyes from the horrid sight they were both witnessing.

"The black petals! They're back! They're back…" Kagome chanted, her eyes went blank and became unseeing.

Inuyasha asked, "What do they mean? What do the black petals mean Kagome!"

Kagome quieted down, her eyes still holding a blank look in them. The black petals kept on drifting towards the ground and the daggers stopped coming. The pile of black roses danced with the wind silently. Kagome moved her lips, but Inuyasha didn't hear her. "What?"

"The black petals and black roses mean someone…"

"Someone what?"

"Someone is going to die within the next few days," Kagome said and craned her neck behind her when she felt a presence within her barrier.

Two clawed arms reached out for Inuyasha and her and grabbed them by their hair as they held them down. The two scared teens struggled and Inuyasha tried to claw the arms but they were like steel! Kagome tried to use her angelic powers but a third arm grasped her by the throat and prevented any air to enter her brain. Inuyasha screamed for help or anything, but the last thing they saw was a bloody sword and two figures standing above them and everything went black.

Sorry it took a while to get this up. Sorry if there are **_MANY_** mistakes in this chapter. I edited it, but i suck at editing and i suck at grammar, especailly staying in the present tense or whatever. So once this chapter is beta'd, I'll repost this chapter. So yaaaaah, hope you liked this chapter. I sure did, i enjoyed writing this chapter, so please review.. later people!

-Jess


	5. 5: Contacted

* * *

Runaway Angel

_Half-demon talking in mind_

**_Demon talking in mind_**

**Human talking in mind**

_Other voices or thoughts..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five- Contacted

**Flashback...**

"_Kagome, this is my best friend ever since we were kids, Inutashiou Takahashi, say hello baby," Akira motioned for the shy girl to come out from her hiding place (behind her father's legs) and to greet her father's best friend._

_The tall dog demon kneeled on one knee as not to frighten the small girl with his height. He opened one of his hands and in it was a rose bud and nodded his head for Kagome to take it. Kagome slowly moved and hesitantly grabbed the rose bud from the demon's hands. She clutched it to her heart and looked shyly at the dog demon._

"_I heard they were your favourite. Roses are such beautiful yet delicate things, but can be very dangerous if not treated right, like you Kagome Tama," Inutashiou said and opened his arms._

_Kagome smiled and ran in the demons arms, trusting him completely. _

'No longer are roses my favourite…'

_x.x.x-_

"_Happy seventh birthday baby girl!" Akira cheered and walked in the room with a decorated cake in his arms._

"_I'm not a baby no more!" Kagome pouted but smiled at the end. Kagome looked around the room. There were only three people in the room: Inutashiou, her father and herself._

_But that's all Kagome needed. If she had them, then she's happy. _

"_Now, make a wish Kagome!" Inutashiou said as Akira and clapped his hands._

'_I wish I had a mother…' young Kagome wished and she blew out the candles._

'Too bad, my mother wasn't who I thought she would be…far from that…'

_x.x.x-_

"_Merry Christmas!" Inutashiou cried our happily. Akira handed Kagome a carefully wrapped box. "From me and Inutashiou. Go ahead, open it!"_

_An eight-year-old Kagome grabbed the gift, a huge smiled on her face as she shook the gift. "What is it?"_

"_Open it," Akira said as he smiled down at his daughter._

_Kagome nodded and just as she was about to open the wrapped box, a ticking sound was heard throughout the room. Soon, the ticking sound rapidly speeds up. Akira dove for his daughter and Inutashiou grabbed the gift out of Kagome's hands and threw it somewhere. The men protected Kagome's small body under theirs and Akira produced a water barrier. A blinding white light erupted. Kagome's gift was rigged. A bomb._

'The image will forever be imprinted in my mind. How I dislike Christmas…'

**End Flashback...**

* * *

Blue tired and frightened eyes opened and saw darkness. Kagome tired to lift her arms up but something was holding them down, and holding her legs down as well. She also smelled something funny and she heard the rattle of metal chains as she shook her arms and legs, trying to free herself.

Kagome couldn't see anything so she snapped her fingers a couple of times and balls of white light, with water swirling in the middle appeared in thin air, creating light in the dark room. What Kagome saw made her scream some more, as some blood spurted out from her throat.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled against the binds. The binds that held him had sutras all over it, preventing the hanyou from breaking it. He could smell her blood, he could smell her fear and he could he hear screaming in fright. He growled loudly as he continued struggling against the binds. He didn't like this, he's loathing it. His woman was out there in this place, afraid and alone.

He roared an animal roar as his eyes bled red and his claws lengthened and so did his fangs. Purple stripes appeared on his cheeks and his hair grew an inch or so. The chains started breaking from the pressure as the hanyou turned demon struggled harshly against it, but it did not break completely. Inuyasha got up and headed full speed towards a wall and slammed his body against the wall and the chains finally broke, but the sutras stuck itself on the demon.

Inuyasha harshly ripped them off, but they had a mind of their own, they would always come back. The demon didn't care right now and he ignored the burning sensation as he followed Kagome's scent.

Funny how there were no guards…

* * *

"I see dead people," Kagome murmured.

Plenty of bodies lay on the ground, some had their empty eyes staring at Kagome and some had no eyes at all. They all lay in their own puddle of blood and their faces were all looking in the scared girl's direction. Kagome whimpered and pressed herself against the brick wall, but what she saw made her scream some more. Hands, slack, bloodied hands were glued to bricks of the wall. Tears coursed down Kagome's pale face as she cried and screamed for help.

In the corner of this hellhole were black petals and black roses, accompanied with a black silk ribbon. As Kagome continued to cry, she heard an animalistic roar and felt how Inuyasha's aura changed. Kagome started to calm down, but not by much when she saw the dismembered hands started to twitch. The hands latched onto Kagome and one hand muffled Kagome's screams. The dead bodies soon started to disintegrate, leaving behind them a mist of red.

* * *

"Zip-a-dee-do-da, zip-a-dee-day! Blah blah blah…" a man sing-songed as he skipped down the dank and empty corridor. "I'm swimming in the rain! I'm swiiiiiimming in the raaain!"

"Horrible singer!" a squeaky voice blurted out.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm going to be a singer! Cheese," the horrible singer smiled gleefully and locked eyes with his alive puppet, which stands the exact height as he does. The man threw his arm forward and the puppet's arms turned into a sword. There were strings coming from the puppet connecting to the human master.

"My oh my, what a wonderfully, dreadful daaaaaay!" the master tried to sing a high note and failed.

"Mo-mo (pronounced as: "Moo-moo"), shall we start the dance? The crowd is _dieing_ to see us…" the puppet squeaked as a deadly glint shone in his blank eyes.

"Puppet, we shall start…" the master, Mo-mo smiled and started moving his fingers, like he's playing a piano.

"No soul, here a hollow body lays,

A blank look, a dead stare,

Cold, gone, forever lost in the mist of red,

Manifest within, kill those around, and soak in the blood of the living

Let us dance as I call upon the body of Inuyasha Takahashi!"

Soon, wire from the man's fingers unattached itself from the puppet and sped towards the hanyou turned demon. The puppet still stood and cracked a malicious smile.

* * *

Inuyasha walked silently in the dark as he followed Kagome's scent. His senses were on high alert as he walked in the never-ending hallways. The demon would twitch occasionally from the sutras still sticking to his skin. He also noticed there were no guards, no one to guard him or Kagome, but he didn't put too much thought into that as he stood before the door that Kagome is behind.

He pushed the door open, his claws ready for any sudden attack but nothing. All Inuyasha saw was red mist, before his body crumpled to the floor, yet his eyes were wide and seeing.

Behind the red mist was Kagome as she tried to reach out to her fallen friend, but the hands limited her from doing so. Kagome long gone ran out of tears, replaced by fury.

The angered girl soon focused all her power against the chains and the bloodied hands. Her power against them was so powerful, that it all turned into pile of ashes. Kagome glared hatefully at the black objects before she focused on the still boy before her.

'_No longer will I be afraid, no longer will I hide, no longer will I stay in the past. I will fight, to save those I care for; I will not let what happened to my father happen to anyone else. No longer…'_

* * *

**With Sesshomaru...**

'_Get up. Get up…'_ a voice echoed in the sleepy demon's head. Sesshomaru rolled over, trying to get the voice out of his head.

'_Get up…get up…lazy dog,'_ the unidentified voice whispered.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to get up, but the lazy dog comment made him shoot out of his bed, his nose flaring in irritation. His left eye twitched as he glared at nothing particular.

'_Starting…act…act…bro..ther…'_

Sesshomaru soon froze. The voice was right. He's starting to act like Inuyasha and then he regained his composure. For any other person, they would go insane from hearing voices in their head, but he is a Takahashi, he already lost his sanity.

'_Who are you?' _Sesshomaru asked in his mind. No one answered. _'Who are you? What do you want?'_

'_Fangs…trouble…'_

'_Fangs is in trouble? He's lying on the couch…' _Sesshomaru looked at the couch where Fangs was snoozing and he was right there.

'_Trouble…help…' _the voice disappeared and Sesshomaru felt it. The feeling of water slipping from your hands, that's what he felt like and knew the voice won't be returning back anytime.

Sesshomaru was confused, who needs help? What did the voice mean by Fangs? What the hell is going on? Sesshomaru decided to sleep on it, yet as he slept, he started to dream about a man and a life-sized puppet.

* * *

'_Up…trouble…up…' _the voice made itself known in Izayoi's head, but Izayoi ignored it and kept on dreaming. Her once peaceful dreams soon twisted itself something into something the woman could not comprehend. In her dreams, all she saw was blood and dead bodies. She screamed and shot out of her bed, her eyes snapping open. As soon as the dream came, it disappeared just as quickly. Inutashiou woke up immediately and started calming down the hysterical woman.

"Izayoi what's wrong?"

"A dream, a nightmare, but I don't know what it was, I can't remember what it was."

Sesshomaru heard the scream and slowly got out of bed, being disrupted from his slumber once again. Fangs woke up and just laid there, his eyes going a dull colour and then his eyes regained its solid colour. Sesshomaru eyed the cat demon for a while before he took off to his parents room.

As the grouchy demon entered his parent's room, he swore he saw Inuyasha's shadow towering over a hunched shadow of Kagome on the ground, but as soon as it came, it left. The demon blinked rapidly, questioning himself if he actually lost his sanity and if he needs to see a shrink tomorrow.

Sesshomaru just stood there silently, trying to find out what he just saw. Then he saw red mist all over the room and just like the first image, it vanished. As Inutashiou comforted the hysterical woman in his arms, she just stopped all of a sudden and looked at the wall that connected their room with their son's room. Sesshomaru and Inutashiou heard a scratching sound coming from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's room.

They quietly went into the room and saw Fangs looking at something on the ceiling, his striped tail waving back and forth lazily. On the ceiling was a floating marker, writing something down in messily scrawled words: _In danger…_

The floating marker soon became lifeless and plummeted to the ground. Fangs got up and soon, his figure-started glowing silver. Sesshomaru and Izayoi watched on as curiosity shone in their eyes, as Inutashiou knew what Fangs was doing. The cat demon's figure is soon becoming transparent and he started flickering, till he was no more.

Inutashiou narrowed his eyes and he said in a quiet whisper, "We have to go to the hospital now!"

The urgency in his voice told Izayoi and Sesshomaru that something wasn't right, and they followed him, not caring if they're still in their pajamas.

* * *

**With Fangs...**

The ice cat demon's figure appeared in the room Kagome was supposed to be in, but she was not. Fangs hissed in irritation. No matter how much he loved his mistress, it is annoying that she never stays in one place when she's hurt. His figure glowed silver before he disappeared. He reappeared in the park, where Inuyasha and Kagome were just walking through.

He sniffed the air and he smelled Kagome's blood and noticed some stray black petals on the ground. He hissed and again he disappeared. Fangs transported himself everywhere he thought Kagome and Inuyasha would be but they weren't there. Fangs grew more worried and he soon started transporting himself all over Japan, but he was wasting energy by doing that.

* * *

**With Kagome and Inuyasha...**

"Inuyasha, hey, you okay?" Kagome lifted his head carefully and laid it down on her lap. The red mist was still there, but lessened. Also, her pain in her throat was just a dull ache, no more intense pain when she talks.

'_Kagome…'_

"I'm so sorry I got you in this mess. It's my entire fault. I'm so careless. What kind of friend am I? Hah," Kagome laughed bitterly. "Someone who can't protect their friends, maybe I really am useless…"

'_This is not your fault woman! Don't blame yourself you stupid girl! You're not useless! Don't ever say that!' _Inuyasha screamed in his mind and he tried to grab onto Kagome's shoulders and shake her repeatedly, but he couldn't move. _'What the hell?'_

"Inuyasha? Why aren't you talking back? Inuyasha? Are you okay? What's wrong? You're scaring me…Inuyasha?" Kagome said, and peered deeply in Inuyasha's unblinking red eyes.

'_Kagome, I don't know what's wrong with me either. Hell, I'm scaring myself. Why can't I move Kagome? Why do I have a bad feeling Kagome? Please leave me here, something isn't right. Leave Kagome!'_

Kagome stood up, pulling Inuyasha with her. She draped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist. Inuyasha's body was slack and his arm didn't cling to Kagome's shoulders. Kagome decided that this position wasn't working too well and changed. After plenty of shuffling, groans and curses, Inuyasha's body was draped across Kagome's back as she carried him piggyback style.

Kagome winced, Inuyasha was heavy but this was the only way she can carry him. Kagome wobbly walked towards the door, readying herself for any surprises. Her body glowed blue and her eyes turned into the murky ocean blue which was used to locate people's auras. Kagome saw nothing, only her aura and Inuyasha's aura was seen.

Kagome lifted her foot up slowly, trying her hardest to balance herself and not fall over. The girl took small and slow steps out the door. All the while, Inuyasha started pulsing, but Kagome didn't notice and kept on walking.

Soon Inuyasha's hand rose and grasped Kagome's neck, digging his claws deep in her skin as pinpricks of blood flowed. Kagome stumbled and trip, her knees contacting the ground before her face did. Inuyasha straddled her hips and he brought up his other hand and wrapped it around her mouth tightly. Kagome started kicking and thrashing, but getting nowhere.

'_No! Stop! Stop you stupid body! Stop hurting her!' _Inuyasha yelled at his body to stop, he tried to regain control over his body but that wasn't working. His hands were still wrapped around her fragile throat. He could feel a smile forcing itself on his face. He was not enjoying this! He could hear his demon and human counterparts trying to regain control of the body, trying to stop but it was useless. Soon, the internal fighting stopped, as the mind was covered in a haze of red and then nothing. They felt nothing. They saw nothing. They were surrounded by nothingness.

* * *

Kagome's face was met with the ground as she struggled to get out from Inuyasha's grasp. She could feel the blood trailing down her neck and down her back as Inuyasha's claws pierced through her skin. Kagome soon got the strength to reverse their positions and now she was on top, but Inuyasha still had his grasp on her neck.

Kagome winced and she tried to pry his hands off, her throat wound wouldn't be the only injury she would have to worry about now. Kagome didn't want to do this but she had to. She raised a quivering fist and punched Inuyasha in the nose. Not enough to break his nose, but enough for it spurt out blood.

The demon howled and clutched his bleeding nose. Kagome immediately jumped off her friend and stared at him. She didn't run, but she stood there, just staring at him.

Kagome took a step forwards the hanyou who still lay on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You will pay for that…" Inuyasha growled out, but it wasn't a voice Kagome heard, it wasn't the voice that belonged to Inuyasha at all. The voice was squeaky, but hard at the same time. Something shiny brought Kagome's attention to her friend's back. There, on his back were strings, glinting silently in the dim light. Kagome kept on staring.

But the chuckle from the laughing Inuyasha brought her back to look at his face. His eyes. This wasn't the Inuyasha she knew. This was some man who has control over her friend's body.

"You're not Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "You took control over his body."

The laughing continued on and Kagome winced at the sinister laugh coming from the arrogant demon she knew and befriended. Kagome's eyes watered slightly and her fists clenched. "How dare you…"

Inuyasha's body got up and the sinister laugh continued to pass his lips. Kagome rushed forward, her fist up in the air but as she brought it down, Inuyasha's fist caught hers and he smiled, a fang poking out. "If you punch me, you punch your hanyou friend. If you kill me, the hanyou will be dead as well."

Kagome's eyes widened as the words slid inside her ears. "If you care deeply about your hanyou friend, you wouldn't dare hurt him would you?"

Kagome's body numbed and she knew what the controller was going to do. He was going to kill her and he knew she wouldn't fight back, afraid she would hurt him. The smile on his face widened and as three words passed his lips, she turned and fled, "Run my dear."

* * *

**With Inutashiou, Sesshomaru and Izayoi...**

Izayoi was clinging on the seatbelt as her mate drove through the empty roads quickly, passing the speed limit. Sesshomaru was in the back as he tried to decipher what the voice and the marker meant. After this whole ordeal, he's going to see a shrink.

As Inutashiou turned the wheel harshly, the car skidded off its lane but he didn't care. He had to get to the hospital. As he skidded professionally in the parking lot, he leapt out of the vehicle and into the hospital, leaving Izayoi and Sesshomaru in the vehicle.

"I told you it was a bad idea to let father try go-carting," Sesshomaru said dryly and got out, waiting for his step-mom to come out, still shaken from her mate's insane driving.

Izayoi and Sesshomaru rushed inside the hospital, immediately going to Kagome's room, but they didn't make it a foot before they found a doctor raised off from the ground as Inutashiou held his throat.

"I'll say it again, where are they?" a deadly whisper was heard as Inutashiou tried his hardest to calm down.

"I…don't know sir! The nu...nurses, went to go check...on 'er, but…ayah!" the doctor squeaked as he was dropped non-to gently on the ground.

"Useless," the angered demon hissed. "Call the police department and ask for Totosai."

* * *

"So, they're missing eh? The girl sure needs to listen to orders. And Inuyasha well…he has many issues. But hey, it's Kagome and Inuyasha we're talking about," old man Totosai sighed as he held a notepad and a pen in his bony fingers.

Old man Totosai may be pretty old, but he was and still is the best on the force. Besides, Inutashiou and Totosai knew each other very well and the old dog wouldn't trust anybody else to find his missing wards but Totosai.

"Where do you think they are?" Izayoi asked as she rubbed her mate's arm comfortingly.

Sesshomaru sat on a chair and closed his eyes. Just as his eyes closed, a vision appeared in his mind and quickly vanished. He snapped his eyes opened and quickly got up, nearly falling down when a rush of dizziness swept over him.

"Empty halls. Underground. It looked like, an abandoned building or something," Sesshomaru said as he tried to bring forth the image he just saw.

"What? Sesshomaru, sweetie are you okay?" Izayoi asked in concern.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. "The girl and stupid are in empty hallways underground of an abandoned building."

Totosai's eyes locked with Sesshomaru's golden ones. He broke the eye contact and wrote something down on his notepad. "Do you know which abandoned building?"

"If I did, I would've said something already."

"Sesshomaru, don't start giving us an attitude right now," his father demanded.

Sesshomaru held back a growl. Okay, he's going to see a shrink, _and_ take some anger management classes.

"Let's go shall we," Totosai said as he motioned for the family to exit the hospital.

"Aren't you going to look for some clues to their whereabouts?" Izayoi asked.

"It'll be pretty useless to find clues in the room Kagome sleeps in because it's already been cleaned. By the nurses or someone else I don't know and frankly I don't care. It'll be stupid digging in the hospital when we already have enough information. Empty hallways and an abandoned building," Totosai explained.

"But there are many, hell, even hundreds of abandoned buildings in Tokyo!" Inutashiou yelled out.

"That's why we wait. It looks like someone from the other world has been contacting us through Sesshomaru," Totosai's eyes swept over Sesshomaru's form.

"What other world? As in the dead?" Izayoi whispered as she gripped on Inutashiou's sleeve.

"Exactly. I want you to tell me everything that has happened before you found out Kagome and Inuyasha went missing."

* * *

"OMG! Would you look at that! Kagome and Inuyasha are missing!" a male whispered dramatically.

"Stop saying 'OMG'! We have to find them y'know," an aggravated female said.

"Duh, it's like, totally a part of the plan you diggin' me woman!"

"Stop talking like that!"

"So sorry man, I do not understand your futuristic lingo you teens call 'slang'."

"I'm not talking slang! And I'm a woman- get down!"

Sesshomaru and Inutashiou and Totosai all looked in the direction where they thought they heard voices, but hey, it's been a hectic night so they let it go. They continued talking and walking until they got to Inutashiou's car. They all went in and drove off.

"That was a close one."

"I know eh! You feelin' me?"

"Shut up Miroku, we have to find them," Miroku's partner/friend stepped out of the darkness of an abandoned hallway in the hospital and stepped into the light. She wore a black turtleneck, black TNA pants and black sneakers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Come on Sango! Play along!" Miroku whined quietly. He wore something like Sango's clothes. He wore a black turtleneck, black cotton sweat pants and black sneakers.

"No!" Sango stalked off, leaving the hospital through the back doors instead of the entrance doors with Miroku not too far behind.

"Please!"

"No!"

* * *

**With Kagome...**

As those three words passed his lips, Kagome fled, following the glinting strings. The dark chuckle bounced off the walls and into Kagome's human ears. The hairs on her neck stood on end and Kagome ran faster, her fingers twitching wildly now.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'You can run, but you can't hide' quote? Or something along those lines?" the voice coming from Inuyasha's body asked arrogantly.

Kagome didn't answer and kept on following the strings. Left, right, up, down, straight, everywhere she went, the strings seemed ever lasting and they kept on twitching constantly. Kagome's pants, footsteps and the distant drips of water were heard. She then noticed she didn't hear another pair of footsteps following behind her and she skidded to a stop. Kagome tried to locate someone else's aura besides her own, but it's like Inuyasha just disappeared.

Kagome started panicking. What if the one who controlled Inuyasha's body killed him and left him in a ditch to suffer? What if they're chopping him into a million pieces while he laid awake, screaming in agony?

Kagome shook her head from such thoughts. From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the strings twitched slightly once more and she turned around but a dead body was directly in front of her, his blank eyes boring into her own.

Kagome squeaked and backed up, but her body bumped into another body. A cold, non-breathing body. Kagome craned her neck and there was a dead woman staring lifelessly at her. Kagome screamed and she tried to find a way out, but more bodies stared appearing everywhere, a haze of red mist flowing on the ground, circling Kagome's ankles. The red mist soon started solidifying into more dead bodies, but there was still the red mist on the ground, just floating.

Kagome's arms glowed a bright blue as she swished her arms madly trying to call forth water to her aid. Unfortunately, the place Kagome ran into had no water. Kagome was pretty useless without her powers, but she can't fight off the dead when they're already dead! But the girl would do anything to save her friend.

As the angel started throwing some punches, hands from the ground popped out and grabbed onto her ankles. She lost her balance and fell on the ground, a small gash on her forehead, leaking a steady flow of blood. Kagome groaned and tried to get up, but she was tired. She's been running from someone who wasn't there in the first place and she tried to fight off the dead, which didn't work.

Kagome struggled to get up but more hands appeared and pinned her to the ground, making it impossible for her body to move. Kagome slightly twisted her head to see the strings, and her eyes widened. She can't believe it. She can't believe she fell for that. Those strings, that's why they seemed to go on forever. There were many of them, making it look like it belonged to one, but it was all a decoy. A plan. A set-up. And she fell for it. Those strings all belonged to these dead bodies. The string that belonged to Inuyasha was cut off when she couldn't hear any more footsteps behind her.

And she fell for it. They knew she was going to follow the strings. They knew she would fall for that trap, her worry over her hanyou friend's safety fogged up her clear mind. They knew she was an angelic being who can control water and- how did they know she was a being who can control water?

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Someone is helping the one who is orchestrating, giving him or her information about what she was and the only one who knew was the Takahashi Family and….

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed out, her angered voice bouncing off the empty hallways.

* * *

ba duuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm...sorry there so soo many thing happening in this chap i had to keep swicthing from person to person. Now i'm wondering if this is a **suspense or an adventure fic**?...ahahaha so neways if there are any filipinos reading this right now **"Mo-Mo" means moster in filipino **(forgive me i cannot spell filipino words even though i'm flip). So stealthy ne? neways, exams are coming up, its going to be chaotic and i have a wedding to attend and i have my 2nd cousin's grad to attend and i'm moving and its going to be hectic...i wanted to post this up before i have no life besides my textbooks and school..i might post up chap 6 in like soon...so please! reviews! it'll make me really happy..i feel sad when i get no reviews at all...:(

so review and review

-the stealthay Jessica


	6. 6: The Circus is in Town

Runaway Angel

_Half-demon talking in mind_

**_Demon talking in mind_**

**Human talking in mind**

* * *

**Chapter Six- The Circus is in Town**

His silver ears twitched in the dim room, catching the slight distant sound of water. He could smell Kagome's blood on his claws and that woke him up from his fogged up mind and into the real world. Inuyasha opened his eyes, staring at nothing, doing nothing.

'My, I've never been in a body of a hanyou before.'

Inuyasha's eyes didn't widen or twitch at the sound of an unfamiliar voice in his head. But internally, he would've had if he had control over his body.

'_Give me back my control over my body!'_

'_**Where is she? Where is Kagome? I swear if you-'**_

'Do not worry half-breed, the girl is being taken care of my puppets. I am Mo-mo, controller of bodies. Dead or alive.'

'**Why do you want us?'**

'It is under my master's order that I kill you, but not the girl.'

'_I am not going to die, and you will not touch Kagome! The only one who is going to die is you!'_

'_**We're going to kill you!'**_

'You can't kill me because I'm you boy.'

All was silent in the hanyou's head. Swarm of worries of where Kagome is devoured the worried teen before he was once again covered in a mist of red as he was surrounded by nothingness once more. Golden eyes turned a deep black and Puppet walked in the dim room, with a body on his wooden shoulder.

"What shall I do with your body?" Puppet squeaked out.

"Hide it or something. How's the girl doing?" a deep, low adult voice passed Inuyasha's lips.

"The dead has taken care of her. They will be bringing her screaming soon."

Puppet left and his creaking of his legs echoed in the quiet room. Mo-mo smiled and the body followed. A screaming Kagome was behind the closed doors so Mo-mo decided to introduce himself to the wonderful guest. He grasped the ancient doorknob and opened it so the dead can place Kagome in the middle of the room. The strings all entwined with each other as the strings on the hanyou's back was invisible to the naked eye, twitched the farther Puppet walked with his body.

"Ahh! Welcome, I am Mo-mo, your host and these," Mo-mo gestured to the dead bodies surrounding Kagome, "Are my loyal servants. You are dismissed." The bodies soon turned into red mist, circling Kagome's form on the ground.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome whispered, her fear hitting her full force when she looked in Inuyasha's eyes and saw black pools looking right back at her.

"Ah, so cliché. Just like the movies-"

"Inuyasha! Can you hear me? Inuyasha fight him fi-" Kagome was cut off when a dead body appeared and taped her mouth, wrists and ankles up. Once he was done, the body turned to red mist, the roll of taping rolling. Kagome continued ranting, but all was heard was her muffled voice.

"So rude. Anyways, I was going to say that I was brought here to kill your friend Inuyasha. But it would be more fun for him to watch how I will torture you first then kill him. It's going to be hil-ay-REE-US," Mo-mo said and stressed out "Ree-us".

Kagome tried to call forth water once more, but all she got was a thin stream of dirty water. She struggled against her binds, as tears leaked her eyes, when Mo-mo lifted her up with her injured neck, digging Inuyasha's claws in her frail skin.

"Now, let us begin," Mo-mo said and sliced the tape off of Kagome.

"Naraku ordered you to do this didn't he?" Kagome choked out and wriggled within the hold he had on her.

"Why yes, he created me to do this and I really do enjoy my job. I get the chance to control the bodies of the dead or the living! Now, I will allow the hanyou and his counterparts to see what I am going to do and they will have to watch and they can't do anything about it."

"No…"

Mo-mo felt a tingling sensation and he knew the hanyou and his counterparts could see everything he's seeing.

Inuyasha and his counterparts saw a burst of white then they saw how Kagome's neck was within their clawed grasp, streams of blood dripping down her neck again. They started screaming and fighting against the control Mo-mo had over their body.

Kagome continued struggling, until her brain clicked. She was running out of oxygen and she had to do this fast.

_'Forgive me Inuyasha...'_

Kagome's fingers twitched and a stream of salty water cut the hanyou's hands and made him let go. Kagome dropped to the ground and turned around and hopped quickly towards the door.

"Get her!" Mo-mo cried out and pointed at the hopping girl. His arms and hands were bleeding, but oh well, this body doesn't belong to him.

The counterparts were happy that Kagome got out of their grasp, but horror returned to them as they saw more bodies than before ran full throttle at Kagome. The running girl twitched her fingers some more and her sweat and tears sliced the bindings off of her. She then started gaining speed but a body tackled her to the floor and she gasped in pain. She was struggling against the body and she now lay on her back. The body opened its motuh and blood splattered on her face. Kagome saw the body of Inuyasha near her with a smirk on his face. She was losing too much blood since her throat wound reopened. Kagome has been rigourously running, the faster her heart beat, the faster the blood had to be pumped and the more blood she lost. She had no time to heal herself as concern over Inuyasha washed over her. She just couldn't continue anymore and she blacked out.

* * *

**Somewhere Far away...**

Kanna held her mirror in front of her chest, showing what is going on to her master and she felt a jolt, yet her face was still blank. She stood there silently as Kagura was at the corner, leaning against the wall watching as well and then she also felt a jolt but she hid it as a shudder. Naraku watched the mirror, watched how Kagome used her tears and sweat to her advantage and how she soon blacked out when she lost too much blood. Disgusting that was, using sweat. Just ew.

"Lord Naraku, may I be dismissed?" Kagura asked respectfully, but inside, her hatred towards the man kept on churning and worry when she felt the jolt.

"Go, Kanna you stay here," Naraku said, not evening looking at the demoness's way. Kagura nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Kanna obeyed and stood there, still holding the mirror with emotionless eyes and a blank expression.

Naraku was growing bored and he soon said, "Go, you are dismissed as well."

Kanna still didn't show any emotion, but inside, she was glad to leave. As Kanna neared the door to freedom, but her master's voice stopped her.

"Report back to me if you sense any traitors amidst understand?"

Kanna nodded and left, letting the big oak door slam behind her. Naraku noticed something on the ground: Kagura's cell phone. He picked it up and started looking at her call list. School friends, Sesshomaru Takahashi and…what's this? The demon lord's eyes flared, his eyes going a shade darker. "How dare you…"

* * *

"C'mon Kanna, we must hurry. He has something to tell us!" Kagura whispered lowly and she started running towards a particular place. Kanna started running, catching up with her sister, not even making a sound.

"Is it urgent?" Kanna's quiet voice asked.

"Everything he tells us is urgent!"

"Won't we get caught?" Kanna asked and she looked up at her sister's face.

"We've done this plenty of times Kanna!" Kagura said.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling about this visit Kagura," Kanna said quietly and looked at her surroundings.

"What are you? Some psychic?" Kagura huffed. They're almost there. "C'mon Kanna, wait for it…now!"

Kanna grabbed Kagura's wrist and they soon disappeared and appeared in another place. They were in a room, where an injured person laid quietly, his breathing ragged. This man was no normal man, but a man with wings. The wings were burnt and they belonged to Akira Tama.

"Get… a...away from he…here," Akira choked out and looked through blurry eyes at his two companions, Kagura and Kanna.

His warning brought fear to Kanna and Kagura and they turned around to leave but someone was blocking their path. Their screams were heard throughout the corridor, as Akira lay helpless on the ground.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**With Kagome...**

Beep, beep, beep, was all Kagome heard when she awoke. She opened her tired eyes and saw she was in a hospital. she was confused, how'd she get here? What happened? Is Inuyasha okay? So many questions flew through her mind, each one connected to Inuyasha's health and if he's alright. Kagome heard a toilet flush, a faucet was turned on and the squeak of the door as it opened to reveal someone she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

Kouga smiled a toothy grin and waved at his long time friend. "Yo, long time no see eh?"

Kagome wanted to say hi, but her throat was infected and it hurt to talk, so she raised her arm up, waiting to be hugged. Kouga laughed and bent to hug Kagome and that was when a pissed off hanyou burst in.

"Get the hell away from her you smelly wolf!" Inuyasha cried out and pulled Kouga away from Kagome without any success. Kouga just held on to Kagome tighter, but not tight enough to injure her.

"Piss off dog turd!" Kouga snapped.

"Kiss my lovely dog ass!" Inuyasha responded. "Wait, I sure as hell ain't wanting to have no damn wolf on my golden-bronzed ass!"

Kagome got fed up with their arguing and managed to get an arm free from Kouga's hold. She pressed a button beside her bed, calling for assistance. Immediately, a nurse came in and tried to pull the arguing teens off each other, but she was unintentionally thrown on the floor. She called for backup, three more nurses and they tried to peel the teens off and that still didn't help. They were thrown on the floor again.

Kagome was getting madder by the second, so with a wave of her glowing hands, a gush of water splashed itself against the yelling teens, which shuted them up. Kagome glared at them and with another wave of her glowing hands, a wave of toilet water was surrounding the two scared and disgusted teens. The boys nodded and just glared at each other while Kagome placed the toilet water back in the toilet. The nurses glared at the boys and pushed them out of the room, and they willingly went.

Just when Kagome was going to rest her eyes, Sango and another girl rushes in and started talking non-stop at her.

"My poor Kagome! Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

"We won't allow anybody to hurt you."

"And once you're done healing, we're going on a shopping spree!"

"Like OMG! Shopping spreeeee!"

Kagome smiled at her friend's antics. Espeically Sango when she said "OMG".

"No! First, we have to go to the circus! Everybody misses you!" the unknown girl gushed and clapped her hands.

Kagome smiled and raised her hands to her throat and closed her eyes. She could feel the infection wearing away and was only left with a small scrape on her neck. "Come on, let's get myself signed out of this hospital and-"

"Young lady, you are grounded! When you are injured, you don't leave the hospital!" Izayoi appeared and glared at Kagome.

Soon, Inutashiou and Sesshomaru, along with Fangs appeared. They all glared at her but Fangs soon lost the glare and jumped beside his mistress and nuzzled her hand. Inutashiou stood beside his wife and took one finger and his other finger on his other hand and started rubbing it against the other finger while saying, "Shame, shame..."

Kagome started to whine, "But Izayoi! I don't like staying in one place for too long or else I'll soon start wondering off!"

"I don't care! Did you know how worried we were Kagome! When we found out that you and Inuyasha were missing-" Inutashiou yelled.

"How did you guys find out?" Kagome, Sango and Ayame asked.

"We were contacted by the dead. We believe it's your father Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "I saw where you and stupid were. Not much but enough for Totosai to get a lead and track you guys."

"What happened when I blacked out?" Kagome asked.

Flashback

_Once Kagome blacked out and Mo-mo inched closer, he told the dead to release her and they reverted to their mist form. Mo-mo grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. Inuyasha and his counterparts continued to fight, even though they knew it was useless. Just as they thought all hope was lost, Sango and Miroku burst through the door with Fangs not too far._

_Mo-mo looked cooly at them and smiled. "Welcome."_

_"Release them now Mo-mo," Sango said as she held her weapon, Hiraikotsu high above her head, realizing her mistake a few seconds after and she widened her eys. 'Shit! Why'd I go and do that!?'_

_Miroku looked at Sango for a brief moment and looked at Mo-mo. They had their orders, and even though Sango blew their cover, they had to eliminate him. Sango and Miroku already planned what they were going to do. Miroku was to find the body of Mo-mo and his heart, the wooden puppet, the one who is doing all the controlling. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Mo-mo and started throwing punches and kicks at him. Mo-mo retialated back by doing the same and calling the dead. He knew their objective, he knew the two were going to get rid of him and he will do anything to live._

_"Hurt me, you hurt your hanyou friend."_

_Sango narrowed her eyes and continued attacking, less harder this time while the red mist hardened and became bloody figures, aiming to kill her. _

End flashback

"So what happened after?" Kagome asked. _'How did she know Mo-mo's name? How did they know that the puppet was the key to destroying Mo-mo and releasing Inuyasha? Something doesn't add up...'_

"Fangs froze Inuyasha's body so he couldn't move and froze the dead bodies. I hit the bodies and they all like, you know, broke into pieces," Sango said as she examined her nails. "That was when Totosai i think it was and his police team found us. The place where we were was an abandoned hospital. Years ago, the hospital was home to those with disabilities, but the workers all abused and tortured the handicap, some even died or murdered. Their bodies weren't given a proper burial, so Mo-mo had the power to rise them from the dead and control them."

"Ahh, I see but where did Miroku go?" Ayame asked. "Like in the fight. Not right now."

"Well, he went to go find Mo-mo's heart, the wooden puppet. The wooden puppet was the one who controlled everything, but he made it look like Mo-mo was the controller to fool those to attack the decoy, instead of the heart," Sango said easily.

"Ahhhhh," everybody said besides Kagome who stared at Sango with an odd look on her face.

"And this is how we are here. Miroku found the wooden puppet and killed it and ta-da! The hold on Inuyasha was released or whatever and he fainted, his mind was tired from fighting internally for so long so yeah..." Sango laughed.

"When did Ayame and Kouga get here?" Kagome asked.

"The circus came to town a few hours ago and we caught your scent and your blood. It brought us here where we met these interesting people ahaha," Ayame giggled.

"Ahh, I see," Kagome said and asked a walking nurse to disconnect her to the IV needle which she did so after consulting with the doctor. "Thanks!"

Kagome turned towards Ayame and winked. Ayame winked back and grabbed Sango's wrist and everybody knew they were up to something, too bad they weren't quick enough to stop the girls. Kagome and Ayame pulled Sango with them as they crashed through the hospital window, plummeting down from the 21st floor and towards the ground. "I'll see you guys at night! Don't worry about me!"

Sango screamed the whole way down as the other two girls cackled evilly.

Inuyasha and Kouga were pouting as they sat in the waiting room with Miroku who ogled every pretty, young nurse that walked by. They threw each other some insults before but stopped when got whapped by a purse from an old lady who just recovered from a broken leg. Miroku got smacked plenty of times by the nurses here, one even threatening to call the police.

The three boys were quiet, but Inuyasha and Kouga heard a crash upstairs and a scream. With demonic speed, they reached the room and saw the three girls jump out of the window. They immediately reacted by jumping through the already smashed up window and followed the three girls. Once they reached the ground, many staring at them with awe, the guys stared lecturing the girls about jumpping off.

"You don't go around jumping off buildings like that!" Inuyasha screamed, particularly at Kagome.

"You could die like that! Have you become suicidal all of a sudden!?" Kouga yelled.

"Nooo...Kouga, you shouldn't be mad or worried. In the circus I've done lots of jumping off of things and stuff remember?" Kagome said and corssed her arms.

"You were in the circus!?" Sango and Inuyasha screamed at the same time.

"Duh! I was in the circus since I was 7! That was were I met Ayame and Kouga! Then I moved in with the Takahashi's to start a new life..." Kagome quited near the end but smiled at her friends. "Let's go to the circus! I haven't seen anybody there for so long!"

Kagome started walking, with Ayame, Kouga and Sango behind.

"Like OMG! How can you forget about me!" Miroku ran out of the hospital but stopped suddenly. He reached inside his jeans pocket and took out a small notebook and a pen. He scribbled somthing in the book.

Sango rolled her eyes. "He's writing what he just said in his Book of Rhymes."

The whole group laughed at Miroku while he pouted. "'Twas not funnay. To be laughing at my monay."

"That made no sense moron," Inuyasha snorted and saw Miroku write some more things in his 'Book of Rhymes'.

"I was born to not make sense my fellow friend," Miroku said and placed his book and pen inside his pocket. "Sometimes a man goes through a masculine version of a period."

"What?" everybody asked and looked at Miroku with a weird expression.

"So random..."

"Except dog boy here-" Kouga continued but was interupted but a screech.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HICKEY KAGOME!" Ayame screeched out, making all heads turned towards her and a red faced Kagome. "Duyaaaaam girl. I knew you were good, but this! This is just unaccaptable! Wait 'till Wakiki here's about this! Tsk tsk."

"WHAT!" Kouga and Inuyasha cried out and looked at Kagome's bare neck.

"I didn't want you two to fight in public, especially when virgin ears are present."

"I'll kill this Wakiki person!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"I think Wakiki is a place in Hawaii stupid," Kouga said.

"Wakiki is just a random name I made up, cheese so you two don't fight! How many times do i have to repeat myself?" Ayame sighed.

"Cheese Ayame? Isn't it geez?" Sango said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I think you just took the virginity of the children anyways, Ayame. Look, they're already asking their parents what a hickey is," Miroku pointed out.

"AYAME! YOU BETTER RUN!" Kagome yelled and started chasing the wolf girl.

Inuyasha and Kouga started insulting each other while Miroku grabbed Sango's 'juicy ass' as he so puts it and she slaps him. What the teens didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching them.

_'You better enjoy the time you have here my beloved Kagome...because it will soon be your last...'_

* * *

oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ahahah "a man goes through a masculine version of a period" is my quote ahahaha ... me and my friend laughed sooo hard when she told me that a guy that likes her can be nice but mean after 2 seconds and i said that ahahaha she laughed sooo hard! newayz, if u r confused about the sango knowing Mo-mo's name and stuff, you shall find out next chapter

Review&review please

-stealthay Jessica


	7. 7: Gone

Runaway Angel

**_Demon talks_**

**_Human talks_**

_hanyou talks or other people's thoughts_

* * *

"Put that stupid book away!" the wolf male cried. "It's so gay!"

Miroku gasped. "How dare you! How dare you insult the book of rhymes, the book of all humanity!"

Kouga scoffed and crossed his arms. "Sango, your boy is delusional."

"He's not my boy!" Sango cried out. "And of course he's delusional! It's Miroku!"

Kagome giggled, Ayame laughed and Inuyasha snorted.

The group of friends was walking towards the circus, but stopped at a park. They all lay with their heads beside each other. They all just asked questions, trying to get to know each other all better. Well, besides Kouga and Inuyasha, who threw insults every now and then.

"So Kagome, are you a virgin?" Ayame asked.

"Nope. Stupid Wakiki man. He's just so…ugh! I don't know! So _big_! If you know what I mean. I just couldn't resist him!" Kagome responded.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with jealousy. "I thought Wakiki didn't exist!"

"What the hell Ayame?" Kouga snarled. "Wakiki isn't a person you stupid mutt! It's a damn place in Hawaii!"

"No! It's Kagome's bed slave man! Cheese!" Ayame snorted. "Everybody knows that! Wakiki is just so dreamy!"

"He's not real Inuyasha. I'm just playing along. So calm down," Kagome whispered and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

The hanyou snorted and pulled his hand away from the angel. Kagome was hurt by his action but covered it quickly. She got up and asked Sango and Ayame if they wanted to come, while the three guys were left lying there. Once the three girls were gone, Miroku asked, "Let's make a bet!"

The two glaring teens broke their eye contact and stared at Miroku with interest. Miroku smiled and continued.

"We have to be the perfect gentlemen for our three ladies. Which means no swearing, no making any sexual comments or anything related to that. Loser has to wear a bra and a thong all day and the loser has to serve the two winners all day."

"I'm in!" Both the two youkai's piped in and glared at each other.

Miroku nodded and shook the hands of his fellow friends. "Starting today. We have to be a perfect gentlemen 'till the end of the day…"

* * *

**With the girls…**

"Kagome? Are you sure you and Inuyasha are just _friends_?" Ayame asked.

"Yes!" Kagome cried out. "Only friends. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Kouga has such toned legs. Nothing jiggles when he runs," Ayame drooled.

"So random," Sango whispered at Kagome. "So very random."

"It's Ayame for you. She has an obsession over Kouga. You should've seen her when Ayame first met Kouga at the circus…"

**xxFlashbackxx**

_A young wolf boy was buying cotton candy from a small concession stand. As he waited for his cotton candy, he saw two girls. One human and the other a wolf demon like him. One of the girls was crying, that she didn't have enough money to buy cotton candy while the human girl comforted her friend._

_"Here you go kid," the concession man said and handed the cotton candy to the young wolf child._

_"Thank you," the young wolf said and ran towards the crying wolf friend and her friend. "Here you go!"_

_The crying wolf girl looked up and saw a bag of cotton candy in her face. Behind the snack was a cute wolf boy. She murmured, "Thank you" and shyly grabbed the bag from him._

_The human smiled at him and thanked him for cheering up her friend. The wolf boy forgot all about the wolf girl and blushed at the human girl. The wolf boy's cheeks flushed and scuffed his shoe shyly._

_"My name's Kouga," the wolf boy said shyly, more towards the human girl._

_"I'm Kagome and this is my friend Ayame, " Kagome said and pointed at the blushing wolf girl._

_"Kouga! Time to go now sweetie!" a woman yelled over the crowd. Kouga looked and saw his mother yelling for him to go. He smiled at the two girls and before he left, he gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and hugged Ayame, who blushed harder._

_"Bye!" Kagome waved as Ayame watched on with a dazed look._

_"He touched me! He touched this bag of cotton candy! Oh my gosh! He touched me! He touched me! Me! Me! He touched me!" Ayame screamed and started hyperventilating. She started taking huge gulps of air quickly and she chocked on air._

_"Breathe properly Ayame!" Kagome said and slapped her forehead._

**xxEnd Flashbackxx**

Sango was laughing throughout the whole story. "Wow! That is funny!"

"It is not!" Ayame defended herself. "It's a touching story!"

"Literally," Kagome laughed along with Sango. "I'm sorry Ayame!"

The two laughing girls fell towards the ground and laughed even harder. Ayame just stood and pouted. "It's not that funny!"

"You still have the bag he gave you when we were kids Ayame!" Kagome said between her laughs.

"She does!" Sango screamed out and doubled in laughter. "Talk about obsessed!"

"Shhh! No one should no about that!" Ayame said but she soon started laughing with her friends. The three girls were rolling and laughing on the ground, even a few tears leaked out, and they continued laughing.

As the laughter calmed down, only a few giggles and snickers here and there, Sango asked a question. "How'd you guys ended up in the circus?"

The wolf youkai and angel quieted down. Ayame answered, "My parent's died when I was young so I was placed in an orphanage."

"Kouga's parents died a few days after we met him, and he somehow ended up in the same orphanage Ayame was in. They were both seven at the time. They both ran away-"

"Duyam Ayame! Rendezvous with Mr. Toned Legs!" Sango interrupted and the three girls started giggling.

"Anyways," Kagome said, "They both ran away from the orphanage-"

"A crappy orphanage. I swear, I saw the food they give us move-"

"Let me finish! Anyways, they both ran away and found out the circle was in town. They snuck in the circus and went inside a tent. They started playing dress-up, when they heard a crowd of people boo. The two peeked out from the tent and saw the people throw stuff at the man who was trying to train a pack of vicious wolves."

"Since Mr. Toned Legs and I were wolf youkai's, we left the tent and went outside, standing in the arena. We didn't know what we were doing, but we started talking to the wolves. People were amazed that the wolves actually listened to us. The boss, or head of the circus, saw us and asked us if we wanted to join the circus. He told us there was another young girl, around our age working here too and that was when I smelt Kagome and so did Kouga. We were excited! I really liked Kagome-," Sango interrupted Ayame.

"Wait! How'd you guys meet? I'm confused!" Sango said as she clutched her throbbing head.

"Right! Well, the day Kouga gave Ayame his cotton candy, I met Ayame. She lost her parents and I helped her look for them and we became friends along the way. Ahh, forgot about that part, my bad. After my dad died, I joined the circus, I did not want to go in an orphanage," Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Ahhh…"

"So anyways, that's how we were reunited: Through the circus. Kouga and I worked with the wolves while Kagome did some stunts, controlling water- oops!" Ayame slapped her mouth. "Forget everything I said!"

"Controlling water?" Sango asked.

"Don't tell anyone this. I trust you Sango so I'll tell you. I'm an angel. I can control water to bend at my will," Kagome said and demonstrated. Her right hand glowed blue and she twitched her fingers. Streams of water came from trees, making them wilt, as they lose their water. Kagome though pushed her hand in the direction of the trees and the water returned, as the tree glad fully drank the water it lost. "I'm a water angel."

Sango's eyes widened.

'_I trust you Sango. I trust you Sango…' _the words repeated itself in her mind over and over again. _'I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry for what you're going to find out soon, I'm sorry for betraying you…'_

"Kouga has such a nice ass!" Ayame gushed out and clapped her hands together, as she watched the birds with a dreamy stare. The two girls sweat dropped and laughed again.

* * *

The hanyou opened the door for Kagome just before she grabbed the doorknob. "No my lady. You must not taint your hands with the action of grabbing a lowly doorknob such as this."

Kagome eyed Inuyasha weirdly and mumbled a thank you and entered the building. Inuyasha left it open for Ayame and Sango, but entered after them. Kouga and Miroku walked right into the door. When they joined the others, they were sporting a red nose.

"Ah, I am sorry dear friends. For I did not see you behind me," Inuyasha said with the most polite voice he could muster up. But inside, he was laughing his ass off.

**_'Hanyou, you better not lose this bet. Kagome would freak if she found us wearing a bra and a thong.'_**

The hanyou scoffed in his mind. The friends were at a café shop, just wanting to relax and get all hyped up before going to the circus, looking like crazy maniacs.

"Oh dear!" a girl said as she spilled her drink all over the table.

Inuyasha saw this and got up to go help the girl. He grabbed a few napkins and helped clean the mess up.

"Thank you," the girl said, "My name is Kikyo Tamara."

Inuyasha took her outstretched hand and said, "Inuyasha Takahashi. Nice to meet you."

"Join me, for saving me from embarrassment?" Kikyo offered.

"Why thank you but I did not save you, but merely helped you," Inuyasha said and comfortably sat across the girl. The girl looked a lot like Kagome, except with harder features, longer, straight black hair and cold brown eyes. She had a sophisticated aura surrounding her. "What school do you go to?"

Kikyo laughed. "I just moved here, but I go to Tokyo Secondary School."

"May I ask to be graced by your presence to be your guide in the school my fair maiden?" Inuyasha asked politely.

**'What are you doing?'**

**_'What the frick hanyou! You don't go around asking to someone's guide! You have Kagome! We have Kagome!'_**

Inuyasha scoffed in his mind, ignoring his counterparts.

"Of course, I feel flattered," Kikyo, said, but no emotions shone in her cold eyes.

Kagome looked over and frowned. Inuyasha looked really comfortable with the girl across from him. Oh well, he only did it because he helped the girl. The angel though, was getting bad vibes from the girl and she felt ignored.

Sango and Ayame glared at Inuyasha. You don't go and ditch someone for someone you don't know! It's against the "hook them up and watch them get married and have ten kids" rule! The stupid hanyou just broke it!

Miroku watched on with worry. Kagome's frown became deeper, laced with sadness. Her aura screamed loneliness, even though she was with other people. Kagome took her coffee and left the café, not once looking back.

Inuyasha noticed this and immediately got up, not without whispering an apology before taking off. The hanyou used his nose to follow the girl who was walking farther and farther from his sight.

After a few yells, shouts and leaps, Inuyasha finally caught up with Kagome. "What are you doing?"

"I'm breathing and walking Inuyasha. It's called multi-tasking," Kagome dryly said before taking a sip of her drink.

"No! I mean what are you doing? Just taking off like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Looked like you and the girl needed some time alone? You looked really comfy there," Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous? Geez Kagome if you don't want me-"

"I'm not jealous," with that, the angel pushed past the hanyou and continued walking.

* * *

**February…**

After the meeting of Kikyo, Inuyasha has been spending more time with her and hew new friends rather than Kagome and the others. Kagome was feeling lonely and abandoned, and worse of all; she knew her time was nearing. The others tried cheering her up, hell even Kouga even said he'd go on a date with Ayame if she smiled, but Kagome remained unresponsive.

Inuyasha found out that Kikyo wasn't that bad, as others made her out to be. She acts older than her age, she always does her homework, she's smart, beautiful, everything Inuyasha likes. Yet, the sophisticated girl never showed any emotions and hardly laughed or smiled, actually, she never laughed or smiled.

The hanyou continued listening to Kikyo as she explained to him the math question. The way she was talking, made him more confused but he still listened to her and glanced at Kagome who sat in between her concerned friends. He was really worried with Kagome. Her usually tanned skin was pale, she was pretty skinny and she didn't look like the strong Kagome he knew.

"Inuyasha? Are you even listening to me? Here I am, explaining you the math questions, but you are not even listening to me when I could be doing my own homework!" Kikyo said angrily.

Oh yeah, Kikyo always busies herself with homework, always yells at him when he doesn't listen or when he doesn't get it. Inuyasha sighed. He missed hanging with his friends. Especially Kagome. He had fun and actually had a life. Kikyo only does homework and so does he. He and Kagome haven't talked in a normal conversation in like five months. When Kagome and Kikyo met, it was pure hell, even worse when he chose to protect Kikyo instead of Kagome. He doesn't even know why he did that. After that, his counterparts didn't talk to him. At all.

**xxFlashbackxx**

_"Hi, I'm Kagome Tama, Inuyasha's friend," Kagome said and outstretched her hand._

_Kikyo just looked at her and slapped her hand away from her with disgust. "Don't touch me with that filthy hands of yours, Tama."_

_Kagome's smile turned into a frown when Kikyo mocked her last name._

_"Why does Inuyasha hang with you? You're wasting his time…his life. He'll get nowhere in life if all he does is fun. Especially when he hangs around a kid such as yourself," Kikyo sneered._

_Miroku held back Sango as they watched the fight between the two look a likes start. Kouga held Ayame, as she wanted to kill Kikyo for speaking to her friend like that. They were at a park, the park were the bet took place and stuff. Inuyasha didn't speak or defend Kagome or anything, but watched._

_"Yeah, but he'll have no life if he's buried in homework all his life!" Kagome said when she found out that Inuyasha, her friend, is not defending her._

_"He'll get nowhere in life if he's having fun doing immature stuff all the time! Besides! Don't you have a family to go to? Oh wait, you don't have one! Your mom left you for another man and didn't care about you! I bet your dad left you because he hated you! All you do is whine! Hell, look at you! You're so pathetic! So ugly! No wonder you have no family! I'm surprised you have friends!" Kikyo laughed._

_Inuyasha winced. He knew that hurt Kagome. His counterparts were screaming for him to defend Kagome, hell, even his youkai was trying to gain control of the body._

_Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her fists. A tear rolled down her cheek before she opened them and rage filled eyes ore Kikyo's. Kikyo raised her hand and slapped Kagome's cheek. Kagome's head turned from the impact. She immediately raised her clenched fist and directed it towards Kikyo's face, but someone caught it. Inuyasha caught her fist._

_The fire and fight died in Kagome's eyes, as she stood confused. She saw Kikyo smirk and saw the anger in Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha?"_

_"Don't hurt Kikyo Kagome," Inuyasha whispered angrily._

_"Did you not see it? Kikyo slapped me! She argued with me first! All I wanted to do was become better friends with her!" Kagome cried out._

_"She's jealous Inuyasha. She's jealous you're hanging out with me, than her," Kikyo whispered._

_"When we're at home, you don't talk to me, you don't even come near me!" Kagome yelled, tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall._

_"Kikyo's right Kagome. You are jealous. I've been hanging around Kikyo than you," Inuyasha said. "Can you like, leave us alone? You're always pestering me! Inuyasha, you wanna do this? Inuyasha you wanna do that! It never stops!"_

_Kagome's heart broke the more Inuyasha talked._

_"You never shut up! You never take things seriously! All you want to do is fun! I'm not sure how you do it, but you get through life with ease! You're a selfish bitch Kagome! You're so cocky! Arrogant! Just 'cause you live with my rich ass family, doesn't make you a damn princess! There are people out there in the world, who doesn't have a home and you prance around like you own the thing! When you don't!" Inuyasha yelled the words right in Kagome's face. He grabbed Kikyo's hand and the two took off._

_Leaving Kagome, a seething Sango and Ayame, and a solemn Miroku and pissed off Kouga. Kagome let the tears fall freely and she left. Not a glance back or a sound. She just left._

**xxEnd Flashbackxxx**

Ever since that day, Kagome's been disappearing frequently. She would always come home late at night, with scratches and bruises on her delicate body. But they would heal quickly. He knew that his family members knew of Kagome's condition, but they never mentioned it.

Inuyasha tried talking to Kagome, but she would just look at him with a dead look. The fire in Kagome's eyes was there though; you just have to look deeply. The said girl would skip classes and always remained quiet to everything around her. It's as if she's dying inside. Inuyasha apologized many times, but she still remained unresponsive and that made him worried and angry. She never talks to anyone, and when she attempts to, she shuts her mouth.

Inuyasha walked to his bedroom slowly. They moved out of the inn and back home. The home was bigger than before and it was completed earlier. Inuyasha dropped his bag at the entrance of the door and jumped on his bed. Kikyo would always give him extra homework so he fully understands the concept of the subject, and he still doens't get it.

As the hanyou scanned his room, he saw a box on his desk. The hanyou grumbled, but when the scent drifted towards his sensitive nose, he immediately grabbed the box carefully. He used his claws to cut the ribbon at the top and the gift-wrap fell off, dangling on his hands. Inuyasha carefully lift the lid off and what he saw made him gasp.

Inside was a portrait of him and Kagome, before they met Kikyo. Kagome was hugging Inuyasha in the front and he embraced her back, with a cocky smirk on his face. Kagome was laughing when this picture was taken. They were at the beach with their family and friends. They were happy, at peace. Inuyasha finally realized what he's been missing. He's been missing Kagome and her very smile, her laugh, her eyes, her everything.

On the frame, were the words:_ No matter what, no one can come between us and our friendship…Inuyasha and Kagome 4ever _with little hearts on their names.

There was a small card on the table and Inuyasha picked it up. It read: _Hey Inuyasha, I know we're not on speaking terms but whatever. I just want to say, I'm really sorry for everything. I am jealous. You just spend so much time with Kikyo, it's like you forgot all about me. Well anyways, I still hope we're still friends, if not…it's okay I guess. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_- Kagome._

Inuyasha smiled a sad smile. He missed Kagome, like a lot.

_'We'll always be friends Kagome…always…'_

* * *

She closed the door behind her quietly. She tiptoed towards Inuyasha's bedroom, the place she wants to be before she leaves or ceases to exist. She made it in the hanyou's room, and closed the door behind her. The lights flickered on and she was met with a pissed-off hanyou, glaring at her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing awake?" Kagome croaked. She hasn't used her voice in such a long time.

Inuyasha let the words he always heard Kikyo speak of Kagome, jumbling his thoughts as his anger took hold of it and used it to his advantage.

"You're selfish. You know that? You make people worry about you and you don't care. Kikyo is right. You're just a kid, waiting to be pampered and you think you can do whatever you want just because you're a water angel? An angel my ass!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha…"

"You take life for granted Kagome. You don't care about the future, or the consequences your actions will pay for."

"I'm more focused on the present than the future Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"And look at your appearance!" Inuyasha pointed. "You're so skinny and ugly! I can't even stand to look at you right now!"

"Please…stop…"

"Frick, I will not stop. I hate you, you know that. Because of you, I never got to live a normal life. I had to watch my back 24/7 ever since I met you and I'm tired of it! You ruined my life! You ruined my family's life!" Inuyasha got up and pushed the frail girl.

"Inuyasha, stop it…" Kagome whimpered.

"Stop acting like a baby! Kikyo would never do such a thing! She would never stoop so low to whimper. She trusts me Kagome! Unlike you! I thought friends tell each other everything! Aren't we that Kagome? Friends? Tell me, Kagome? Are we _friends_?" Inuyasha had cornered Kagome into a corner.

"I can't tell you anything…"

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome at the wall, and he swore, he heard a crack. He ignored it, Kikyo's words whispering in his mind, "If she trusted you, she would've told you everything going on in her life ne? But I bet, she's just using you and your family's money to get what she wants…"

Kagome started pulsing. _'Oh no! It's not my time yet! I can't go! Not until I settle this!'_

"Inuyasha! Hear me out, under my bed, there's a trap door. Open the trap door and follow the corridor until you see a library. Find the book. Find my mother's journal, everything you want to know; it's in there. Everything you want to know about my past, my family, why I look like this. It's in my mother's journal," Kagome said before she pushed Inuyasha out of the way and jumped through the window. The alarm went off as shards of glass flew everywhere.

Inuyasha didn't know what happened until he replayed everything in his head. Kikyo's words fueled his anger over Kagome, which made him lash out on her. Now, she's leaving again. Why does she keep running away? Is this time permanent?

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran towards his broken window and saw Kagome disappear out of sight. His parents and brother rushed in his room, and he could hear the distant sounds of the sirens.

* * *

It's been weeks since Kagome was last seen. The police went searching for her and they organized a search party. Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Inutashiou were all acting differently, ever since Kagome's disappearance.

Inuyasha was the most affected. He never left his room and he always had the picture frame of him and Kagome clutched to his chest. Kikyo came and visited once, but he allowed his demon side to attack her, not really caring. Kikyo never came by again. You know the quote, 'You never know what you got until it's gone?'

That's what Inuyasha started comparing: his life without Kagome and his life when it was he and Kagome. As he replayed the times when it was just he and Kikyo, life was boring and dull. When it was he and Kagome, life was exciting.

He sighed and turned to see an emotionless picture of Kikyo and him. He was smiling a forced smile while Kikyo didn't smile at all. Inuyasha got up, the frame still clutched in his hand. He picked up the small picture and growled at it.

_'I can't believe I let someone like Kikyo get between me and Kagome.'_

Kikyo was the one who was selfish. She never allowed him to go with other people that weren't her. She would get mad at him at the most stupidest things and it would take forever to please her. She always wanted all this fancy items, while Kagome only wanted was to be near him.

_'I can't believe I let Kikyo's words fuel my anger…'_

Inuyasha walked towards the trashcan outside, seeing totally unfit for this damnable picture to be in his house. As he neared the trashcan, he noticed this disgusting stench. He hesitantly opened the lid and what he saw made him drop the picture frame on the ground. The glass frame shattered and the family was brought outside, trying to find out where the sound came from.

Inuyasha didn't care, but what the trashcan held, made him reel back as he threw up his breakfast, lunch and dinner on the deck. Inside the trashcan was Kagome, as she stared back at him dead blue eyes. Blood slowly crept down her pale chin as she lay in her pool of blood.

Kagome Akira Tama is dead.

* * *

OI OI OI what do you think of that cliff-hanger! newayz, forget all the grammar mistakes you spotted that i might've missed, it is like 12:41 am and i'm tired as hell...what do you guys think? Is this story funny? boring? stupid? dramatic? suspenseful? so many plot-holes? tell me in the reviews and i shall try to fix it up...!!

**_REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**

-Stealthy Jessica


	8. 8: The Journal

**Runaway Angel**

**_Youkai speaking_**

_hanyou speaking or other people's thoughts or something written in a book..._

**human speaking**

Sorry it took awhile for this chapter to be posted ahaha sorry so please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight- The Journal**

She opened her eyes and was met with black. She knew this place, she knew where she was. She knew what happened. The angel being sat up in the dark room and reached for her neck. Under her fingertips, she felt a cold metal collar around her small thraot. It's over.

She lowered her depressed eyes. She regretted many things, mostly not making up with Inuyasha and spending her last days with him. She knew her body turned into ashes when the Takahashi's buried her, and the ashes became a physical body once more when she was brought here, in Hell, by Naraku himself.

_'Kagome Akira Tama, collared to Naraku the devil of the underworld,'_ Kagome thought and and clutched the collar tightly in her pale, shakey hands.

All the times she skipped school, she was trying to find a loophole from the man she was tied to for the rest of her immortal life. Everytime she came home late at night with many bruises and wounds was from fighting all the devils Naraku threw at her to drag her to hell with him. he wasn't a very patient master and wanted Kagome by his side right now.

Kagome sighed and felt tears prick her eyes and she allowed them to fall. _'Why mom? Why did you do such a thing? Why did you make me marry Naraku to settle the dispute between both worlds? Why did you cheat on dad? Why did you abandon me when I went to you for help? Why did you reject me? What happened mom? Dad always said before I was born, you were a loving woman. When you found out you were pregnant, you became an ice queen, like you didn't want to have me. Why?'_

The angel being stood up, drying her tears and putting on a strict face. That would be the last time she would shed tears. Once she gains more weight and her skin is back to its normal tan, Kagome will show every devil in Hell that she was was someone not to mess with, especially her soon to be husband. She will not show sadness nor fear, happiness nor anger, but she will show determination that she will not submit or bow down to anyone.

_'I may be chained to a bastard, but that will not stop me from stopping Naraku on destroying mankind. He went against the rules of once he and I are united, he leaves the living world alone, but he will not do that. He will stop at nothing to make the living world his and Heaven will fight back. Soon, both worlds will be fighting, and the living world will cease to exist once one world wins,'_ Kagome thought.

The door opened in the room and someone wearing a mask, with long black hair flowing down his back stepped in the room. "The Lord Naraku wants to see you right now.

"Who does **not** want to see me?" Kagome said, cockiness and arrogance in her voice. Gone the old Kagome, in comes the new.

* * *

**With Inuyasha...**

"The petals of the flower are wilting; times wasting. The beautiful flower will turn black, never will it be saved, once dead, the rest will follow, mourning the beauty's death. It will become one with the dirt, the forest will be inked with hatred. Creatures will turn against each other, a living hell this place would be. Overun by corrupted souls, the forest will cease to exist," Inuyasha said as he remembered what his father told him before he left for the library to find out what black petals meant.

The said hanyou sat on Kagome's carpeted floor, his head bowed down in sadness and shame. He regretted so many things he's done and have not done with Kagome. Now, he can never do anything with her, for she is dead. Inuyasha could feel the oncoming tears, but held them back. the golden eyed hanyou bent down and once again peered under the deceased girl's bed.

The hanyou growled, there is no trap door, only dust bunnies here and there. "What the frick! Open you invisible trap door!"

A blue square of light appeared and faded as a trap door materialized in front of the hanyou's shocked and watery eyes. Inuyasha pushed himself underneath the bed and opened the trap door. He squeezed himself in and fell down the short drop, landing on his feet. Inuyasha looked up and saw the blue of square light appear again and the trap door disappear. The hanyou cursed and leapt, trying to locate the trap door.

The hanyou was pulled back down to the ground and glared at the ceiling. Blue fire torches lit up as Inuyasha walked down the empty hallway. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the hallway he was in, and saw a dim light far back. He sped up and started jogging towards the dim light, which grew brighter the closer he got. He widened his eyes when he was met with millions, maybe trillions of bookcases, filled with huge, thick books.

What worried him the most was the lone woman sitting on a chair, reading a book. _'I thought no one else knew this place?'_

The lone woman continued reading the book in her hands and Inuyasha was debating whether to go in and ignore the lady and find the Kagome's mother's journal,  
or leave and come back later.

"Please join me Inuyasha," the woman said, but she did not look up from the book. "Please sit down."

The hanyou slowly walked in the room and sat down in a chair across from the lady, suspicious by how the lady knows his name.

"I am Kichiya Tama, Kagome's mother and wife of Akira Tama," Kichiya said. "How are you Inuyasha? Doing well I hope?"

Inuyasha ignored her question and glared at the woman. "How do you know my name?"

"The dead knows what the living's intentions of course. Us angels know everything about you living creatures. From what you desire, to your fears," Kichiya said and flipped a page in her book. "So how are you?"

Once again, Inuyasha ignored her question and his glare softened as the tears came back, but did not fall. "Did you know...yo-your daugter is...-"

"Dead?" Kichiya said and her wings flicked slightly. "Of course! Us angels know who dies and who is born. We keep tabs on you living creatures until your dying days and we hand the books of the information we have to the gatekeepers of the worlds. Through that, the gatekeeprs decide if you go to Heaven or Hell, it might take quite awhile or may only take a few seconds."

Inuyasha stated, "So those books are the people of the living world?"

"Yes. So how are you," Kichiya asked again and flipped a page.

"Your daughter's dead! How do I feel? I feel horrible!" Inuyasha shouted, his ears pinned to his head. Here he was, screaming at an angel who could send him to Hell for yelling at her., but he did not apologize, but just glared at her.

"Is that so? Shouldn't you be happy? You don't have my daughter's 'uglyness' in your presence no more," the angel said and still did not look at the hanyou across from her. "Shouldn't you be happy that you could spend more time with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked away and crossed his arms. "No, even though she looked sick, she was still beautiful," the hanyou slightly blushed. "The lies Kikyo fed to me made me think differently of her. I don't know how she did that, everything she told me, i believed it automatically. I tried to leave Kikyo to go to Kagome, but it was like a was forced to be by Kikyo's side..."

"Kikyo is not a normal girl. She's dead herself, she's a devil from Hell. She manipulates people and makes them think that everything she says are true. The one who is being manipulated believes it without a second thought because they're under a spell. You are trapped in her spell once you give her your name. She writes your name in a small booklet a few days later and you are bound to her.

Only she can unbind you from the spell, not you or anyone else. She unbinds people once her job is done and takes off, not leaving a trace. She works for Naraku, lord and master of Hell. She needed to break the friendship you and my daughter shared to do what she needed to do. No one else could break your friendship, so Naraku sent the spell mistress, Kikyo to you," Kichiya explained and turned another page in the book and finally looked at the shocked and angered hanyou.

"I...I didn't know that..." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm going to kill her..."

"She's dead Inuyasha. You cannot kill the dead unless you're dead yourself, which you're not."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm one of Heaven's angel who records people's lives who are destined for great things. You are one of them Inuyasha. Not to mention, I have spies down in Hell, so I am updated of one of those things going on down there, and we have spies in our lands as well."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Great things?"

"I am not to say what lies ahead for you my boy, or I will be changing your destiny. I had a nice chat with you. Here, Kagome told you to come here and find my journal right? I have brouhgt you here because my daughter prayed for me to allow you in and I did so..."

The hanyou nodded and his ears perked when he heard the girl's name. "Yeah she did. How did you know- you're an angel, nevermind..."

"My journal. It has many things in here that devils from Hell can use against Heaven or in your world. Do not tell anyone of my journal Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru.  
I am giving this to you because as I said before, you are destined for great things. Your brother links the worlds together Inuyasha. He does not know the power he contains, but the fates trusted the power to him and in time, he will know how to use it. Both you and him are destined for great things and my daughter is the key to all of humanity, once she is gone, everything will follow..."

Inuyasha grabbed the book and said a quiet thanks. The room started turning, slowly at first and sped up. The hanyou couldn't stay on the ground and started to float. He saw the angel mother fade, but before she went, he heard her say, "Give Kagome my apologies..." and then she disappeared.

The room continued turning and the colours soon jumbled and mixed against each other. The hanyou was getting dizzy, but he pressed the journal to his chest before he blacked out.

* * *

**With Kagome...**

The quiet angel walked behind the long haired man. Kagome felt the cold collar on her neck and glared at the man in front of her. He walked with slumped shoulders, and his legs were shaking. She heard him sigh many times and look at her with those guilty eyes. Kagome would just glare right back and crossed her arms acorss her chest.

"I am sorry," the man apologized suddenly. "For everything I have done to you..."

Kagome rose an eyebrow questionly. "Sure..." _'Even though I don't know what you're saying sorry for...'_

The man stopped in front of a huge, black door. He knocked on it three times before a voice answered behind it. The man opened the door and Kagome walked in,  
her blue eyes glaring at the cocky man in front of her. The long haired man bowed in front of the lord and kept his head bowed.

"Kagome, long time no see love!" Lord Naraku cried out.

Kagome gritted her teeth, but anger didn't shine in her blue eyes, it was irritation and hate. "Do not call me love."

Naraku smiled and stood up from his chair and walked towards the angel being. "Kagome Akira Tama, born from a heavenly angel and a water angel. Born on Earth,  
just like your father. Your mother gave you to me, she hated you, she didn't want you. She distanced herself from you and your father and became quite friendly towards another man. She rejected you when you were in need of a home."

Kagome's glare dissipated and the girl eyed the walking devil, ruler of Hell, coolly. She didn't move or back down and she even smiled, more like smirked, at the tugging frown on the smiling devil. "The past is the past! Pssh, I could care less what my mother is doing right now."

Naraku eyes his soon to be wife with a cool stare as well, the pits of hell themselves burning in his blood red eyes. "Welcome home my sweet."

"I do not know what to say. Actually, I lack of words right now," Kagome said. "This is not home Naraku, this is Hell."

Naraku's smile turned into a frown. "Very well. I want you to meet a few 'friends of mine'. Kagura, Kanna, come out."

Two beaten up figures enterd through another door and went on their knees and bowed in front of Naraku and Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, welcome home," both sisters whispered, their foreheads touching the ground.

_'Kagura! You-you work for Naraku! Why did I not see this?'_ Kagome thought as she stared at Kagura with shock.

"Kagome, you know Kagura from school, well this is her younger sister, Kanna. They both work for me, but betrayed me," Naraku said and glared at the bowing sisters. "Now, they have a collar on your neck, the same one you have on your very own neck."

Kagome growled, but Naraku slapped her across the cheek. Kagome stopped and anger (finally), started bubbling in the girl. She felt a new power enter her veins suddenly and Kagome knew what it was. Took a long time too. She placed her hands on Naraku's chest and they started to glow a plae blue.

"There is no water here Kagome, you are at my mercy..." Naraku chuckled darkly.

"I'm not summoning water, I'm summoning my supernatural angel abilitites!" Kagome said and blasted Naraku towards the other wall. It broke from the impact,  
leaving a burnt, pissed off and shocked devil on the floor. "I may be a water angel, but I have my mother's powers flowing through my veins. I have finally reached the age of possessing my mother's supernatural, angelic abilities. Now I don't have to rely on my water abilities."

Naraku growled when Kagome turned around and left the room. _'Damn, I forgot that she was born from Kichiya, a powerful angel. I forgot that angels born from two different kinds of angels receives both powers, but one power comes later. When the angel of the two parents reaches a certain age, around the age when they become an adult, or near it. Kagome is 17 years old. Shit...'_

* * *

"Finally! Not only do I have my father's powers with me, I finally have my mother's! Good thing too, or else Naraku would've tortured me-" Kagome said quietly, but she heard a grunt. Kagome followed the sounds and was met with a door. The girl felt a familiar aura behind it and grabbed the doorknob. She took her hand away from the doorknob when it burnt her.

"Ka-Kagome?" a voice on the other side whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me sweetie," the man coughed before continuing. "How are-are you do-ing?"

Kagome fell to her knees and placed her ear against the door. "I'm doing fine dad. I finally have mom's powers, but Naraku put a collar on my neck. You don't sound okay? What's wrong? Wait, let me try to bust this door down or something."

Akira continued coughing and waited for his daughter to break the door. Kagome placaed her hands on the door and pushed. The door started glowing blue and pink and faded as soon as it came. Kagome stood up and and looked at the door with confusion? _'What happened? It was supposed to fly to the wall like Naraku.'_

The angel girl grabbed the doorknob and it didn't burn her. She smiled and opened the door and saw the hunched form of her father on the ground. Kagome rushed towards him, helping him sit up. She gasped at his burnt wings and the wounds inflicted on his battered, bloody body. "Dad?"

"Kagome..." Akira opened his eyes and hugged his daughter, wincing at the fresh wounds. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too dad, I thought you were dead," Kagome said and felt the tears fall down her face. "You're alive..."

"Technically sweetie," he coughed, "We are dead. We're in Hell. Anyways, the da-day I was murdered by Naraku's minions...he placed a bracelet on me that I will b-be sent to Hell, not to...Limbo."

"Oh"

"Kanna and Kagu-Kagura work for me, bu-but Na-Naraku found out and I can-can't save them and-"

"You need them to go to Heaven to tell everything to the angels to prepare for the oncoming war right? The war on who finally owns the world of the living right?"

Akira nodded and let go of his daughter. "Somewhat right..."

Kagome nodded. "Let me see what I can do-"

"You need to talk to them..." Akira croaked.

"Who do I talk to and why?" Kagome asked and looked into her father's eyes.

"The spies who works for Naraku. You need to talk to them..." Akira said, but did not clarify who or why.

"Who are they dad?" Kagome asked and sensed that no one was near the door.

Akira whispered a few names, which made Kagome reel back and started crying all over again, not from happiness, but from betrayal.

**

* * *

**

With Inuyasha...

_Dear diary,_

_I had a dream, a very odd one. I dreamt many dreams rolled into one, but it was the life of my baby daughter I never had. I just got married to Akira Tama a month ago and I just had this weird dream. This is how it went:_

_The first part: I was pregnant with mine's and Akira's baby daughter. We would name her Kagome. She would look like a female version of Akira, she looks nothing like me. I have light brown hair and silver eyes. I was happy and jealous at the same time. She had nothing of my features, besides her nose. Oh well._

_The second part: When Kagome was born, I became cold and distanced myself from Akira and my baby. I would never see them at day's at a time. I was busy with my studies of becoming the best angel there was and hanging out with friends. Hey, it looks like I got pregnant pretty young so who cares. I then met another angel, someone my parents liked and enjoyed his company ( my parents hated Akira because he was born in Earth, instead of Heaven). We started hanging around each other a lot, and Akira knew this, but he didn't say anything._

_My new male friend knew I was married and that I have a child, but that didn't stop me or him from becoming more than friends. You see, angels marriage are the same of human customs. As Kagome grew older, I didn't really care about her or my husband. We would share a few words before I would leave to go to my male friend, Shitoku. Once I got married to Shitoku secretly, I pushed Akira and Kagome (who was 3 years old at the time) from Heaven and towards Earth._

_Kagome and Akira lived a life without me in Earth, while I was feeling sickened and angry and depressed that I was married to two men at the same time. I couldn't divorce myself from Akira or Shitoku, so I stayed with them both. Weird huh?_

_The third part: I saw a man, with red eyes and long, black, greasy hair arrive in Heaven. After him, came numerous, billions, trillions of devils behind him. They started attacking Heaven and we were unprepared. It took years, for us to think of a way to settle the war between the two worlds. _

_Many angels and devils have been reincarntaed to living flesh, and once they died ( Shitoku being one of them), they will become what their past dead live became, either an angel or a devil (that's what happens to angels in Heaven or devils in Hell when they die). He demanded a wife, or else he will send more devils to finish us off and gain control of Heaven._

_Heaven already lost enough angels and gave up, agreeing to Lord Naraku. Lord Naraku had heard of Akira and his powers. Akira, my first husband, was a very powerful angel. He has the power to create tsunami's, and whirlpools, even if he's yards away from water. He can also manipulate see creatures to aid him when he needs help. Before Naraku spoke, I knew what he wanted. He wanted Kagome, my first and only daughter._

_Even though I have distanced myself (for reasons I don't know sionce I'm writing what I saw), I still loved and cared for her. The head angels and I gave her to Naraku. I had to, or else we have no chance againt Hell years later._

_The fourth part: Kagome and Akira were sent a bouquet of black roses. A few days later, Kagome was seven years old and she saw Akira murdered in front of her eyes, by Naraku's minions. Naraku himself went up to my crying daughter and grabbed her wrist. A hole appeared from beneath them and Akira's dead body ( oh yeah, Naraku placed a bracelet on Akira's wrist), but Kagome struggled against his hold. Then a white tiger youkai appeared out of nowhere and brought Kagome to a safe place._

_The last part: Kagome found out (and me) that the white tiger youkai was saved from dying by Akira a day before Akira himself died in by Naraku's minions. Kagome named him Fangs and they've been inseperable ever since they met on that fateful day. The two friends lived on the streets, but they visited a man named Inutashiou Takahashi secretly._

_Kagome and Fangs didn't want anyone to know that she existed, because there could spies anywhere, waiting to grab her. kagome was seventeen when she and Naraku met again. My child and the lord of Hell fought as Fangs laid unconcious faraway, bleeding everywhere. Kagome lost against the short battle and Naraku threatened her that if she does not come with him right now, he will kill the Takahashi family._

_Kagome gave in and she and Naraku settled on six months before she would go to him. Naraku casted a spell on Kagome and left, leaving an injured Kagome and Fangs' in the middle of nowhere. __For the first month, Kagome and Fangs tried to find a loophole for the spell, but no such luck. __After one month, she and Fangs travelled to Tokyo and stayed with Inutashiou and he knew of her dilemma._

_And that was it. I thought nothing of it and I didn't tell anyone, they might've thought I have gone crazy. Well bye bye for now..._

_--_

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't know! I didn't know it would happen! I thought it was just a dream! I crazy dream, but it was a glimpse of the future, the future of my baby Kagome and the life ahead of her. Everything that happened in my dream happened the way I saw it. I tried my hardest not to distance myself, but I did. _

_Every night, when I went to sleep, I would dream of something and it would come true, no matter how much I try to changed it. Destiny will not be detered. My daughter has spent her entire life running away. Akira had many enemies and he and Kagome would always move, running away._

_Bye bye..._

_--_

_Dear Diary,_

_Many years has passed. I found out that I have the power to see the future in my dreams. No one else knows of it and I will be putting both worlds in danger if I possess such a power. Someone might use me and they will use Kagome against me. I still love her very much. I somehow found a way to place my powers in this journal, so it will tell the reader the future. I will place this book of mine in my secret library._

_A few days after placing my powers in my journal, I did not dream about the future. My journal on the other hand, would magically write the future on never-ending blank pages in blue ink. Every thing my journal says, comes true._

_Bye bye..._

Inuyasha closed the journal and laid on Kagome's bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind digested all the information he gathered in this book. He didn't read the whole thing, only the things Kichiya wrote in here. He hasn't read the entries the book wrote itself yet. Kagome held so many secrets and his father knew every single one of them!

Anger churned in the hanyou as his eyes flashed red. His youkai and his human sides were pissed. _'Father knew Kagome had only five months to live. I met her in September. October, Novermber, December January and February. Five months and Kagome died. Why didn't father tell me this?!'_

**'He knew you would've done something.'**

**_'So! Kagome would still be here with us!_**

**'Yeah, but we would've screwed up Kagome's already messed up life, making Kagome's situation with Naraku worse than it is now...'**

_'Why didn't she tell us about her...marriage with this Naraku?'_ the hanyou asked.

**_'Who knows...'_** both counterparts replied.

**

* * *

**

With Sesshomaru...

The older brother sat on his computer chair, typing up a 78 page long report for his history class. _'How I despise homework. It is utterly pointless...'_

Sesshomaru was staring at the computer screen as his long, slender fingers typed up his report. All of a sudden, the screen went blank. Sesshomaru's usually cold, calm eyes turned furious. "SHIT! ALL MY HARDWORK DELETED! SON OF A BITCH!"

The brother forgot to save it while he typed, just focused on finishing the damn report and moving on with life. Besides, he did not expect this brand new spanking assed computer to crash down on him randomly! Sesshomaru stood up and started screaming and cursing about modern technology. A few minutes into the mad Sesshomaru's rant, the computer started back up again.

Sesshomaru turned around and glared at it, but he lost his glare when the computer opened to a new document and word by word, started to type a sentence and he was not near the computer.

_'All of mankind is fading as darkness will overule. Beware Sesshomaru Takahashi, I will take you and Inuyasha down, and no one will be able to stop me. Kagome belongs to me and there is nothing you can do to free her from my grasp. Enjoy life while you can, then Hell will rise and corrupt...'_

Sesshomaru emprinted the sentence in his mind and saw how the computer crashed again. Sesshomaru decided he and Inuyasha needed to talk and put all their differences away. Kagome did not die just suddenly. It was all planned out. Someone was watching their every move and saw how attached Inuyasha and Kagome became. Then someone placed Kagome's dead body in their trash can. Did they want Inuyasha to find the body first? Or was it just there for anyone to see?

So many questions, and his instincts were telling him that the answers lie within Inuyasha. Sesshomaru thought back to the funeral for Kagome. Not much came,  
only he, Inuyasha his father and his mother, Izayoi. Funny how Inuyasha's and Kagome's friends did not come. They were sent an invitation, but they did not contact them at all. Also, since Kagome's death, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame have been disappearing frequently.

Sesshomaru left his room and followed his brother's scent and ended up staring at Kagome's door. He didn't knock, but opened the door and let himself in, and closed the door behind him. He was met with his younger brother on Kagome's bed, reading a book. "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't look up from the book he continued reading, but he did reply. "Just reading a book. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Inuyasha. We need to talk about what has happened since Kagome entered our lives."

Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru. "This book can tell us the future, but you cannot tell this to anyone. You are the link Sesshomaru, Kagome's the anchor and I am the protector of the anchor." Inuyasha recited the words from the book to his brother.

"The link?" Sesshomaru an eyebrow and grabbed a chair and placed it beside Inuyasha. "I am the link, Kagome's the anchor and you are the protector of the achor? Hmm, interesting, let me see the book."

Inuyasha handed the book to his older brother. "This book is Kagome's mother, Kichiya's journal. She transferred her powers to see the future to the book."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I was contacted by the dead personally. Three times actually."

"By whom?" Inuyasha asked and sat up, watching his brother carefully.

"I'm guessing by Kagome's father, Akira, but all I know, is that the first two times I was contacted, it was leading to where you and Kagome's whereabouts.  
The time when you and Kagome were kidnapped by the puppet man. The third time just happened a few minutes ago before I came here. It said: 'All of mankind is fading as darkness will overule. Beware Sesshomaru Takahashi, I will take you and Inuyasha down, and no one will be able to stop me. Kagome belongs to me and there is nothing you can do to free her from my grasp. Enjoy life while you can, then Hell will rise and corrupt...'"

Inuyasha said, "The petals of the flower are wilting; times wasting. The beautiful flower will turn black, never will it be saved, once dead, the rest will follow, mourning the beauty's death. It will become one with the dirt, the forest will be inked with hatred. Creatures will turn against each other, a living hell this place would be. Overun by corrupted souls, the forest will cease to exist."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Dad said it."

"I think I understand what you said means. The 'riddle' let's say, is in this book as well. It says that dad said it before you left to go to the library" Sesshomaru said as he flipped a page. "Where did you find this journal anyways?"

"A secret place, Kichiya's secret library, a place I cannot go back in, for she will not allow anybody to enter."

"What else did you read in here?"

Inuyasha told everything he read to Sesshomaru, not skipping out any details. Both brothers knew this was a very serious matter, concerning not only them, but the whole existence of this world. The hanyou also told Sesshomaru about the talk he and Kichiya shared.

"I understand the riddle. 'The petals of the flower are wilting; times wasting' means that Kagome only has a limited time to live before something happens. 'The beautiful flower will turn black, never will it be saved, once dead, the rest will follow, mourning that beauty's death' means that the Kagome we knew would turn into something she isn't. Naraku will turn her into something he likes, tainting her. Once that happens, Kagome cannot be saved from corruption. Once she has left this world and stands beside Naraku, the rest of mankind will perish. There would be certain people that will feel guilty and depressed that Kagome ceases to exist.

'It will become one with the dirt, the forest will be inked with hatred' means that as mankind is dying away, people and youkai will turn against each other. Creatures will tnr against each other is self explantory, 'a living hell this place would be' means Hell will rise from the ground, filling everyone with hatred and anger. 'Overun by corrupted souls' self explanatory. The forest will cease to exist' the forest stands for our world and the flower is Kagome."

"I get it now..." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome's the anchor because once the 'achor' is gone, the 'boat' will start floating away," Sesshomaru replied.

"I'm the protector of the anchor because without her, all hope is lost. I will protect her, not because the book says, but because..." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru stood up and ended at the last page with words on it. "Inuyasha?"

"Because I want to. Yeah?"

"Read this..." Sesshomaru said and pointed at the page. "These are those who betrayed Heaven and works for Naraku, and the people who are trying to kill Kagome..."

Inuyasha didn't know the names, but the last four: Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga. Inuyasha closed his eyes from betrayal. All along, they were being used and he nor Kagome didn't know it. He opened his eyes, rage, hurt, anger and betrayal swirled in his golden pools. _'How could they...?'_

* * *

**WHOA! look at that! sango, miroku, ayame and kouga all work for naraku! didn't see that coming now did ya!!**

**review&review**

**-**Stealthy Jessica


	9. 9: The Link

**Runaway Angel**

_Hanyou talking in mind_

**_youkai talking in mind_**

**human talking in mind**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- The link**

"It's not true!" Kagome cried out. "You're lying!"

Akira watched his daughter with remorse and sadness. "Kagome-"

"No! They-they wouldn't!" Kagome exclaimed and covered her face, her body shaking from her sobs. "Why?"

"Because we had to Kagome," a voice said from the doorway.

Kagome removed her hands from her face and looked at the four people at the doorway. "Sango, Miroku, Ayame? Why?"

"And me too," the guy who brought Kagome from her cell to Naraku, removed his mask and tied his long hair into a high ponytail. "I'm so sorry Kagome," Kouga whispered.

"We had to Kagome, please understand that," Sango said softly. The woman walked closer to the crying Kagome, but stopped when her friend/the girl she betrayed flinched. "Kagome..."

_'I thought I wouldn't cry no more. It all makes sense now,'_ Kagome thought and began to think back to the beginning she met Sango and Miroku. _'The day when we got a detention and Inuyasha pushed Miroku down the steps. Miroku did a flip, but I saw the rim of something on his skin.'_

Sango and Ayame started crying, begging for Kagome to understand. Miroku and Kouga bowed their heads in shame, wanting Kagome to forgive them.

"That's how you knew those things about Mo-Mo didn't you? Naraku created him and made you guys defeat him, so the trust Inuyasha and I had in you became stronger. When I trusted you guys, Naraku expected me to tell you any secrets. Ayame and Kouga, we knew each other since we were kids! To betray me like that, it hurts. Miroku, what was that tattoo thing when you flipped? The time after we were released from detention?" Kagome asked in between sobs.

Miroku kept his head down, but lifted his shirt. On his right side, above his hip, was a red and Black "N", with dots of red. Sango, Ayame and Kouga lifted up their shirts and in the same spot was the same tattoo.

"This means we belong to Naraku," Ayame whispered. "Kagome, we lied to you. The day you met me, when I lost my parents, was planned out."

"The day I met you and Ayame, was planned out Kagome," Kouga said and looked into Kagome's teary eyes. "Ayame and I were bethrothed (sp?) to each other the day we were born. She and I became very attached and I loved her, even though we were young. Naraku came to me one day and said if I do not befriend you and do what he says, he will kill my parents and Ayame."

"Naraku came to me one day and said if I do not befired you or do what he says, he will kill my parents and Kouga," Ayame said. "We didn't know that Naraku visited both of us, so we did what he asked. Naraku said that he will meet me in the circus and told me to bring my parents along."

"Naraku said the same thing to me. I purposely (sp?) left my parents to find Naraku and Ayame did the same thing. Naraku told me that I will go to the cotton candy stand and buy cotton candy. Naraku told Ayame where you were in the circus-"

"And I "bumped" into you. Then I gave you the lie that I lost my parents. I then lead you towards the cotton candy stand where Naraku told me that Kouga was.  
Kouga and I had to act like we didn't know each other. By then, Naraku claimed us as his and placed this mark on us. We didn't know that no matter what we did, Naraku would kill our parents. Naraku then pulled some strings and placed both of us in the same orphanage. Then we both ran away and to the circus where we met you. Then Naraku contacted us again in the circus. He told us we have to befriend you or he will kill you. We did what he asked weith no questions, but we didn't know that you were bound to Naraku because of the deal your mom made with him," Ayame said.

"So all this time, you and Kouga were working for Naraku before you met me? And that our whole meeting was planned?" Kagome said. "Same with Sango and Miroku?"

"Yes," both wolf youkai's mumbled.

"When I met you and Inuyasha in the hotel, that was planned once more," Miroku said.

"I can't belive it," Kagome mumbled. "All my life, everyone I met, they all worked for Naraku. Why should I talk to them dad? You told me I need to talk to them. What if I don't want to?"

"They can bring us back to Earth. They were born in Heaven, they are angels Kagome-" Akira stated.

"Angels who betrayed their own kind!" Kagome cried out and continued crying. "Why should I listen to what they say?"

"Kagura and Kanna are born from Naraku-"

"Ewww," Kagome whispered, her head bowed low. "Go on..."

"So they have some powers that Naraku owns. Combine their powers with angelic abilities and bam-"

"We can stall enough time to escape from Hell and somehow save mankind," Miroku finished for Akira. "We are tired of working under Naraku."

"And hurting and betraying you is the last straw Kagome. We have had enough. Naraku may have our hearts, but he does not have our minds and determination!"  
Sango said. "He is going to get his ass whooped!"

"Damn right!" Ayame cried out.

"So Akira, you said you have a plan...?" Kouga asked.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...**

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ordered. "If we want to save mankind then we-"

The ground started shaking tremendously.

"Oh shit Sesshomaru! Look!" Inuyasha cried out and pointed outside.

Sesshomaru calmly left his spot and walked towards the window. Outside, he saw many holes planted everywhere, dragging cars, poles and houses down in its deep, black depths. The ground continued to shake as more holes appeared on the road.

"Get the book!"

Inuyasha rushed towards the bed and grabbed the book. He threw it at Sesshomaru's head, who caught it without turning around. The older brother flipped to the last written page, after the page that held Heaven's traitors.

"Soon, the world will have many epidemics flying around. The ground will shake as big, gaping holes appears on the road, dragging in cars, houses and even people. Diseases will start spreading around, affecting many and killing millions. Buildings and many great, world known companies will begin to crash. Hawaii will experience many mega tsunami's, killing and destryong many," Sesshomaru read out loud.

"Shit, it's begining isn't it," Inuyasha mumbled.

"It is. I'm not done though. People will turn against each other. Many wars will break out. The world has become a survival of the fittest. This world will be plagued with murderers as blood is seen everywhere. Wild, killing animals will wait and eat those that move. Families will go against each other, killing thier own loved ones, if it means if they can keep their lives," Seshsomaru said.

"We need an angel's help don't we? We need Kagome! The world needs Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Shit! Did you see that! A child was dragged in that hole-Ahhhh! The hell?"

The house started rocking dangerously. Inuyasha lost his footing and fell on his face, while Sesshomaru still stood on his own two feet. Both brothers heard a scream and an animalistic roar.

"MOM! DAD!" both brothers shouted.

The two males ran downstairs with much difficulty, trying not to fall.

"No! there's a hole appearing in our living room!" Inuyasha panicked.

"We need to remain calm," Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Find Kagome and Akira! You two are our only hope!" Inutashiou cried out, clutching his crying mate in his arms.

Both brothers saw another hole, this one with flames coming out of it. It was dragging their parents in it, with small little red imps clinging onto them.

"Dad! Mom!" Inuyasha cried out and reached for them, but Sesshomaru held him back. "Let me go you ass! We need to save them!"

"If we do, then we'll get sucked in there and then this world is a goner you ass!" Sesshomaru reasoned. "We'll save them once we somehow get Akira and Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched how their parents tried to fight the hold Hell had on them, but it was futile. They were sucked in, never to be seen again,  
unless the brothers find Kagome her dad. The house started shaking and the chadelier from above fell down, being sucked in a black hole. Inuyasha cursed and Sesshomaru looked at the falling house.

"The house is falling apart, we need to leave!" Sesshomaru grabbed his younger brother's wrist and started to pull him towards the exit of their falling house. Sesshomaru grabbed a bag that was conviently sitting there, and placed the journal inside, shouldering the bag.

"Stop! I need to get something!" Inuyasha cried out. He puctured his brother's arm with his claws and ran towards his breaking room.

"Inuyasha you fool! Get back he-oof!" Sesshomaru said, but a wooden plank fell on his head. "INUYASHA! GET BACK HERE! Damn wood!"

* * *

"Where is it?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, trying to find the picture Kagome gave to him on Valentine's Day. "Where is it?!"

The hanyou dodged his fallen objects and wood, and family pictures. "Ah ha!" The boy grabbed it under his broken bed and clutched it to his chest. He ran out of his room to bump into his older brother's chest. "Hey there Sessh- YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru didn't wait for Inuyasha to finish speaking, but grabbed his younger brother by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. He crouched low, bending his long legs and jumped up, breaking through the ceiling. Bits and peices of wood and glass flew everywhere.

"What do I look to you? A damn damsel in damn distress?!" Inuyasha cried out. "I can walk or jump on my own!"

"Why did you go back- shit!" Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha started descending down the big hole under them. "This is a problem..."

Inuyasha craned his neck and saw the big hole beneath them. "MOVE YOUR ASS! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

Sesshomaru tried to move away, using the big blocks of wood and cement that came from the house as it blew up. Too bad gravity was against them, and continued pulling them closer to the hole. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and the hanyou escaped his brother's hold, placing the picture (the frame was broken and he didn't have enough time to but another one) into the bag.

The two resisting brothers were now a few feet away from the hole, and they could feel the heavy weight of gravity as it pulled them near the hole.

_'I am not going to give up! I need to save Kagome out of that marriage from Naraku!'_ Inuyasha thought determinedly. His eyes flashed red, but returned to its usual golden colour.

**_'Oh hell no am I going to leave my woman in the hands of Naraku! Let me out!'_**

**'Your woman?'**

**_'I mean our woman, same diff!'_**

_'We will worry about who Kagome belongs to later! Right now, we need to worry about how the hell we can get ourselves out of this mess!'_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He and Inuyasha are actually inside the hole, and the gravity increased. Sesshomaru's hair was lying flat against his skull heavily,  
even though he and Inuyasha were still falling down this hole. Inuyasha opened his mouth slightly and his jaw opened wide. His eyes clenched in pain, when he could feel his jaw start to break as gravity pulled on it.

The two brothers was in so much pain, they didn't hear the roar from above. They felt somthing under them that brought them back to the surface, as gravity lessened their pressure on the two brothers.

"Stupid!" Sesshomaru cried out and bopped the hanyou on the head. "What on earth made you open that big mouth of yours?"

"I was going to scream for help?" Inuyasha stammered. "But hey! The past is the past- even though it was only like five seoncds ago that we were in that black hole thing- how are we here and not there?"

A roar came from under the two bickering brothers. They were met with the happy yet tired eyes of Fangs.

"Fangs! Where did you go after we buried Kagome-whoaaaa!" Inuyasha held on to Fangs' fur as they flew dangerously in the air, dodging flying wood, poles and cars "Where are we going?"

"Fangs can't talk stupid. We'll find out later," Sesshomaru said and took his bag of his back and placed it on his lap. "Let's see if the book has anything useful..."

Inuyasha sat in front of Sesshomaru, watching how the world they lived in, turned into a complete disaster. His golden pools narrowed when he saw...water?

"Sesshomaru..."

"Shut up Inuyasha. I'm reading here-"

"Sesshomaru-"

"It says here-damn, there will be a landslide and a tsunami-"

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the journal and gazed at his brother with boredom. "What?"

"It's right there!" Inuyasha pointed. "Landslide and tsunami coming right up!"

"Along with a hurricane on top."

"What?!" Inuyasha cried out and not too long, the wind started to pick up and it started raining.

Fangs roared loudly, flying to an unknown destination, trying to keep the two brothers alive. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep the rain from entering his eyes so he can see where he was going. Ever since Kagome died, Fangs has been trying to find a place where time doesn't exist. A perfect spot where Sesshomaru can find the link and transport them to Hell to find Akira and Kagome.

Fangs did find such a spot, and he was lucky that he caught Inuysha and Sesshomaru before they died from the heavy weight of gravity. The deeper someone goes down the hole, the more weight is placed on their body and sooner or later, the pressure will kill them. After all the travelling on finding the timeless spot, Fangs doesn't have enough power to transport him or any of the brothers to the timeless place.

Fangs had to fly there manually, instead of transporting himself and the two brothers there. He growled.The landslides and tsunami's are fine, but the hurricane is not. He needs to go to the timeless place before he loses the power to fly.

"Well, here comes the tsunami!" Inuyasha shouted.

"And the landslide and the hurricane. Man, this is choatic," Sesshomaru mumbled. "How do you suppose we find Kagome and her dad?"

"I don't know?! You're the one with the brains! Figure something out!" Inuyasha pinned his ear against his skull, so not to get rain in them. "Give me the book!"

Sesshomaru huffed and crossed his dripping wet arms. Inuyasha flipped the pages of the book, skimming the pages quickly, trying to find at least some infromation on Kagome's location.

"Hell! Sesshomaru you're the link! You can transport us to Hell! That's what it means! The dead can contact you because you are the link between our world,  
Heaven and Hell!" Inuyasha shouted excitedly. "But how do you open the link?"

Sesshomaru reached over Inuyasha's shoulder and grabbed the book. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed the book. Soon, the brothers were having a tug-of-war with the journal. Who will win?

**

* * *

**

With Kagome...

"So you joined with Naraku because he killed your family and if you do not obey him he will kill your brother, Kohaku?" Kagome said.

"Yes," Sango whispered. "Naraku killed him regardless, after he placed this tattoo on me."

"And Miroku only did it because you did it?"

"Yeah. I couldn't allow Sango to go to Hell by herself, we knew each other since birth, back in Heaven. Naraku threatened me that if I do not join with him, he will kill Sango," Miroku said.

"Ohhhhh I get it now. You didn't mean to do it at all, you were just looking out for each other. I'm sorry too for having such little trust in you guys!" Kagome wailed.

"Shhh! It's okay!" Ayame and Sango reached over and hugged the crying girl.

"It's not your fault! I bet Inuyasha's really pissed about it too!" Kouga said.

"How would he know though?" Kagome said in between hiccups.

"Naraku uses Kanna's mirror to see what people, such as you and Inuyasha, are doing on Earth," Miroku explained.

_'Uh oh! Then Naraku knows about my mother's journal! He will try to use that to his advantage! We have to get out of here now!'_ Kagome thought.

**_BOOM!  
CRASH!_**

All five heads peeked out of the door, seeing many, angry than usual devils and youkai's march out of their rooms with their weapons high above their heads.

"It's starting...let's go!" Miroku whispered.

The group quietly snuck out of the room, heading towards Akira's cell. The four angels who work for Naraku circled around Kagome, hiding the water angel. Once they reached the cell, Kouga grabbed the handle and many gasps came from behind him. Akira was gone.

"BITCH!" an angry voice roared from behind the group.

All five heads turned, but Kagome screamed when her father's still body was on Naraku's shoulder. Kagura and Kanna were behind their master, their heads bowed low. Kagome pushed her way out of the circle, ignoring the grabbing hands that tried to pull her back. She marched and pushed her face close to the moron who ruined her life. Naraku glared harshly at the girl and Kagome just glared back, letting out a growl.

"Release all of us Naraku."

"If I do that, everything I have been planning for centuries will fall apart. Can't have that now can I?" Naraku sneered.

Kagome watched Naraku back up a few steps, raised his red glowing hand and brought it down upon her father's back. She reached out a hand and grabbed onto her father's tattered clothes, her friends behind her started chanting, and she saw the collars on Kagura and Kanna's neck flicker before it cracked and clattered to the floor and she felt her own collar do the same.

Kagura started chanting and Kanna stood still, holding her mirror towards Akira. Kagome felt something pass through her body and left just as it came. Her vision blurred for a second then returned back to normal. Kagome looked around and gasped. Everyone was frozen in the middle of what they were doing. Naraku's red glowing hand was a few centimeters from hitting her father and Kagome turned around.

She saw Miroku and Kagura still chanting while Sango, Ayame and Kouga rushed in and grabbed Akira's still body. They rushed out, pulling Kagome along with them. Kanna's mirror flashed and Akira's figure appeared on Naraku's shoulder, making it look like the three angels didn't take the real Akira with them. Kagome ran with Sango, Ayame and Kouga, holding her unconcious dad. She sighed, relief flooding through her.

Miroku and Kagura was still chanting and Kanna started following them, the fake figure of Akira not flickering. Kagura stopped chanting and joined the running group, while Miroku continued to chant. As they turned the corner, Kagome realized she couldn't talk. She tried to run back to Miroku, but the others prevented her from doing so.

'He'll be alright, he knows what he's doing,' Sango mouthed to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and continued running, eyeing the frozen devils and youkai's around them. They stopped time. The group continued running, not stopping for any breaks, but they felt something pass through them, making them run faster. They felt the same feeling go through them and everything started moving again.

"Get them!" a devil squealed and a huge mob of red started chasing down the running group.

Akira stirred awake and winced at the fresh new wounds he received. "We need to find the room that is the portal between this world and Limbo! From there we bring ourselves to Earth!"

A chorus of 'yes' were heard and Akira smiled. His plan was going to work. Now, he just needs Miroku to get his butt out of the same corridor he is with Naraku or else he's a goner. "I see the collars are off."

"Yes! Thank you Akira," Kagura smiled at the beaten up angel. "How'd you do it?"

"I channelled all my angelic powers into the tainted collar. The impurity of it couldn't hold the pure powers of an angel here in a tainted world. The pressure the collar that it received from my angelic abilitites made it snap."

"Angelic abilities?" Kagome panted. Man, this is like a game of tag. A dangerous version of tag.

"When you are united with an angel of a different kind than you are, you get some of your spouse's powers and vice versa," Akira wheezed out.

* * *

**With Naraku...**

Naraku plunged his hand deep in Akira's back and out his chest, smiling at the spurting blood. He then lifted his head to see the expressions of his dear wife, but she wasn't there. No one was. The lord of Hell felt Akira's form on his shoulder disappear, along with the fake blood. His eyes flashed with an uncontrollable anger.

They left. They're all gone. They stopped time and managed to escape. He growled, but smirked when he saw Miroku's form run around the corner. How would those traitorous beings love it when they have the death of a friend on their concious? Naraku took off, chasing down the only angel near him.

* * *

**With Miroku...**

Miroku took off when Naraku didn't realize he was there. He started srpinting down the hellish corridors, using what he has left of his angel abilities, (since he spent it on stopping time) to locate where his companions are. He heard a crash and a ferocious roar behind him and he ran faster, injuring all the devils and youkai's in his way.

Miroku flexed his fingers, and a red blazing staff appeared in his right hand. Miroku smirked, this was not his angel abilities, but one of Hell's. This staff can create huge fireballs to throw at one's enemies and he did just that. He twirled the staff in his hand, and small fireballs appeared. With a swish of his staff, Miroku directed the balls towards the enemies in front of him and Naraku, behind him.

He smiled when he heard the pained grunt of Naraku. _'That'll slow him down! That's right! Don't mess with me!I am on the roll-AHHHH!'_

Miroku's happy thoughts stopped when Naraku appeared right beside him. The said devil grabbed Miroku by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Miroku dropped his staff in shock and struggled against his captor's hold. Black dots started to dance mockingly in his vision.

"I will kill you angel. Then you will be born into another body, living in the world I created. Then I will go after your precious friends, mostly that woman Sango," Naraku said and tightened his grip on Miroku's neck.

Miroku couldn't fight no more. No oxygen was entering his brain and his vision was darkening. He felt his body slacken against Naraku's grip and he closed his eyes, but before he blacked out, he heard a growl and he felt himself soar in the air.

_'Sango...please be safe...'_

* * *

**With Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha was submerged in the water, being pushed roughly as the tsunami increased. The hurricane was worse than they thought. A flying peice of wood hit Fangs right in the side, and brought him and his two passengers towards the water-filled ground. All three of them were seperated and were trying to get air in their oxygen free lungs.

_'I can't breathe! I can't get to the surface!'_

**_'We need to survive! We need to protect Kagome_!'**

**'Swim faster! Swim faster!'**

The hanyou attempted to swim towards the surface, but the floating cars and dead bodies dragged him further down. Inuyasha didn't give up though, he kept on swimming, keeping Kagome's calm and beautiful face in his mind. He was getting light-headed, but he kept going. He furiously pushed his tired and pained body towards the surface, but his shirt was snagged on something.

The hanyou tore his shirt off, and continued swimming upwards, ignoring his over-exerted muscles and the cold sting of the freezing water. Again, he felt something tug him, but he fought against it, until a sharp, painful tug made him scream in frustration, resulting him in swallowing water. Inuyasha started choking, despeartely hanging onto life, not feeling the motion of being pulled towards the surface.

"Idiot!" a muffled voice said somewhere.

Inuyasha's half-lidded eyes stared at nothing particular, but inside, he was trying to breathe. The owner of the voice slapped the hanyou's back hard and Inuyasha spat out the salty water, coughing non-stop and gasping for air.

"I sure as hell ain't giving you mouth to mouth! Open your eyes stupid!" the voice yelled at him. "You're alive!"

Inuyasha's half-lidded eyes closed and blinked open, adjusting to the bright light. The hanyou spotted his brother holding a small version of Fangs in his arms. He felt fur under his freezing and wet body.

"Wha-"

"Shut up. Be thankful me and the cat reached you before you drowned," Sesshomau said, his silver hair plastered to his head and back. He had no shirt on, revealing the small wounds he recieved while in the water. The hurricane continued showering the world with buckets of rain and flying objects.

Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes as relief flooded him. He was alive and he patted the fire cat with appreciation. The cat roared, flicking her red eyes at the two freezing brothers. Her two tails flapped harshy against the strong winds and the speed she was flying at.

"Where's the journal?" Inuyasha whispered and tried to get the water out of ears, while he tried to warm himself.

"In the bag. Miraculously, the journal and your picture aren't wet and are still intact."

Inuyash nodded and heard his counterparts cheer. "Is Fangs okay?"

"Yeah, just exhausted."

The fire cat continued flying, dodging many objects to get to the timeless place her mistress told her before she left. The fire cat youkai, Kirara, was a powerful miko angel's companion, Midoriko, who died in the feudal era against a power hungry youkai. Midoriki told Kirara to go to Earth and find the two Takahashi brothers who hold Kichiya's journal. Kirara nodded and had been trying to find the brothers for one week.

It's been quite ahwile before Kirara landed on dry land and woke the two snoozing brothers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru woke up and eyed their surroundings. It was beautiful. Numerous flowers were scattered on the land, as sakura trees lined the small pond in the middle. A waterfall was over to the left of the pond and a small creek connected the waterfalls' landing and the small pond.

Both Takahashi brothers got off the fire cat youkai and thanked her. The fire cat youkai nodded and flames engulfed her, leaving a small twin-tailed cat youkai looking at the brothers. Inuyasha neared the waterfall and saw his vision shake before it was normal. Sesshomaru stepped beside his brother and felt the same thing, except stronger.

Sesshomaru felt a tug, not a physical tug, not an emotional tug, but a spiritual tug on his soul. His golden eyes were replaced by a deep green and he stepped forward towards the waterfall's landing. Instead of water circling his ankles, he was standing atop the water and continued until he was in the middle of the water. Inuyasha and Kirara followed, surprised that they too, can walk atop the clear waters. The two joined Sesshomaru and waited.

Sesshomaru felt another tug and a cool, calming feeling washed over him. His body started to glow a heavenly green and the waters started rising, circling the three figures on the water. Soon, Inuyasha and Kirara felt cool, calming feeling and closed their eyes, immediately looking deep in their souls and going through the happy times.

_'No...'_ a voice echoed in all three figures minds. _'Do that, you will go to heaven, wasting you untrained energy Sesshomaru...'_

Sesshomaru nodded and started visiting the horrible times he had through life. Inuyasha and Kirara did the same, catching the drift. Soon, the calming feeling disappeared and a fresh wave of hatred and impurity washed over the brothers and cat youkai. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru opened their eyes and saw the world disappear, as the feeling of hatred and impurtiy strengthened.

Soon, the brothers knew they were finally in Hell. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sarted running in a direction, Sesshomaru and Kirara right behind him. The heat of Hell was burning the skin of the brothers, but they ignored it and continued running. Sesshomaru held Fangs' limp body in his arms as Kirara placed herself on the hanyou's bare shoulder. Sesshoamru's eyes returned back to its normal golden colour, but the golden colour was outlined with a deep green.

When they turned a corner, they were met with a man choking Miroku. Inuyasha remembered the betrayal, but rushed forwards and threw the man away from the fainting teen. Miroku crumpled to the ground, taking in huge gulps of air. Inuyasha picked up the teen and threw him to Sesshomaru who caught him easily. Inuyasha didn't want to touch someone who he befriended, later finding out he betrayed him.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called out.

Inuyasha turned around and he felt pain on his right shoulder. He winced and saw a sword imbedded deep in his shoulder, its bloody tip popping on the other side. He growled at the man and swiped his claws at him, but the man dodged easily and headed towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha collapsed to his knees, taking out the sword, growling in pain and anger.

"I am Naraku, Lord of Hell," Naraku said and his right hand glowed red, charging towards the stoic Sesshomaru.

"Welcome to Hell," a voice said from behind a bloody Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and his eyes turned red, glaring at the woman dressed in black. Kikyo held her bow tightly as she drew back her arrow, pointing it towards the bleeding hanyou-turned-youkai.

"Hello Inuyasha! Fancy meeting you here!" Kikyo cried out happily, a smirk forming on her pale face. "Time to die puppy..." and she released her arrow.

A streak of light passed Kikyo's head and snapped the arrow in half. Inuyasha stood up, cracking his knuckles. Kikyo slightly turned her head, not letting her eyes leave her opponent. She sneered and raised a hand towards the walking figure behind her. A black ball slowly headed towards the still walking figure, but a white ball engulfed the black ball.

"Kikyo, you're fight is with me," Kanna's voice said slowly, shining her mirror in Kikyo's direction.

* * *

**Up in Heaven...**

"So the fight against Hell and Heaven, placing Earth in between, has begun," a woman said, her long black hair swaying to the invisible wind.

"It has Lady Midoriko. Let us hope that Kagome and the others will win," Kichiya said, peering in the small pond in Heaven.

"People! The war that we have been readying ourselves for has begun!" Midoriko cried out and turned towards the determined faces of the angels. "This is it! This time, we will defeat them! We will not make the same mistake we once did many centuries ago!"

Many cries came from the warrior angels and Midoriko smiled proudly at them. _'We will defeat him. I will not allow another chance of him living on...'_

* * *

The adventure and the more explanations about Midoriko will be in the next chapter! Ohhhhh, thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**review&review**

-Stealthy Jessica


	10. 1o: Disaster Pt I

Runaway Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company, though i do own Fangs the white tiger.

_Hanyou Speaking/ other poeple's thoughts_

**_Youkai speaking in mind_**

**Human speaking in mind**

a/n: HOLY SNAAAAP NOODLES! I have not updated this story in quite a LOOONG while. Truth be told...i somewhat lost interest in this story...BUUUUT, i got some inspiration when i read my reviews and i was like...I MUST UPDATE =D so here it is peoples!

* * *

Chapter Ten- Disaster part I

Silver eyes glared hatefully at the mirror in front of her, showing the events happening down in Hell. Her solemn companion leaned against the white, pristine wall, her dark eyes narrowing at the older and wiser being.

"Kichiya, you must calm down. Glaring at the object will not make anything better. Just believe in your daughter and her friends," Midoriko whispered.

"I wish I can, but look at what they're doing! Kagome and the others are running in circles with no clue where they're going! Then Inuyasha had to go full youkai and Sesshomaru clearly has my journal and Naraku will soon notice it! Evreything's going downhill!" Kichiya ranted, her wings twitching in anger.

"Well, they weren't prepared to do all these things. They never knew that the world all depends on them. Before Kagome came, the Takahashi's were living normal lives, no clue on what's going to happen to them," Midoriko reasoned, trying to calm down her seething friend. "Just have faith in them okay? Kagome is the only one who will be able to find the portal out of Hell-"

"They can't go through the portal because there is no portal! Naraku is the portal! Akira thought there is a room where the dimensions meets, but it's only in Heaven!" the frustrated angel retorted. "Sesshomaru is the only one that can bring all of them out of there!"

* * *

**Hell...**

The red mob of devils passed the hiding spot of the hiding angels. The inferno lining the walls were swirling lazily, as sparks popped. Kagome was the first one to peek out of their hiding spot in an underground tunnel.

"I think it's safe," Kagome murmured.

"It can't be 'I think', or else we are goners Kagome. We have to get out of here as quickly as we can. Once on Earth, we can then transport ourselves to Heaven, where we have back up-" Akira said, before he was interuptted.

"Then the war between Heaven and Hell has begun once more," Sango whispered.

"And this time, we will win against Naraku," Kagura stated determinedly.

"This time?" Kagome asked, but immediately closed the trap door when a devil passed by.

* * *

**Heaven...**

Midoriko watched the other angel calmly, already giving up on trying to calm her down.

"We cannot afford a repeat of what happened five hundred years ago," Kichiya stated angrily and turned around, facing Midoriko. "If that happens, there will be no other chances to bring humanity back in order."

"You don't think I don't know that! It was my fault, but this time, I refuse to let him win. We will triumph through Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Just believe in them that they will al least get out of Hell, then we can send the angels out," Midoriko reasoned, inwardly wincing at a memory long ago.

_--FLASHBACK--_

_"Why?" she whispered, blood dripping from her deep wounds. "Why...?"_

_"It was a coincidence a miko with the rumoured Shikon Jewel helped a bandit, pitying him. It was foolish to fall in love with the bandit and trust him, someone with a tainted soul, to help you keep the jewel safe. It was quite entertaining on my behalf that here you lie, bleeding and helpless," a male voice cackled._

_Midoriko winced and felt the cruel stab of betrayal. Originally, her one sided lover, Onigumo, a bandit, led the youkai's to her, then his soul was devoured, by the largest of the youkai's. This creature before her was once many youkai's, trying to get the jewel she possessed, but two days ago, the youkai's all merged into one: Naraku._

_Green eyes flashed, and her body began to give off pink sparks. Her markings on her forehead began to glow and a huge amount of spiritual energy started to leak off her bleeding body. Naraku grinned and dashed towards her, intending on killing her once and for all and claiming the Shikon Jewel as his._

_Once Naraku neared her, he felt his body start to disentigrate against the spiritual powers, but he continued on. "DIE!"_

_In one last burst of power, Midoriko concentrated and the Jewel popped out of her body and something happened._

_A pure white arrow came out of nowhere and hit the jewel in mid-air, causing it to crack. The millions of shards scattered all over the world, as Midoriko fell into a motionless heap and Naraku roared out his frustration._

_Once the white arrow made contact with the ground, it disappeared as bright flashes of light marred the once dark sky._

_"DAMN YOU!" Naraku screamed and was about to destroy thr body of the dead miko, if it wasn't for a bubble appearing around it and disappering._

_--END FLASHBACK---_

_'Midoriko, protectoress and owner of the great Shikon Jewel, pitied an injured bandit. During the time she was healing him, she fell in love and he used that to his advantage to find out if she was the miko who holds the jewel,'_ Kichiya thought and continued to stare at the zoned out miko.

_'The two spent time with each other and one day, the once great miko, told the bandit her deepest secret: she is the holder of the sacred jewel and that was her undoing. Days later, the bandit disappeared and came back, with an army of youkai in tow. Seven days and eight nights passed, until one of the youkai's devoured the bandit and merged as one._

_Midoriko stood no chance and lost, but pushed the jewel out of her body, which I then shattered. I could not safely keep something so pure, yet tainted in my hands. Two hundred years has passed and Naraku has been looking for the jewel shards. He found almost all of it, only a few shards remain unknown. Through the almost completed jewel he had enough power to open the gates of hell, unleashing them onto mankind._

_Many died and suffered and many angels died, trying to drive the devils back to hell. Everything was gone, until Akira Tama came in the picture and we soon started winning. Until I was pregnant with his child,'_ Kichiya inwardly winced, at the thought that she once was married to two men.

Midoriko was still deep in her thoughts when the ground beneath her shook violently. "Oh no, not again..."

Kichiya's eyes widened in alarm. "Angels! Prepare for the oncoming devils! Naraku has once more unleashed them to our world!"

* * *

**Hell...**

"So, you're saying there are still jewel shards out there? After like, 500 hundred years?!" Kagome gasped, amazed at the story of Lady Midoriko and the jewel and Naraku. "But why did Naraku wanna marry me?"

"Because Kagome, you have powers from both an elemental angel and an angel. You can sense the rest of the shikon shards! Once you have completed the jewel, your pure powers can overcome the evil within the jewel!" Sango explained. "Naraku has almost the whole jewel, only a few remaining shards have evaded him. Once he has the whole jewel, all mankind is lost and we are once more plunged into insanity. Not to mention, Heaven needed something, or someone to occupy Naraku while they figure something out...and that was when you came in the picture..."

"So...this happened before? 500 years ago? Both worlds fighting, placing the living world in between?" Kagome said. _'I was a tool...?'_

"Yes. It took hundreds of years for the living world to repair it's broken world. Years passed and the era we know today became," Kouga said, "You need to find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku once and for all. He does not belong to any world that exists."

"Found you..."

Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Miroku, Ayame and Akira all tunred their heads and saw Naraku's blood red eyes staring maliciously at them.

* * *

**With Inuyasha...**

Red demon eyes quickly scanned what was happening. Sesshomaru and Narku were fighting and Kanna and Kikyo were fighting as well. He growled low. Miroku was placed on some random spot, but out of harm's way, along with Fangs', Kirara watching over them.

_**It is pointless if we stay here when we could be finding Kagome!**_

_You can't just leave Sesshomaru here, no matter how much of a prick he is! Kagome's gonna be safe, she can handle herself...?_

_**Hell no! I don't care if she can handle herself or not! We are in enemy's lands and my girl ain't gonna be here by herself!**_

_I don't like the idea either! But we have no choice. From what we've heard, Kagome can do this. She's been doing this all her life. Fighting and crap. Sesshomaru and we have ain't. We use to lead normal lives. We have to watch his back-_

**What about mom and dad?**

That quieted the arguing between the demon and hanyou sides. They have to find Kagome and Akira if they wish to see their parents once again.

"Hssssss," Sesshomaru grunted, clutching his bloody arm, glaring heatedly at the grinning King Devil in front of him.

"I am getting bored of this game. You fools do not know how to fight," Naraku said before he disappeared in a flash of purple miasma.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Inuyasha growled and his ear twitched. He jumped out of the way just in time as a black arrow burnt the ground he was just standing on.

"I need more practice," Kikyo snarled, as she readied another arrow in her bow. "Foolish Kanna, thinking she can defeat me!"

The pale girl was lying motionless a few feet behind Kikyo, her mirror into broken pieces surrounding her prone form. Blue-black blood leaked from the corner of her lips as she started fading. A black pulsing electrical arrow protruded from Kanna's chest, smoke wafting from the wound.

Inuyasha roared before he dashed towards the grinning female in black. He raised his hands high in the air, preparing to strike the woman down, but before he even neared her, a black barrier sizzled to life, protecting the female within.

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance as electric shocks transferred from the barrier to the pissed off youkai. He heard Sesshomaru rush to help him, but as the elder brother grabbed Inuyasha, the shock went through both of them.

"You really are fools!" Kikyo mocked. She let the arrow fly true, smiling in triumph. '_Too little, too late-HUH?!'_

As the arrow was a few centimeters away from the electrifying youkai's, a blue barrier squeezed itself between them and the black barrier, releasing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku slowly opened his eyes, his hair slightly singed and his skin burnt.

"What a wonderful thing to wake up to-chh-let...-goo-ohh!" Miroku gasped as Inuyasha grasped his throat tightly, growling dangerously in his face.

"Traitor," Inuyasha hissed.

Miroku's face turned blue once again, but he felt his air pipe free, allowing air rush in and out. Miroku fell to the ground, rubbing his throat.

"Uhh..thanks Kirara..." Miroku replied weakly, when the youkai fire cat pulled Inuyasha away from him.

More arrows whizzed towards the four figures, but the blue barrier absorbed them, turing them into dust.

"Can we uhhh...leave? My barriers are not as strong as Kagome's or Akira's," Miroku said before leading both brothers away from Kikyo, who screamed in fury.

"Who will you trust Inuyasha?! By now, Kagome and the rest should be long gon-" Kikyo never managed to finish that sentence as Inuyasha swiftly turned around and peirced Kikyo's stomach with his claws.

"Think before you speak," Inuyasha said and followed his brother and Miroku, idly flicking the black blood from his claws.

_I'm coming Kagome..._

* * *

**Heaven...**

Many angels with grim faces all listened to their head general, Lady Midoriko, as she gave out orders.

"This is our last chance. Previously, many have died becuase of the mistake I have done. Fate has given us another chance, through a girl named Kagome, a hanyou named Inuyasha and the one who can tranposrt through any worlds, Sesshomaru. These three are our only hope. Protect them with all you have, for they are our saviours-"

Midoriko never had a chance to finish as a red mob descended towards the angel army.

_'Here we go...'_

Many cries echoed in Heaven, as two beings from different worlds collided with each other.

What no one noticed, the pond that Kichiya and Midriko looked through earlier on, turned a dark blue, as the power to see what was going on in different worlds disappeared.

* * *

**Hell- With Kagome...**

"Oh snap," Ayame muttered.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed in pain as Naraku roughly pulled her up from the hiding place with her hair.

"Got you now!" Naraku sneered and dragged Kagome's resisting form out of the hole.

"You wish!" Kagome retaliated and a white light surrounded Kagome's hands. She pushed her hands up, hitting Naraku's chin, burning him. Kagome didn't stop there. The white light intensified, making Kagome shut her eyes from the bright light.

The white light severely burnt Naraku, but the white light grew bigger, physically pushing Naraku away from Kagome. The King of Hell tried to fight the light, but the pain made him release Kagome and he was thrown.

"You little witch!" Naraku roared and his arms turned into tentacles, rushing towards Kagome's defensive form.

Kagome scremaed in panic as the white light continued to grow, sending pain through her body.

"Dad!"

"Kagome!" Akira pushed himself from the hole, attempting to reach his daughter, but he too got pushed back from the white light.

Sango used her powers to reach Kagome, but she too got pushed back. Kouga tried clawing his way, but instead of getting pushed back, he was thrown.

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled and rushed towards the fallen male.

Kagura watched, tapping her fan against her lips. _'Interesting...her angelic powers are so...strong...so pure. It will purify this area...'_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed before her whole form was covered in the bright light.

_'It will purify anything that is tainted!'_ Kagura gasped in realization.

"KAGOME!" everyone screamed, whether from panic or anger, Kagome could not tell.

_'Somebody...help me...' _Kagome thought before she closed her eyes and fell to the black oblivion waiting for her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kagura shouted, but it was too late.

A loud sonic boom echoed in the small area in Hell, shaking its hellish walls. No one moved. Kagome was gone.

And so was Naraku.

--

Inuyasha's hanyou side took over, leaving a frustrated youkai complaining frequently in his mind.

_**'It should be I, who will save Kagome!'**_

_'Suck it up.'_

_**'I rather suck up K-'**_

**'Can we focus please?'**

The human side has been quieter than usual, both sides have noticed.

**'This is not a game. This is a life and death situation you do realize that? We cannot afford to guess and test. We cannot afford to argue. We have to work together if we wish to make it out alive and see Kagome, Mom and Dad once more.'**

The human side did have a point and all three sides remained quiet, with one goal in mind: Find Kagome.

All of a sudden, a loud boom was heard and all youkai's present winced at the loud sound, even Fangs. Miroku gritted his teeth. He may not be a youkai, but damn, did that sound hurt his ears. The group continued running, but the ground beneath them shook.

Fangs fell off Sesshomaru's shoulder, as did the bag and Kichiya's journal. Sesshomaru face-planted as the ground shook much harder. Inuyasha and Miroku struggled to get up, but the ground conitnued shaking. Kirara transofrmed back into her smaller form and waited for the shaking to end.

"Grab the book you fools!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he tried to crawl towards the journal, with only one arm, as his other arm laid useless beside his body. "Grab it!"

Inuyasha and Miroku scrambled towards the book, but a semi-painful _thing_ hit them, freezing them in their tracks. Kirara meowed in pain as she too felt the strong power of angelic powers at once.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru managed not to voice out his pain.

"Kagome's...untrained...angelic powers. Not...ugh...her water powers," Miroku groaned, but continued trying to reach the journal, which seemed so far away. "So far..."

As the ground continued shaking and moving, it pushed the journal farther away from the twitching forms of the ground. Inuyasha pushed himself, ignoring all the pain, only thinking of Kagome and her laughter and her smiles.

The hanyou moved ever-so-slowly towards the journal, but he did not pause at all. He grunted and groaned, as sweat dripped down his bloody body.

_'I can do this...we can do this...'_

He was so close, only a few more feet, but the unthinkable happened.

Naraku stood there, his body sporting some nasty looking burn wounds and he picked up Kichiya's journal, smirking as if he won the battle. He already did as he held the journal in his hands.

"It's all over now..."

* * *

OH SNAAAAAAAAP! **NARAKU HAS GOT KICHIYA'S JOURNAL!!!!!** ahaha, newho, sorry for not updating_**...REVIEW **_D **PLEASE**

teehee, hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, i enjoyed writing it that's for sure, but what do u guys thinks of it?

**-jess =3**

**review&review**


	11. 11: Disaster Pt II

Runaway Angel

_Hanyou Speaking/ other poeple's thoughts_

**_Youkai speaking in mind_**

**Human speaking in mind**

* * *

Chapter 11-Disaster pt II

"Let that go!" Miroku shouted, attempting to summon any of his powers, but nothing happened.

Naraku smirked and calmly flipped the pages, his smirk widening. "Give it up. You have already lost this battle."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, throwing every hatred and rage he was feeling in the glare he was giving Naraku. "Where is she?"

Naraku didn't immediately answer and continued to flip the pages. "Who?"

"Don't play games with me!" Inuyasha roared over the loud noise.

Naraku pretended he didn't hear the hanyou. The noise dimmed and the shaking stopped. Inuyasha leapt towards Naraku, his claws poised to strike.

Naraku closed the book and with a blast of purple miasma, turned and left, cackling.

"All is forever lost..."

Inuyasha roared and chased after the devil, yelling his rage in the hallway, "GET BACK HERE!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the bag and Fangs and chased after Inuyasha and Naraku. Miroku grumbled and chased after them, but he heard a roar behind him and turned around. He yelped when Kirara transofrmed and ducked underneath his legs, picking him up and following after the others.

"Thanks Kirara. Now let's go take him down!"

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. Her body felt hot, like she was burning. She slowly sat up, wincing at the sparks of pain. "Ugh...where am I?"

_Kagome..._

Kagome craned her neck, looking for the voice that called out to her. "Hello?"

_Kagome..._

"Who's there?"

A white orb floated lazily, with a blue orb trailing behind, looking dim.

_Kagome...you must gain control over us...then you may leave..._

"Why do I need to gain control over you guys?" Kagome asked and stood up, walking away from the orbs of light. "People need me..."

The orbs of light followed the girl and floated in front of her.

_You cannot leave this place...for you will cause more harm than good..._

The angelic being glared at the orbs of light and continued walking towards some random destination, intent on leaving this place. The black was all around her, circling her, suffocating her.

The orbs of light continued to follow the briskly walking girl. Kagome could no longer take the silence in this black void and snapped.

"HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS PLACE?!"

_You must control us..._

"What are you!?" Kagome repsonded heatedly. "Why do I need to control you?!"

The orbs of light were silent, still floating lazily. The blue one drifted further from the white orb and stated circling Kagome's form. Kagome instinctually lifted her right hand, and the blue orb quickly floated on top of her raised hand and stayed there.

The white orb still foated, but did not go near Kagome's form. The angel noticed the dimmed blue orb brightened immensely when it floated near her hand. The white orb however, did not change its brightness. Then it clicked.

"You are my angelic powers aren't you," Kagome whispered, "And this blue orb is my water powers..."

_Correct_

"What is this place?"

_So many questions in such limited time..._

Kagome glared at the white orb once again. The panic that flooded her when Naraku grabbed her out of her hiding spot and safe haven. When she immedately released her untrained angelic powers. The hot searing pain that entered her form when she couldn't get a hold of her powers. The white light blinding her...the purity...

"I must control you so I do not do a repeat of what happened just a few moments ago. This place is a place where I can momentarily control my angelic powers and not purify everything in my reach..." Kagome mumured in realization.

The white orb didn't say anything. It was silent once more. Kagome reached out to grasp the white orb, but sparks started flying when her hand neared the light. The orb started flying the other direction, leaving Kagome behind.

"What the? Hey, get back here!" Kagome yelled and started chasing after the speeding light.

_I am not easy to control..._

* * *

Pairs of eyes slowly blinked open, as the owners tried to get up, but found out they could not.

"Well Akira, we know how strong your daughter sure is," Kouga croaked, staring at the red ceiling above him.

"When will the purity last for? We cannot just lay here, immobolized because of Kagome's pure powers while a war is still going on. We can get jumped!" Sango stated, struggling to move, but she could not.

"This sucks," Ayame whined, flexing her claws and moving her head was the only movement she could do. "We have to do something! We have to find Kagome before Naraku does!"

Akira closed his eyes and tried to think of a plan. He did not expect this much power to come from his daughter. Such strong, pure and fresh power. He furrowed his eyebrows and absently lifted his fingers up to tap them against the hellish grounds. He knows he can't use his angelic powers at all, for it will just add more intensity to the purity.

_'There is no water at all in Hell. How am I supposed to get out of this situation? I'm practically useless...' _Akira thought.

Kagura stayed silent, she too, tapping her fungers against the grounds, thinking of a plan as well.

"It's getting really hot right now..."

"What ever gave you that idea? We are all sweating from running and the heat!"

"So hot...so sweaty...bad situation..."

Kagura's eyes widened and a lightbulb when off in her head. She turned her head slightly so she was facing Akira. "Sweat is a liquid!"

Akira's eyes snapped open in realization and he stopped tapping his fingers. He closed his eyes and started concentrating. Everybody else became silent, waiting for the water angel to free them.

Then the footsteps and growls entered their ears.

Kouga swore and started struggling more against the purity that bound him to the ground. More sweat dripped off his body from the fatigue and heat. Kagura saw a very thin sliver of sweat float in mid-air, trembling.

"He needs more sweat!" Kagura whispered.

Sango and Ayame started struggling as fast and as hard as they could against the bonds, creating more sweat for Akira. The stream of sweat grew slightly, and trembled less, but it was still weak. The footsteps of the red devils came closer and the double angels struggled faster.

"They're coming!" Ayame gasped, thrashing everywhere.

"More sweat!" Sango wheezed, flialing her arms and legs.

Kagura continued struggling and at the corner of her eye, she saw that the stream of sweat grown and now layered them, surrounding them in a protective barrier of some sorts. Akira opened his eyes and his fingers stopped twitching.

"The saltiness in our sweat will level with the purity of Kagome's powers, releasing us and once we are released, we have to leave another way and find Kagome. Once I take the sweat away from Kagome's powers, the purity will once again be relased and it will purify any devils that pass this area. Understood?" Akira said evenly.

Kouga nodded and stopped struggling, looking at the sweaty barrier above him. Sango whispered a soft 'yes', determinedly glaring at the sweaty barrier. Ayame yipped and stared digustingly at the nasty barrier above her. Kagura looked cooly among her allies and nodded.

The footsteps and growls and yells of devils were louder. The occupants within the sweaty barrier saw the first few of angry and blood-thirsting devils turn around the corner and head towards them.

"NOW!" Akira shouted and the sweaty barrier shot upwards, tranqualizing Kagome's powers and they quickly got up and rushed towards the other way.

Everybody followed Akira, who quickly swished his arms, using the sweat to level the purity and injure the devils that managed to catch up to them. Kagura stopped and glared, with so much hate in her red eyes. She raised her arms forwards and flicked her wrist, opening her weapon, her fan.

The devils rushed up to, their fangs gleaming, black liquid seeping out of thier mouths as their gazes locked on Kagura and the running group.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura threw her arm down, smirking that the devils will all die.

Nothing happened.

Kagura swore. There is no wind in Hell!

"Crap..." Kagura whispered before she was covered in small red implings.

"Kagura!" many distant voices called after her.

The wind demoness chocked, as the red devils started poking her hardly, making sure her blood was spilt. Once her blood was spilt, the hungrier the devils got and the more tired Kagura grew.

_'Is this how I am going to die?'_ Kagura thought, stopping her struggling all together.

"KAGURA!" someone roared and the evil imps flew from her, as she was thrown roughly on a shoulder. A manly, bleeding shoulder.

"MOVE!"

Kagura gasped when she recognized that voice. _'Inuyasha!'_

Kagura lifted her upper body up and craned her neck. Naraku was running away from Inuyasha, an evil smirk on his hellish face, as a bleeding Inuyasha chased after him, throwing swears and threats.

"Are you okay?" a voice rumbled.

Kagura didn't have to look up to know who it is. Her red eyes scanned the exhausted and determined faces of Kouga, Ayame, Sango and Miroku, riding atop Kirara.

"I've felt better."

"Where is Kagome and Akira?" Sesshomaru asked and lessened his hold on Kagura, as she positioned herself on his back.

"Isn't Akira with the wolf and them?"

"No," Sesshomaru said, pushing himself to catch up to Inuyasha and Naralu. Shit, the hanyou was fast, but then again, this is a very serious situation and his instintcs scream to find and protect Kagome. Inuyasha's instincts are on overdrive now and nothing can stop him.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed and burst through a wall, sending nasty fleshy peices everywhere.

Everybody stopped and looked at the now transformed Kagome. She didn't look different, except the glowing markings on her face and her eyes were no longer blue, but a light purple. Naraku smirked and held the journal in front of him, taunting the trasnformed angel.

"I won..." Naraku said and he looked up, as a black portal opened behind him and he jumped through it.

Before anybody could follow, the black portal closed itself and disappeared, leaving everybody in Hell.

"NARAKU!" everybody screamed.

"Where's my dad?" Kagome asked, fury blazing in her eyes, along with concern and worry.

Kirara stepped up towards Kagome and opened her mouth, revealing a wet rock with symbols on it.

Kagome grabbed it and looked it over. "My dad went to go look for Inu-Tashiou and Izayoi. He told us to go ahead..."

"He will be fine Kagome. The thing he has to worry about is the devils that poke and bite really hard," Kagura said, jumping off of Sesshomaru's back.

Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. The dog-youkai nodded.

"Can we please get out of here and find the portal? We need to stop Naraku's destruction on mankind," Miroku said dryly.

"Sesshomaru is the portal, there is no other way to leave here, but it will take most of his stregth to trasport all of us at the same time," Kagome explained and clasped hands with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

The others clued in and grabbed a hold of someone's hands, forming a circle. Kirara stoo atop on Sesshomaru's other shoulder, not being occupied, in her smaller form.

"Fangs-"

"Is fine, he is just tired," Sesshomaru answered and closed his eyes, focusing, but it was hard when he could feel Kagome's pure powers circle around her form lazily, touching his own demonic aura.

"HURRY UP!" Inuyasha roared, but Kagome kicked him to silence him.

_**Kagome's alive and well!**_

_Now all we have to worry is about mom and dad and Akira-_

**And the rest of all humanity...**

* * *

Before Naraku's Departure/ the chase...

Kagome growled as she continued to chase the stubborn white orb. "Get back here! You're wasting my time!"

The orb ignored the running girl and continued to float faster, leaving Kagome in the black darkness.

"Crap, I can't see!" Kagome muttered and with a snap of her fingers, small orbs of blue light appeared on her fingertips. "Let there be light!"

_I will not be captured so easily...and the world will fade into nothingness..._

Kagome muttered some curse words- courtesy of Inuyasha- and continued to sprint, trying to capture a glimpse of the white orb. All she could hear was her breathing, her footsteps hitting the ground and quiet _whizz_ of her water powers- wait, there is no water here...isn't there? Kagome started moving her arms in circles and a wave of water burst from the ground, waiting for her command.

The water angel grinned and got an idea on how to capture her angelic powers. Using her water powers, she will trap her pure powers and the salt in the water will weaken it so she can capture and get out of here. Kagome thrust her arms forward, willing the water to find the orb and surround it. Kagome stopped running and sat down, closed her eyes and kept her arms out in front of her and waited.

After what seemed like half an hour, Kagome felt a tug and she stood up, her eyes still closed. Her feet moved in front of each other as she followed the tug on her powers. Soon, she felt the strong purity and she opened her eyes. The white orb was frantically trying to escape the water bubble it was placed in. Kagome calmy walked up to it and grasped the white orb, the water making room for her arm. The white orb brightened and became one with the water angel and Kagome's form started glowing as marks and her eyes changed.

_It is time..._The group of saviours gazed sadly at the destruction already created. Many were killed, many were injured, many were in pain, but no words could describe the massacre that has been brought down to mankind.

* * *

There were many fires, still burning and nobody was putting it out. Distant gun shots rang throughout the night, as screams echoed. People turned against people. Friends lost trust in friends. Family lost hope in other family members.

Everybody turned against each other to survive in this life. Blood covered the ground,as some laid in their own, maybe their loved one's, blood, lifeless, close to dying.

FREE THE SOULS

HELP US

HAVE NOT BEEN PUSHISHED ENOUGH

and more phrases and words graffitied the walls of the once proud and lively Tokyo.

"This is horrible," Ayame sobbed in Kouga's chest as he wrapped his arms around the female wolf youkai.

"Nothing could ever describe this destruction..." Kouga whispered back, hugging Ayame closer.

Sango said nothing and tears flowed down her cheeks. Miroku came up to her and hugged her, pressing her face against his chest, not wanting her to see anymore than she had to. Miroku whispered prayers for the departed and rocked Sango back and forth.

Kagura gasped and closed her eyes, she too being comforted by someone, Sesshomaru.

"We were too late...too late..." Kagura sobbed, clutching Sesshomaru as tears fell down her dirtied and bloodied face. "Too late..."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's still form, before his gaze quickly scanning his hometown. The people who are alive, had already lost faith and hope. Their once warm hearts turning into stone as they killed and stole from strangers, friends, their loved ones...

"No..." Kagome's broken whisper was carried by the dead wind.

No animals chirped, no sunlight shone through the dark clouds. Dark. Tainted. Disastrous.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and came up beside Kagome, embracing her.

He looked down at her slightly up-turned face and no tears stained her cheeks.

"Where are we? This is not Earth..." Kagome mumbled, bowing her head and pushing herself out of Inuyasha's embrace. The angel being walked forwards, Inuyasha beside her, not saying a word.

"This is not the place we call home..."

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand, and his bigger one folded over hers.

"This is not the place we grew up in..."

Kagome eye's lost the sadness and was filled with burning anger.

"This is not the place we know..."

The men started to drag their women forwards, and they walked, their heads bowed and they prayed for the dead and dying.

"This place has been changed..."

Kagome's form straightened and Inuyasha knew and smiled at the angel being, who finally smiled back.

"_Our_ place has been taken away from us and we will get it back," Inuyasha said loudly, his voice, filled with hope echoed in the empty and damaged area they were in, but some heard it and a tiny bit of hope fluttered in the souls of the lost.

"We have to. This is not the place we have come to cherish and live on. This place is _hell_," Sesshomaru whispered, feeling very tired, but they all were.

"Two years has passed," Miroku said, "A few hours in Hell, are years on Earth. Naraku has already brought destruction upon this era..."

"We...can't just give up...now," Ayame sniffled, trying to be strong, but a sob tore out of her mouth.

"We will not. We will fight back and get back what is rightfully ours," Kagura whispered, scanning her surroundings once more. "We must..."

"We have to beat Naraku at his game. We must find the rest of the shikon jewel and restore its whole power..." Kagome mumbled and closed her eyes, falling to her knees.

Inuyasha quickly caught the girl before she hit the ground, cradling her form against his chest. Kagome did not cry, did not sob, did not complain. She just leaned against Inuyasha and took in the comforting aura's of her friends.

The black clouds darkened and opened up, drenching the group in rain. Thunder roared somewhere in the distance, but no one paid any attention to it, for they were too wrapped up in their thoughts, the war that seemed impossible, the betrayal that has previously taken place and many more thoughts, fears and fragile hopes.

Before, they all had the hope and strength to defeat Naraku and take him down, but now that they had actually witnessed the destruction Naraku has brought upon many, their hope and strength quickly faded. This is only a tiny bit of power Naraku possesses, how strong is he?

"We can't give up now. We're too far to give up now, damn it!" Inuyasha snapped, blinking the rain that got in his eyes.

"I know you guys," the hanyou glared at Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga, "Have friggin' betrayed us, but we can deal with that later on. We have to put all our persoanl problems behind us and face Naraku!"

"You don't know Naraku Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, her pale purple eyes watching the hanyou from under her wet bangs.

"Naraku's specialty is playling with people's emotions," Miroku explained. "He uses our fears against us."

"He will use us against each other..." Sango muttered, blinking tiredly.

"Since the trust you had in us is broken, it leaves you vulnerable to his powers," Kouga growled.

"Can we start a new beginning tomorrow?" Kagome piped up, closing her eyes. "We are too weak, physically and mentally, to fight him. We have to gather our strength and we need plans..."

Inuyasha growled, but started purring when Kagome tensed, readying herself to leave his arms. He leaned his mouth near her and whispered, "I finally have you now wench, I ain't letting you now..."

"I don't want you to," Kagome quietly said before falling asleep.

"Let us find a place to recover," Sesshomaru said and turned around, but tripped when his fatigue finally hit him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagua cried out, capturing the attention of _everyone_.

"THEY HAVE TWO CATS WITH 'EM!"

"Those females look awfully delicious..."

"They are ENEMIES!"

The tired group swore and turn and fled, not wanting to get caught in a war when 1. they all are tired. 2. they all are injured and bleeding.

"Run!" Miroku shouted, picked up Sango bridal-style and followed after the youkai. "Wait u-u-up!"

Kirara once again, ducked underneath Miroku's legs, picking both him and Sango up. Miroku said his thanks and Sango held on. Kirara roared and dashed after the running youkai's. Kirara dove underneath Sesshomaru's legs and ligfted him up in the air, Kagura slightly shrieking.

"Wha?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"You were about to faint since you used so much of your powers to transport all of us from Hell to here. Kirara can hold all of us, don't worry, but Inuyasha and Kouga have to run-" Miroku was cut off by someone.

"Rwwwwwwr!"

Sesshomaru noticed Fangs was finally awake and blinked his cat eyes opened. He swiftly jumped off the youkai's shoulder and reverted back to his bigger form, roaring a war cry. He grabbed Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga and Ayame in the same fashion Kirara grabbed her occupants.

"Gwah!" the humans cried in frustration, throwing whatever's in their hand at the flying group.

Kagome slept on, oblivious to everything, but her angelic senses tingled when she passed a certain park, but she still was in the land of dreams.

* * *


	12. 12: Shikon Shard pt1

Runaway Angel

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shikon Shard pt1**

"Blades of blood!"

"Dance of the dragon!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Eat this you morons!"

"Pathetic..."

"Having fun guys!?"

"There are so many! Dancing petals!"

"Very much!" Kouga sneered.

Inuyasha continously swiped his claws downwards, releasing bloody blades in the air, killing the lesser youkai with no humanoid forms. Kagura flicked her wrist gracefully, controlling the winds. Sango rode upon Kirara, using her bone boomerang to slice through the enemies. Kouga ran around, tearing his claws in the flesh of the youkai, while Ayame used her petals to destroy the weaker youkai in the throng.

Miroku and Kagome sat underneath a blackened tree, a barrier surrounding their forms. They both had their eyes closed as they tried to concentrate to purify all these youkai without hurting their allies.

The group did take a break. After resting for awhile, they all headed out, grabbing weapons, eating food and whatever else they required. As they journeyed through Tokyo, they were attacked everywhere by humans and youkai. The group was stuck fighting off a horde of youkai, Naraku obviously sent for them. The humans ran off, finding out that is was useless to fight against these youkai's and dangerous humans.

When a youkai ventured to close to Kagome's and Miroku's barrier, a white-tiger would leap out of nowhere and kill you or a strong stream of water, filled with purity would kill you. Nice way to die isn't it?

"Hurry it up will ya!" Inuyasha barked, slashing his way out of a squid youkai's grasp. "Stupid ink!"

Miroku and Kagome did not answer and continued to focus, until Kagome let out a sharp yell, ruining her concentration and bringing down the barrier.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled when a youkai somehow evaded Fangs and quickly dashed towards her shocked form. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha heard Miroku's frantic cry and he turned around and everything happened in slow motion. He ran towards Kagome, as well did Sesshomaru and Ayame (for they were the closest), while Sango, Kouga and Kagura kept the other youkai distracted.

Miroku raised a hand, pointed it towards the youkai and balls of light started forming on his fingertips, but he was attacked on the side by a bull youkai and he flew.

"MIROKU!" Sango cried out and Kirara immediately rushed towards the descending angel.

Kagome screamed in frustration, raised her hands and a white light surrounded her form, purifying any youkai that neared her. The two inu youkai and wolf youkai froze, feeling the strong purifcation power.

The light dimmed and Kagome scrambled to a standing position and took off, running away from the fight.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he chased after Kagome, yelling, "Kagome! What are you doing?! KAGOME!"

Fangs dashed after his mistress, carrying Inuyasha on his back, roaring.

"Heads!" Sesshomaru and Ayame ducked as a blade flew over their head from a youkai.

Ayame twirled and kicked the youkai in the gut, then tore her claws deep in its flesh. Sesshomaru got over his shock and turned his attention back to the battle, cursing Kagome and Inuyasha.

_'Those fools! What are they doing?'_

--

She felt it. While she and Miroku was conjuring up their powers to purify all those youkai's in one shot, she felt the tingling presence of..._something_. Something important. Something vital. She yelped in surprise at what she think it is and in that short moment, she caused more harm, for she placed herself in danger, and Miroku.

Kagome then took off, following her senses as it led her to the place where she might think _it _is. The shikon shard. She heard and felt Inuyasha and Fangs behind her, yelling at her to stop, but she ignored them. She needed to go faster, but the place is so far. Fangs' footsteps are closing in on her...

"Inuy-AHHH!" Kagome screamed when her hanyou friend grabbed her and threw her on top of Fangs back.

Fangs swiftly turned the other way, but Kagome started thrashing.

"What the hell wench?! There is a fight going on and you leave!"

"I sense something, go the other way! Please Fangs!" Kagome begged, tugging on Fangs fur.

After a few precious seconds, Fangs turned around once again and started running, listening intently to his mistress.

"Kagome! What the hell?!" Inuyasha ducked under a low branch, cursing his predicament.

"You didnt have to chase after me!" Kagome yelled over the winds.

"I am not leaving you alone!" Inuyasha repsonded hotly, "ever!"

Kagome felt touched and smiled, "Left!"

Fangs sharly veered left and his riders had to grasp his fur very hard so to not fall off.

"I sense a shikon shard..." Kagome whispered and the tingling feeling strengthened. "We're almost there!"

"You sense what!"

"A sh-"

"I know that! You serious?!"

"Duh! Right Fangs!" Kagome commanded and her eyes narrowed. There! She saw a pulsing pink glow. "Just behind this boulder!"

"Someone's there!" Inuyasha cried out in advance.

Fangs leapt over the boulder and then they saw it, rather _him_. Naraku.

In his hand was a pink glowing shard and one of his smirks on his face.

"Too late."

--

"Where the hell did they-ugh!" Sango screamed in anger as she tore out her sword when her boomerang was knocked from her hand, "Go?!"

"Kagome took off and Inuyasha and Fangs chased after her," Sesshomaru calmly said, twirling his poisonous whip. "Why should I be explaining this to you? You traitorous-"

"DUCK!" Ayame warned.

Sesshomaru and Sango ducked as Kagura threw one of her dance of blades over their heads, neatly slicing a creeping youkai.

"Keep focused you guys! No time to flirt- DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled, yet there was a hint of teasing in her voice. "He's my man Sango!"

"Who says I was-Take this!- flirting?!" Sango twirled her blade above her head before bringing it down. "I would not want Miroku feeling jealous now!"

Miroku grunted in response to Sango's comment and continued to purify the youkai's that neared him ands his comrades, but it was tiring. Luckily, Sango and Kirara caught him before he hit the ground, so all he had were a few bruises when that bull youkai rammed into him.

"Where is Kouga and Ayame?" Miroku asked, noticing the wolf youkai's were missing.

"Crap!" Sesshomaru swore and dove in a pile of half dead and half alive youkai. He burst out, each wolf youkai on one of his shoulders. "Flea-bag..."

"Hello to you to," Kouga said dryly as he was dumped on the ground, covered in youkai guts. "It was getting quite nasty in there."

"Thanks Sesshomaru," Ayame breathed and went back to fighting, hopping upon Kagura's feather as they floated in the sky, attacking from on top.

_'Why are there so much youkai non-stop?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he dove a poisonous hand deep in a youkai's chest, killing him instantly. _'They are everywhere...why?'_

The remaining group was feeling tired as they fought more harder than before as more youkai's popped up and tried to kill them. Blood and sweat mixed on the concrete, as guts and youkai remains twitched, before becoming still.

Then, bright streaks of light started falling out of the sky, showering the area in bright lights. The streaks of light hit the youkai's and purified them, yet Sesshomaru, Kirara, Ayame, Kagura and Kouga remained unpurified and stopped fighting.

Soon, all was heard was sharp intakes of breath and the clatter of a sword. Sango got off of Kirara and fell to her knees, as did Miroku, Kagura, Ayame and Kouga.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, _'Are they...bowing?'_

Soon, the streaks of light turned into angelic beings. Most injured, but standing proudly. In the front, stood a woman with long black hair, and glowing markings on her face.

_'Midoriko,_' Sesshomaru thought instantly and bowed at the waist.

Midoriko bowed in repsonse and said, "Get up children."

They obeyed and stared at the old protectoress of the Shikon Jewel.

"Where is Kagome and Inuyasha?" Midoriko commanded.

"Kagome took off and Inuyasha ans Fangs followed after her. They did not come back since they departed," Miroku spoke up, not breaking eye contact with the great angel.

Midoriko closed her eyes and concentrated and gasped in shock. Her head moved so fast, if she was human, she would've gotten whiplash.

"Shikon shard" she whispered and everybody gasped, not including Sesshomaru.

Midoriko turned into a ball of light and took off in the same direction as Kagome, some angels following her, some angels going in different directions. The group just stood there in shock, until Sesshomaru took off after them.

_'The shikon shard is what is keeping Inuyasha and Kagome occupied. I bet that vile creature Naraku is there as well...'_ Sesshomaru thought and hurried to catch up with the fast balls of light.


	13. 13: Shikon Shard pt2

Runaway Angel

**Human talking in mind.**

_**Demon talking in mind.**_

_Hanyou talking in mind/ other people's minds_

* * *

**Chapter 13- Shikon Shard pt2**

Kagome glared at Naraku with all the hate she conjured up just for the smirking devil.

"It would be in your best interest if you hand that shard over, Naraku," Kagome spat, her form glowing blue.

Naraku just coolly gazed at the raging miko, the protective hanyou (who was growling very dangerously) and the glaring cat youkai.

"Good guys never win, they finish last," Naraku said and released a burst of miasma towards the two teens and cat youkai, but a streak of purification powers purified it, leaving a shocked Naraku opened for attack.

Kagome and Fangs took full advantage of that. The angel being threw her arms towards the sky, and swished it in a diagoinal arc. A burst of water broke free from the ground, following Kagome's arm movements.

Fangs breathed ice on it, turning them into deadly crystals. Kagome threw her arms upwards once more, creating a crytal wave hovering above Naraku, then threw them down. The crystal wave fell against the devil king.

Midoriko appeared, along with many angel beings, their powers ready to summon. Nothing moved. Nothing was heard.

Kagome lowered her arms and fangs growled, yet Inuyasha stood there, a faraway look in his eyes. Something is going to happen.

"Is he gone?" Kagome whispered.

The crystal wave disappeared, leaving nothing but a hole in the earth. No Naraku.

"What th-"

"HANYOU! BEHIND YOU!" an angel warned, but it was too late.

Inuyasha turned around and Naraku's bony fingers sparked, a bolt linking to his eye. Immense pain erupted in his eye as Naraku continued his assault.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, trying to reach the hanyou, but a blast of miasma kept everyone away from the tortured hanyou and devil.

Kagome swiped her glowing arms at the miasma, pufiying it, but it was too much. Other angels started to help, but red devils and youkai's burst from the ground, injuring many.

All in all, it was a mess and everybody was in trouble.

* * *

They heard it before they saw it. The pained scream of Inuyasha, echoing in their ear drums. Sesshomaru, his brotherly instincts made him go faster, that he too, turned himself into a ball of energy.

He was the first on the scene, and what he saw did not make him too happy.

"DANCE OF-"

"Kagura no! You might hurt Inuyasha or Kagome," Sango cried out, slashing the youkai's that crept to her and Miroku. "They never do give up do they!"

Sesshomaru dove in the miasma, were he could hear the outraged, yet pained scream of his younger brother, and the worried cries of the angel. The miasma burnt his skin, but he ignored it. He met up with Kagome, who was trying her damnest to purify all this miasma, but it was too much for her awakened angelic abilities to do. Her water abilities laid useless, for it did not faze Naraku at all since he was in a barrier.

"Got it now!" Naraku snarled in victory, throwing the hanyou teen away from him and taking off.

Midoriko saw this, abadoned her opponent and chased after the evil devil. Kagome ran and tried to catch Inuyasha, but a youkai rammed into her from the side, throwing her away from her goal. She screamed as she felt something inside of her break. Fangs roared and ran to catch his mistress, while Sesshomaru ran to catch his brother.

Kagome landed on Fangs back roughly, but the said youkai didn't mind. He purred, trying to make sure his mistress was alive and he was there for her.

"Thanks Fangs," Kagome moaned, and held her side, which was bleeding heavily, with something poking out. Her ribs were broken, whcih were accompanied by a deep gash.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled, killing a devil that jumped in mid-air, ready to hurt Kagome, but Kagura intervened.

"Thanks Kagura!" Kagome wheezed, clutching her bleeding side. Fangs whined.

In a whoosh of air, Kagome was being carefully laid down on Kagura's feather, red liquid staining it. Fangs nuzzled his mistress face and took off after the Takahashi brothers.

"Kagome, you're going to be okay. We're just going to take you someplace safe so you can heal," Ayame cooed to the wheezing girl. "I think you broke one of your ribs 'Gome..."

Kagome nodded, but the pain was too much. The knowledge that if she fails, is too much. Everything was just too much. She closed her eyes as blackness swept her away.

* * *

Sesshomaru caught his younger brother, feeling like a prince catching his 'princess'.

"Hey, brat, you awake?"

Inuyasha groaned and clutched his painful eye.

_That hurt like a bitch!_

_**Hey...**_

**Gods! Our eye! Oh shit, what if we go blind?!?!!**

_**Kagome...what happened to her....scream...I heard her sceam...Kagome...**_

Inuyasha lifted his head, facing his brothers and in his arms. "Put me down!"

Sesshomaru dropped his brother, whom fell on the dirt. "Kagome! Where is she? I heard her scream! I smell her blood!"

Sesshomaru turned and saw Kagura place Kagome on her feather. "She is with Kagura, do not worry-"

"The wench is bleeding and you say not to worry?!!?" Inuyasha yelled and got up, his injured eye closed as he marched his way towards where he could smell Kagome's blood.

"You fool! Do you not know we are in the middle of a bloody fight!" Sesshomaru yelled, turning his brother around. "Many are dieing and all you can think about is Kagome!?"

"Piss off!" Inuyasha growled and shook his brother's hand off, slashing his way through the throng of youkai's, trying to reach the bleeding angel.

"KAGOME!" Kagura and Ayame yelled, capturing Inuyasha's attention and his eyes flickered blood red befroe returning to raging gold.

The unconcious angel being was being taken away from her position on Kagura's cloud by a nude man, attacking Kagura and Ayame at the same time. The once white feather plunged towards earth, Sesshomaru dashing off to save the falling females and Inuyasha trying to see where the man is taking Kagome, but the youkai's he is facing off blocked his view and he that was the last he saw of his Kagome.

* * *

"Naraku!" Midoriko yelled, pulling back a glowing arrow of pure light and purification powers. Her long hair swayed to the light breeze as the smell of death wrapped itself around her nose.

She let the arrow fly, its glow turning brighter as it neared the running devil king, yet it never did pierce his skin. Midoriko gasped.

Naraku held the arrow in between two fingers, stopping his running and fully facing the angry angel miko. "How does it feel to face me once more love?"

"You are no love of mine! He never existed!" Midoriko snareld, stringing back another arrow. "Hand over the shard and the rest of the jewel you pitiful creature!"

Naraku closed his eyes and the arrow crackled before it was no more. He felt something stir deep within him, wanting to get out and he released him, smirking. This incarnation of his would be quite useful indeed.

"Onigumo..." Midoriko whispered, dropping her bow and the light arrow was gone. She looked at her old lover with surprised and an old longing, but she squashed the feeling, glaring hatefully at the man who betrayed and used her.

"Do as you please Onigumo, but first, retrieve the one called Kagome, your new toy..." Naraku whispered lowly, handing the nude man something.

The once dead bandit nodded, dashing back towards the battle, his form but a blur to everyone. With a battle cry, Midoriko threw herself at Naraku, a sword appearing in her hands, pulsing with a light green light.

"Naraku!"

With a twitch, Naraku released a slimy tentacle, its sharp point headed towards the angry angel miko, but with little effort, Midoriko jumped over it, doing a flip in mid-air, before her sword rapidly released bursts of energy at the evil soul.

Naraku snarled when one managed to hit his clothes and with a flick of his wrist, his once humanoid looking arm turned into a jagged sword of bone. He thrust forward, trying to aim for the quick and bouncy angel, yet all he caught was air. With another snarl of annoyance, the devil released a cloud of misama, but Midoriko's pure aura purified it, leaving Naraku miasma-less.

The sounds of clashing swords and metal echoed in the dead forest, as both beings form contrasting worlds fought to gain dominance and power. Sweat trickled down their faces as they glared at the other.

Naraku kept trying to place up barriers, but they did not work for Midoriko broke through them. Midoriko tried to purify his soul, but Naraku would just let corruption seep in her pure soul if she dared. The devil tried to run or summon anyone that would buy him time to flee so he could put his plan to use, but Midoriko was fast and agile. The angel tried to call upon her allies, but Naraku would have none of that and made them burn.

The two opponents were even in powers, yet Midoriko has a past score to settle and she plans on winning and taking Naraku down. Yet the devil had other plans. By using his corrupted powers, he managed to get past Midoriko when she was readying herself to throw a sonic blast at him, but that would be her downfall.

And that was when he made his move. He thrust his bone sword through Midoriko's body, feeling the white liquid, mixed with blue fall, coating his arm. He roughly took it out, enjoying the pain on her face and she plumetted to the ground.

Midoriko tried to call upon her powers to fly, but she was too tired and that blow was painful, she hit the ground with a loud _SMACK_ and could not get up.

'_No, I can't lose to him...not again...please...'_ Midoriko whimpered in her mind, and her chin was roughly jerked upwards from the ground. She stared at the evil eyes of Naraku, wanting to wipe that smirk on his face.

"Looks like you lost my poor angel," Naraku purred, using his bone sword arm to stroke Midoriko's cheek, but he cut her instead, grinning. "I have to go my sweet and when I come back, I will be officially called the new lord in this time and there is nothing you can do about it. _Nothing_..."

Midoriko jerked her face away from Naraku and with one last surge of strength, her body started to give off sparks. Naraku stepped away, his eyes widened when he realized this was how he was so close to finally making the jewel his.

He placed a barrier around his form as he floated up in the sky, but the angel's form continued to spark as huge amounts of miko powers leaked form her form, purifiying anything within her reach.

Midoriko locked her green eyes with Naraku's red ones and the once brave devil felt his death play in front of him, but smirked when his hand grasped an object in his pocket. He picked it out and threw it in the air, watching the small black pearl spin slowly at first, but soon it was nothing but a dizzying swirl of black.

"You will not escape unscathed..." Midoriko hissed and closed her eyes, before she rose a trembling hand and all her energy and powers burst from her hand, making its way towards the oblivious devil.

Naraku felt his barrier tingle when the angel's powers neared his being and he let out a small snarl when the pure powers clashed against his barrier. He glared at the spinning pearl and let out a triumphant laugh when a hole in the sky appeared.

He immediately went in the hole just as Midoriko's powers broke through his barriers and miasma, but it was too late. Naraku was gone once more and the once proud angel miko, laid on the ground, tears leaking from her green eyes.

A page floated downards from the sky, fluttering close to Midoriko's head. Her eyes scanned the page and knew it was from Kichiya's journal. More tears leaked from her eyes when she read the entry.

_The saviours died, plunging this world in darkness, where no light dare touch...the deaths of many beings, merges one with the tainted ground, their lifeline gone....their souls...gone...for they cease to exist..._

"Midoriko..." a voice whispered.

The angel being slightly craned her neck and gasped.

"Onigumo!"

Onigumo held a bleeding Kagome in his muscular arms, his nude form bare for everyone to see, but what caught Midoriko's attention was the shiny jewel shard placed right where her heart is. A tainted jewel shard.


	14. 14: The Blades

Runaway Angel

_hanyou talking in mind/ other people's thoughts_

**_demon talking in mind_**

**human talking in mind**

a/n: eek! it's been soo long since i've updated this story. Sorry guys, to be honest, I kinda lost some inspiration towards this story, but I got it back, so here it is! enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 14- The Blades**

"Kagome, kill her, kill Midoriko. Then after, kill Inuyasha," sneered Onigumo and gave Kagome a dagger, with a red diamond on the battered hilt. Ancient words were written on the dagger and the hilt, and the blade itself gave off a black and blue glow.

Midoriko gasped. That was a weapon meant to kill angels and devils. Forever. The soul will just disappear.

"Kagome is too pure for someone like you to control her!" Midoriko hissed, her bloody hand gripping the paper form Kichiya's journal.

"Her whole being is tainted from the shard. The one you all knew as 'Kagome' is gone. She is now Naraku's puppet," Onigumo said, "Kill her Kagome."

Midoriko screamed.

Blood went flying in the air.

* * *

Red eyes scanned the bloody battlefield, looking for the one he deemed his mate and the one who took her.

_**I will kill him...**_

A guttural roar escaped his lips as his claws made quick work of killing anybody or anything in his way, trying to block him from saving his mate.

"KAGOME!"

His body moved this way and that, yet there were too many. Just too many. And he was getting more pissed. His red eyes flashed pure rage before he bunched his legs beneath him and took off, shredding everything above him.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Miroku questioned behind Sango as he shot lightning bolts of purity from his outstretched hands.

"We'd get in his way and he might kill us," Sango panted, heaving her weapon over her shoulder and throwing it.

"There is just too much!" an golden-haired angel, Kiro muttered, floating beside Sango and Miroku whom were on Kirara. His hands swished widly as balls of lights came form his hands, blasting all their enemies.

"We need to end this! We are wasting our energy on this stupid- DID YOU JUST TOUCH MY HAIR ASSHOLE!?" another angel with golden hair, Kiya, screamed in outrage before just plainly punching some youkai in the face, while adding some purity in there.

"That's right buddy, don't touch my hair!" Kiya continued her rant while beating the youkai senseless, until it finally died from her brute strength.

Kiro sighed and decided to follow his twin sister's footsteps. Use strength and add some kick ass angel powers in there.

A shift of the wind caught everybody's attention.

"Everybody, up in the air NOW!" Kagura screamed, the winds dangerously circling her form, making her hair and clothes flutter wildly around her. In her right hand, she clutched her fan so tight, she was afraid she might break it. Sesshomaru stood behind her, his poison whip gracefully hitting one opponent to the other. At the corner of his eyes, he admired Kagura's deadly beauty as her aura crackled around her form.

_'Armed and dangerous,'_ Sesshomaru thought before he got back to the matters at hand.

Ayame and Kouga were sitting atop Fangs whom took off towards the sky at Kagura's command. Everybody was downright scared, even Sesshomaru, but he didn't show it. They never saw Kagura this angry before. Hell, even all the angels took up to the sky, not questioning her orders.

The youkai's roared and continued to attack, not noticing a pissed off wind youkai.

"DANCE OF DRAGONS!" Kagura screamed and she brought her arm down.

On command, huge gusts of whirlwinds formed, destroying the bloody battlefield and killing those who got in the way.

"I HATE ALL YOU ASSHOLES!" Kagura screamed as she kept moving her arm with the fan, calling more whirlwinds. "GET A DAMN LIFE!"

The angels all rose their hands from the sky and started chanting. Their hands glowed an immense white before one lightning bolt struck the ground. The purity of the lightning bolt merged itself with the angry winds, quickening the slaying of their enemies.

"Why didn't they do that earlier?" Kouga mumbled.

"Because we had allies on the ground," Ayame answered, watching the whirlwinds filled with angel powers turn every youkai into dust.

Kagura panted when all their enemies were dead.

"Finally! I hate them all," Kagura mumbled, before falling to her knees on her feather.

Sesshomaru stood behind the exhausted wind youkai and took her in his arms, jumping off the feather, which returned to Kagura's hair.

"Time to go save Kagome," Miroku said, but just before anybody could move or respond, thunder was heard before the clouds parted and it started to rain lightly.

"Awww, poopsie! It's bloody raining and it's ruining my hair! It will 'fro!" Kiya complained, but then noticed the raindrops had a slight white glow to it. Her eyes widended in excitement.

"Finally! Lady Kichiya finally contacted them!" Kiro said, clapping his hands.

Soon, all the angels or those from heaven started clapping their hands in a beat, leaving Sesshomaru confused.

The raindrops started to form bodies. Some forms took on a different glow. Red, green, blue and grey. Fire, earth, water and wind. The elemental angels have arrived.

A ball of light floated in front of the elemental angels.

"The war in Heaven is over. Some stayed to make sure every impure being that somehow survived are gone," Kichiya said in a cool voice. "Let's go find my daughter shall we and make sure the hanyou didn't do much damage. Some of you scatter yourselves acorss this worl and save the the remaining innocents."

With that said, she disappeared along with other balls of light.

The elemental angels turned into their respective element and followed the angered roars of the hanyou turned youkai.

Kirara and Fangs took off after the angels as Sesshomaru ran with a tired Kagura in his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he felt the dagger dig in his arm when he tackled Kagome to the ground. Midoriko screamed in surprise at Inuyasha's random and demonic appearance in front of her, taking her hit.

Kagome's eyes remained blank as she looked up at the youkai straddling her. In a flash, Inuyasha was thrown against a blackened tree, which broke and fell.

"Stay out of my way half-breed," Kagome hissed before she turned back towards her victim, but she was once again tackled to the ground, the dagger flying form her grasp.

"Get off of me," Kagome grunted, trying to shove the heavy load off of her.

Inuyasha noticed something black shining on Kagome's chest.

"This is utterly boring," Onigumo sighed, just before his right arm turned into that of a long boned spear. It extended and just as it was about to pierce Inuyasha, a water barrier formed around the two teens.

"What? That stupid bitch!" Onigumo cursed, tyring to penetrate the strong barrier.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his red eyes glowing with concern for the angel beneath him.

Kagome shut her eyes and moaned in pain.

"In-Inu...run..." Kagome gasped in pain, trying to fight off the evil in the shard.

Inuyasha's eyes locked on her moving lips and with a thought in mind, he pressed his lips against the teen's underneath him, careful of his fangs.

_...I wanted to kiss her!_

**_Too bad so sad..mmm..._**

**I wanted to kiss her too, you ass!**

**_Boo-hoo, now shuddap and let me continue smoochin' my girl...such soft lips..._**

Midoriko's eyes widened when she saw the jewel shard flickered to its pink colour, then flickered back to black. Then, when Inuyasha kissed Kagome, the jewel shard was purified.

_'Ahh, young love,_' Midoriko thought, just before she screamed.

Onigumo pinned Midoriko to the ground, while he extended another arm to get the dagger.

"If the wench won't kill you, I'll personally kill you my sweet angel," Onigumo said, a dark smile on his face.

"Like hell you will!"

Kagome's water barrier exploded, pushing Onigumo away from Midoriko and the dagger.

Inuyasha stood there, his eyes back to its golden colour, the stripes gone but he was bloody and tired, along with an equally bloody and injured Kagome, holding a taint free jewel shard.

"Stupid half-breed and wench!" Onigumo snarled before his arm extended to try and pierce the hanyou instead of Midoriko.

Midoriko weakly formed a barrier, but failed and she just lied there.

"Lady Midoriko!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Sango?" the former miko whispered.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's familiar holler echoed in the dead forest before a bone boomerang emerged in the clearing and landed a hit on an unsuspecting Onigumo. The weapon severed Onigumo's head fom his body.

"Nice hit Sango dear," Miroku complimented, but his eyes sharpened when he noticed something.

"Bulls eye baby!" Sango cheered, but her cheers were short-lived when the head and body stitched itself back together again. That was when a gang of angels, two wolf youkais on top of an ice cat youkai, dog youaki and a wind youkai appeared, watching the clumps of flesh pull itself together in horrid fascination.

"Freak of nature!" Kiro muttered.

"That's not normal," Kiya mumbled.

"You cannot kill me," Onigumo said before he sent a blast of miasma at everybody and disappeared.

"That guy is MESSED UP!" Kouga said as he and Kichiya helped Midoriko up.

"We need to send you back," Kichiya said to her long time comrade. "Huh? What's this?"

Midoriko looked sadly at Kichiya before she slumped fowards in Kouga's arms, uncouncious. Kichiya swore if she had a heart, it would have stopped. She broke out in a cold sweat, fear radiating form her body.

"Naraku has my journal..."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru avoided her eyes, slowly stepping away from Kagome's mother. Inuyasha was tempted to even whistle and Kagome looked up at him with blurry eyes, the pain coming back harsher than before. She winced and the hanyou started fussing over her.

"Naraku has my journal..." Kichiya repeated, the small paper fluttering to the ground.

"If it helps, the bastard took some black pearl thing form my eye and took off with it..." Inuyasha mumbled, still fussing over the angel in his arms.

"Black pearl?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he and the others walked out of the forest. "That rings a bell..."

"Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga are in the black pearl. They're swords that were made form their father's fangs..." Kagome murmured.

"Tetsusaiga can kill one hundred youkai's in one blow and Tensaiga can revive one hundred lives in one blow," Sesshomaru stated when he remembered what the two swords are able to do.

"Naraku is trying to get Tetsusaiga to obviously, kill more lives and Tensaiga to resurrect the dead and manipulate them!" Inuyasha cried out.

"We must go that place and make sure he does not go near the swords-" Kichiya commanded but was interuptted.

"I thought only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can touch those swords?" Kagome mumbled, before falling unconcious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out, hugging the girl closer to him than before, but not putting any pressure on her wounds. "Don't worry 'Gome, I got you..."

Everybody looked at the hanyou nuzzling the unconcious girl with a tenderness he didn't show previously. Said hanyou looked up, his glare full on.

"Whaddya lookin' at?!"

The angels turned their heads and whistled innocently, while some snickered or smiled knowingly.

"No more mushy crap. Naraku is a hanyou, but he also carries many shards of the jewel. With those in mind, he is able to wield them. He is in the black pearl, a place where dead dog-youkai's from the feudal era rested. The safest place to hide two dmeonica and strong swords. Sesshomaru," Kichiya explained then looked at the eldest dog youkai. "Just keep that in mind and think of the black pearl, your pwoers should leads us there."

Sesshomaru nodded before his eyes turned green. Everybody linked hands, while some angels left to care for the injured Midoriko. An angel with purple hair tried to take Kagome away from Inuyasha, but the hanyou's eyes flashed blood red and he snarled at him. He will not let his angel leave his eyesight ever again. She gets into too much trouble without him around. The angel backed off and joined the others.

They were gone.

* * *

His dark eyes twinkled as he saw the beaten up hilt of Tetsusaiga, the sword that can slay one hundred youkai's in one swipe. Next to it, a more sophisticated sword stood proud, the sword that can revive one hundred souls in one swipe.

Naraku has one tainted shard in his right hand as he reached for the Tetsusaiga. As his hands made contact with it, a shower of sparks erupted form the hilt, burning Naraku slightly, but he continued to pull the sword out of the stone.

With a harsh tug, the sword came free and the shower of sparks disappeared. The sword pulsed before it transformed into a large fang blade. The King of Hell smirked darkly and that was when he heard a quiet whiz from behind him.

He swiftly turned around, using the sword to block the purification power directed at him. The sword vibrated from the harsh attack and transformed back to its useless form.

"Impudent wench!" Naraku snarled before he dug out another shard while throwing miasma at the newcomers.

"Naraku!" Kichiya hollered, her face twisted in an ugly sneer. Her glowing form rushed towards her counterpart, her whole being so pure, Naraku had to force himself not to flinch as she came closer to him, purifying all things unholy.

"Ah-ha!" Naraku pressed a few shards in the fang and it transformed, three times it size. His eyes glinted before he nimbly jumped in the air, did a graceful flip and landed on a sharp rock.

Kichiya growled and stopped, her wings flapping slowly. "You..."

"Hello darling," Naraku drawled out, before flicking out a dagger in his unoccupied hand and slashing at the angel who foolishly snuck behind him. His cries of pain ran in the rocky and misty area before it was gone.

"Uh oh...that's the dagger that can kill any angels from Heaven and devils from the underworld!" Kiro muttered, warning everybody.

Inuyasha and Kagome were surrounded by angels, protecting them from harm. The hanyou didn't like to be protected, he wanted action. He wanted revenge, but he couldn't. He would never risk Kagome's life.

Sango and Miroku, atop Kirara, bolted towards Kichiya. Sango threw her weapon, which Naraku swatted away like a pesky fly. Miroku conjured up some sharp-looking bolts and threw them rapidly, which burnt the evil lord, but did not weaken him.

Fangs roared, his riders holding on tightly as the ice cat youkai opened his mouth and an ice blizzard twirled its way towards a smirking devil.

"Here kitty kitty," Naraku said, before he waved the sword to the side, sending five white arcs towards Fangs and the two wolf youkai on his back. "Wind Scar..."

Many things happened at once.

Fangs tried to escape the dangerous attack, his riders so close to fainting. They could feel the heat and power emanating from the attack.

Many tried to intervene, but they were too far away.

A bolt managed to lodge itself in Naraku's torso, purifying him. His dark eyes going wide with shock, until they narrowed at Kichiya's smug face.

And...

Sesshomaru had a pulsing Tensaiga in his hands.

* * *

Bam! Chapter 14, with action =D

**review&review please**

**-jess is outz**


	15. 15: Attack

Runaway Angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha and company do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This chapter has a teensie spoiler from the Inuyasha Manga :)

ps. dont mind the really lame name for this chapter... xD

* * *

Chapter 15 - Attack

White and ancient bones were splattered with liquid that of the creatures of the living and that of the creatures of the other worlds. The mist thickened as Naraku stood there, no emotions reflecting off his face. Naraku's destroyed body started regenerating quickly, and shortly, he was healed with no mark whatsoever. The Tetsusaiga thrummed in annoyance, wanting to be seperated from this creature. The blade wanted to be with the one he was supposed to be with, the hanyou Inuyasha.

The tainted shikon shards silenced the thrumming blade and the King of Hell waited for some sort of predictable attack. His eyes scanned the area before him and the only sound that greeted him was the bones smacking against each other after the Wind Scar and the gusts of wind here and there.

Naraku coughed as he accidentally inhaled too much of the dirty smoke he created, but his senses remained on high alert, listening, waiting. He knew the angelic beings would not die of this attack, but they will be severely injured. He wondered if the two dog youkai brats, the ice cat, fire cat and Kagome survived. Afterall, Kagome was born on Earth.

An unnatural tumble of rocks alerted him that someone was up and moving. Naraku slightly turned his body to face the falling rocks as a figure rose. Naraku rose an eyebrow. It was the half breed mutt.

Inuyasha lifted his bloody face and glared at Naraku with glowing red eyes and ice blue pupils. His elongated fangs protruded from his mouth as he flicked his claws.

"I will kill you," Inuyasha whispered before his form disappeared.

Naraku slowly turned in a circle, trying to locate the hanyou, but when he did, it was too late. Five long and deep gashes appeared on his back, shredding clothes, skin and muscles. Naraku twitched. That hurt like a bitch! But it won't kill him.

Another blur appeared in front of him, but this time, he was ready. Inuyasha threw his fist, intending to punch Naraku's ugly face in, but the devil was much faster. Naraku used one fist to catch the hanyou's flying fist and used the other arm to impale the hanyou's shoulders, but Inuyasha too was quick. He managed to dodge it, but it went through his shoulder instead of his chest.

Blood dripped from the wound and Inuyasha made no sound and continued to viciously attack Naraku, the sight of his own blood fueling his rage towards the devil king. Naraku was disappointed when Inuyasha made no sound of pain and attacked more wildly than ever before.

Inuyasha was dead on pissed. Wind Scar took everybody by surprise and the angels surrounding them couldn't erect a barrier to protect him and Kagome. The water angel was already fatally injured. He should have given Kagome to the angels that would tend to Midoriko. He should have, but he shouldn't. He believed no one else can protect her without him around. Too bad, he didn't know that until the Wind Scar killed Kagome.

His mind remembered the five streaks of lights heading towards Fangs, Kouga and Ayame. Unintentionally, Fangs changed his direction and flew towards Inuyasha, but the power from the jewel shards made it possible for the attack to follow Fangs.

It hit them all full on; Inuyasha curled his body into a small ball, protecting Kagome as best as he could, but her injuries and the Wind Scar and the rocks flying here and there was too much for her body. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into Kagome's half open eyes, blood everywhere. He felt his heart break and that was when the demon in him reared its head.

The pain was too strong. He lost her for the first time and now he loses her a second time. He told her he would never let her go, but now she's gone. Forever this time. Inuyasha didn't feel the salty trail of tears slip form his eyes, nor did he feel any external pain.

All he felt was Kagome's dead body underneath him, the cold and sticky feeling as her blood spread all over his own body; and the breaking of his heart and soul. After that, all he saw was red and the hanyou was gone.

Naraku tried to keep up with the bent on hell hanyou turned youkai, but Inuyasha was just too fast. He kept on attacking here and there, slashing through everything his hands could get on and he roared his emotions.

Naraku could feel the pain. Lots of his bones were out in the open. If he wasn't a devil and already dead, he would've been finsihed in mere seconds.

'_I will not let this stupid half-breed defeat me!_' Naraku thought and a cloud of miasma was thrown at the youkai and Naraku quickly put a barrier up. He was panting slightly as beads of sweat rolled down his bloodied face.

A streak of white lightning was headed towards him but the lightning dissolved once it touched his barrier.

"So you are still among the waking," Naraku said as rocks moved and tumbled as bodies shakily stood up, shaking the dirt and grime off their clothes.

"You killed my daughter..." Kichiya muttered, not believing it. Her silver eyes widened when the full force of her daughter's death hit her. Her memoreis started rewinding when she first held her daughter in her arms the day she was born. Then all the times she distanced herself from Akira and Kagome. Then the day she promised to give Kagome to Naraku as a peace offering.

As any mother should, no matter how good or bad, her motherly instincts kicked in, full max. Kichiya's eyes glowed an intense silver, almost blending in with the whites of her eyes. Strange markings started appearing on her face as her clothes and hair billowed around her form.

Naraku just watched on with interest. Of all the angels he's seen, he's never seen an angel like Kichiya. She was something indeed. Something he needed to _kill_. He smirked and attacked, sending out a poison tipped tentacle at her.

The tentacle barely ever reached Kichiya when it was blown away, bits of his flesh spattering like paint on the ground. Naraku growled. He started attacking once more, his body stitching itself back together again, but he was not close to done healing himself when a strong blast of purity blew away his barrier, purifying him in the process.

Other angels were about to help Kichiya and Inuyasha was about to jump in and continue his beating and punishment on Naraku, but the mother of the now deceased water angel just glared at them that clearly said _Stay back or you will get hurt_.

Inuyasha growled, but even he would not refuse his intended's mother. He whined and jumped to the spot where Kagome's body was. Sango and Miroku were injured, blood leakng form their wounds. They carefully laid Kagome on Miroku's dirty sweatshirt, tears falling down on Sango's face. Kirara meowed quietly and nuzzled her face against Kagome's cold and pale cheek.

They looked up when they heard footsteps and immediately went in defense mode, but when they saw Inuyasha in full youkai, they stepped back. In their hearts, they knew Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome and they also knew that their friend was hurting.

The dog youkai fell to his knees and gingerly picked up Kagome's limp body in his arms, whining in distress. He buried his nose in her neck and his dog ear twitched. He cautiously looked up and saw the two wolf youkai's bring themselves out of the rubble, with a bloody Fangs on Kouga's back

The two wolf youkai bowed their heads and fell on their knees, ignoring the sharp rocks that dug into their already injured skin. Fangs nose twitched. His eyes snapped open and he immediately left Kouga's back to whimper beside his dead mistress. Fangs growled low and he turned and took off to where Kichiya was battling Naraku.

Kouga tried to stop Fangs, but the youkai paid no heed and ducked beneath Kichiya's legs and lifted her up into the air, releasing his attacks.

"Where is your brother hanyou?" a rock angel said deeply, gazing into Inuyasha's red eyes with his own grey speckled ones.

Inuyasha growled.

"Your brother can use Tensaiga to save her, but we have a limited time before she is finally that of the dead. It will take millions of years before she is in Heaven," the rock angel explained.

"Don' know, where brother is," Inuyasha said lowly, not use to speech outside the mind.

"Very well," the rock angel turned and helped the other angels out of the rubble, trying to find Sesshomaru.

"Everybody leave this place at once. Put a barrier around yourselves and do not leave it," the rock angel commanded as his eyes started glowing, along with his hands.

"What are you gonna do Seiyou?" Kiya asked, not liking this idea.

"I must find Sesshomaru to revive Lady Kagome, he has the Tensaiga. In order to do that, I must remove all these rocks and you will all be in the way. Move now," Seiyou said and everybody hesistantly left, far enough that they won't be a bother, but close enough to lend a hand and see things.

"Inuyasha, we must go over there," Miroku said softly, trying to bring the youkai to the other side. "It's more safer and Kagome's body won't get more hurt..."

Inuyasha stood up and carefully placed Kagome's body in Miroku's arms before he started furiously digging. Miroku nodded solemnly. Inuyasha just placed Kagome under his care and if anything happened to her body, he will answer to Inuyasha.

'_Please, let this be over soon...'_ Miroku thought before Kirara came and flew him towards the big dome.

"Inuyasha," Seiyou muttered, but ignored the hanyou and raise his hands. The top layers of the rocks floated before they flew above his head and landed somewhere far away. Minutes later, rocks were flying in all directions as frustrated growls ripped out of Inuyasha's throat.

Seiyou himself was getting frustrated. He could not even sense Sesshomaru's aura, let alone find him like this. _'Did he die? No, that is impossible. He is holding Tensaiga, that sword would've saved his life.'_

"Stupid bitch!"

Seiyou and Inuyasha looked up and saw five arcs roll on top of Kichiya's barrier before it headed straight towards them. The rock angel immediately used rocks to form a wall to take the main force of the hit and Inuyasha?

He swore, the pup wouold be dead if he got hit-

An animalistic roar cut of anybody's thought of Inuyasha as a dead man when they saw a thin lightning bolt hit the ground, right where Inuyasha was kneeling.

"By the fifth Hell..." Seiyou mumbled, his eyes widened in surprise and awe. His wall fell down and everybody was silent. Even Kichiya and Naraku stopped their fight to look where that noise came from.

Sesshomaru.

His silver floated around his uninjured body as Kagura stood behind him, taping her fan against her chin. In front of Sesshomaru was a crackling Tensaiga, being held diagonally in front of him, the sheath beside Inuyasha.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru hissed quietly, narrowing his sharp golden eyes at the smirking and ugly form of Naraku.

"You dogs and angels are a pest," Narraku said before the ground started rumbling and demons form the underworld came bursting upwards, but they didn't even ready themselves to attack when Sesshomaru flicked his wrist as another lightning bolt came from Tensaiga, closing the gates of the underworld to this place. Kagura swished her hands upwards as her attack killed the devisl that escaped the portal.

Naraku sneered. Those were his getaways!

Kichiya swiftly turned and blasted Naraku with a white lightning bolt, which took him by surprise. With a swish of her hand, Kichiya silently commanded for the angels to aid her now. A swarm of angels flew in, thier bodies glowing with an ethereal light.

Fire, water, rocks, wind and light were flying everywhere as they landed a hit on Naraku, weakening him. Sesshomaru turned and marched where Miroku held Kagome and with a pulsing Tensaiga in his hands, he could see glowing hands pulling her upwards.

He lifted the Tensaiga above his head and drove it right through Kagome's chest, dispelling any creatures that would take her away. Sesshomaru pulled out the sword and all the wounds Kagome had were healed instantly.

Said girl snapped her eyes opened and took in a deep breath, her body jerking upwards as her soul got reunited with her body once more.

"Eh? Miroku? Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered hoarsely.

"Welcome back Kagome," Kagura said from behind Sesshomaru, watching the fight, her fan opened.

Kagome didn't have time to repsond when she was quickly locked in a tight embrace, with a familiar nuzzling and purring youkai wrapped around her.

"Inuyasha? You're okay, you're all okay," Kagome smiled, but noticed the blood on Inuyasha's body. "You're bleeding!"

"It's 'kay," Inuyasha murmured, his eyes closed in bliss and happiness to be reunited with his intended again. He opened his eyes and glared at Kagome. "Don' leave me 'gain."

Kagome just tiredly grinned up at him she realized someone was missing. "Where's Fangs?"

"He's with your mother," Sesshomaru said, watching the cat youkai do quick manouveres in the air.

"The jewel shards, we need to get them out of that sword. It's tainting the Tetsusaiga and making it more possible for Naraku to destroy us-" Miroku said before he was interupted.

Naraku slashed the nearest angel within his range with the dagger, killing the angel and the body turned into dust. Inuyasha slowly stood up and placed Kagome in Miroku's care once more. Inuyasha's gold eyes glared at Miroku hard and long. Inuyasha reverted back to his hanyou self.

"If anything happens to her..."

"Don't worry, you have my word. We all will protect Kagome," Miroku promised, watching as both brothers nodded before taking off after Naraku, intending to get the dagger away from him and maybe kill him off. Ah well, a boy can dream right?

Kagome stood in Miroku's arms, watching everybody fight. Then all of a sudden, something faintly 'pinged' in her mind.

Another jewel shard.

Kagome turned her head, trying to the find the jewel shard. _'Where is it? Where is it? Where is the jewel shard?'_

Kagome had the breath taken out of her lungs when she was harshly pulled upwards, missing the attack of Windscar again. She gulped and thanked Miroku.

"MIROKU! I WILL KILL YOU! PAY MORE ATTENTION DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha shouted acorss the clearing, waving his fists angrily.

"Why are you out of it?" Miroku whispered, ignoring Inuyasha's threat.

"Jewel shard," Kagome answered quietly, but Kagura, Kouga and Ayame heard it. Kirara's ears flicked as she watched the fight going on.

Sango glared at Naraku from the distance and jumped when Kagome spoke to her.

"I know you want to fight him and avenge your brother Sango, but you can die beause of the dagger in Naraku's possession."

Sango was silent.

"Sango?"

"It's a chance worth taking," Sango said before she and Kirara took off towards the fight.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed, his heart plummeting.

With a gentle shove, Miroku looked down at Kagome's smiling Face. "Go to her and protect her Miroku, if she dies, you answer to me."

Miroku nodded and took off.

"Y'know Kagome, mutt-face is gonna have a fit when he sees Miroku there and not here," Kouga said, peeling off dired blood off his skin, with Ayame whacking him. Not a moment too soon, everybody heard Inuyasha's enraged comments.

"Don't do that!"

"But it's itchy!"

"Idiots," Kagura muttered and watched Kagome. _'Where could the shard be this time?'_

Kagome turned casually, making sure Naraku didn't know she had found a jewel shard. _'I found it! The jewel shard, it's over there! In that dog youkai's mouth...all the way over there...that's pretty far...'_

Something shiny caught Kagura's eyes and she turned. She saw what Kagome couldn't. A youkai hiding in the bones of the dog youkai's mouth. A youkai whose body was made up of crystals. Shining, glittering, hard as steel crystals.

Kagura turned around, making it look like she was gazing in many places, but she noticed Kagome was debating with herself.

"Don't do it," Kagura whispered, eyeing the two wolf youkai's who were still bickering, but she knew their senses were still alert. "You will get yourself killed. It's too far away and Naraku will figure it out by the time you randomly start racing in that area."

"We need to get it before Naraku finds out," Kagome whispered back. "How?"

"A youkai is in the mouth. A harder than steel youkai. You cannot break him, he will be a tough opponent to get the jewel shard from if he refuses to give it up. We need some sort of plan," Kagura said.

"MOVE PEOPLES!" Kouga roared as he grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the way as a spurt of miasma sizzled in the place where they stood before, melting the bones and rocks.

Naraku stood above them, slightly panting as everybody ganged up on him.

"KAGURA YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" Naaku roared out, glaring hatefully at his once loyal, albeit mistrusting servant.

Kagura didn't answer as Naraku threw balls of miasma towards her and the others. Not only that, but in his fit of anger, Naraku started pulsing as arms came out of his torso and back, attacking the angels and the dog youkai, while attacking Kagura and the others at the same time.

Kagura jumped on her feather and flew towards the area where she saw the youkai made out of crystals, but she made it look like she was running away from Naraku.

_'Shoot, I need to make sure Naraku does not follow me!'_ Kagura thought as Naraku kept up with her on her feather. A flash of something kicked Naraku in the gut accompanied by something green, sent him hurling in the rocks and bones below, far from Kagura and the others.

Sesshomaru landed gracefully, his poison whip circling around his form lazily. The Tensaiga remained useless in his other hand. He glared at it. This stupid sword could not even scratch wet paper, let alone damage Naraku.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!" Kagura yelled, twisters of wind heading towards Naraku as angels moved away.

The wind angels created more wind to make Kagura's attack more deadly and fatal, and it did. Naraku was torn to shreds and the Tetsusaiga was released from Naraku's hand, as well as the dagger.

The King of Hell knew he had to escape, or else that dagger will plunge into him and he could not afford to lose. He worked to hard to be where he is now. With one last sneer, miasma wrapped around his head and neck and he flew away, peices of his flesh following.

Kichiya and a few other angels tried to follow, but Naraku vanished, leaving this world.

"Damnit," Kichiya swore, her features going back to normal. Fangs hissed and flew back towards Kagome who was in Kouga's arms still. The youkai landed and Kichiya leapt off to hug her daughter. Kouga removed his arms form Kagome when Inuyasha threw him a reddened glare.

Kagome was shocked. She never received a hug from her mother, only glares and lectures. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on the side, watching the exchange between mother and daughter; remembering their parents.

The angels stood away from the teary eyed women, giving them space.

"Kagome, my sweet sweet Kagome," Kichiya mumbled, stroking her daughter's hair as tears fell down her closed eyes.

"Mother," Kagome whispered, clinging to her mother's clothes as she too wept.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible and selfish mother, I'm so sorry," Kichiya apologized, not letting go of her one and only child.

Kagome couldn't help but forgive her mother. She was denied her mother for too long and now her mother hugs her in public, she was so happy. So, so happy.

"Lady Kichiya," Seiyou called out, his eyes warily watching the dagger meant to kill the dead float in mid-air as it glowed black and blue.

"What?" Kichiya hissed, not wanting this moment to end.

"The dagger Lady, the dagger is heading towards us..." Kiya said, as she noticed the angels close to the dagger was slowly stepping away from it.

"What?" Kichiya whirled around, releasing her hold on her daughter and watched as the once slow movements of the dagger turn into a full speed dash towards her.

"Lady Kichiya!" many yelles cried out.

A hand struck out and grabbed the hilt as the point of the dagger were mere inches from a frozen angel's face. Kichiya let out a slow breath as the hand brought the dagger down, encasing it in a water barrier.

"You could have died mom if you didn't move or if I didn't catch that," Kagome said, wiping her tears away and faintly smiling, but her head turned as she noticed an evil aura coming from Tetsusaiga. The tainted jewel shards.

Kagome called Fangs over and she hopped on him, directing him to go towards the pulsing sword. Kagome cringed when she felt the evil aura push against her own pure one and she jumped off Fangs and landed clumsily on the ground.

Kagome pushed her angelic powers out before her and tried to purify the evil within, but it only lessened the jewel's taint, not extinguish it. Kagome warily laid a hand on the flat side of the blade where the shards were. Tetsusaiga thrummed under Kagome's touch and Kagome let go startled, the three -now pure- shards popping out.

Kagome caught it, but the fang blade continued to thrum, even when it reverted to its shabby looking form.

"You're welcome," Kagome smiled and picked up the Tetsusagia. She turned and hopped aboard Fangs and they flew back to where the others waited.

Kagome gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga and he surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"You will be the end of me one day wench," Inuyasha mumbled in her hair, taking in her scent and her body against him.

Kagome smiled.

* * *

**2 weeks and a few days later...**

Kichiya, angels, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame were sitting in a circle, talking about battle strategies on how to defeat Naraku. The angels split up once they came back to Earth. Many went all over the world, trying to help people, while some stayed with them.

It's been only two weeks and a few days since Kagome and Kagura said there was a jewel shard which a youkai held. They later found out the jewel shard was pure and the youkai that possessed it was none other than an old friend of InuTashiou, Housenki.

Housenki was an adamant controlling youkai, his body the toughest of all armour. Not only that, another youkai came flying in, with a three-eyed bull and a big mallet over one shoulder. His name was Totosai.

He too was an old friend of InuTashiou and the creator of the two fang blades the dog youkai brothers hold. The two ancient youkai taught Inuyasha how to master the Windscar, the Backlash wave and the Adamant Barrage in the matter of two agonizing and painful weeks.

Totosai taught Sesshomaru how to unleash Tensaiga's ultimate fighting attack, the Path of Darkness. Instead of killing any creatures that will bring a soul to the dead and revive the person, it will instead bring the soul to the world of the dead. The attack will first take shape as a cresent moon, but as Sesshomaru stregthens, the attack will look like a full moon, bringing the whole body along with the soul to the world of the dead.

Sesshomaru remembered what Totosai whispered, "Tensaiga chose you to master this attack, for you have someone to protect..."

"What do you think Sesshomaru?"

Said dog youkai mentally shook his head and settled his gaze on the woman in front of him. Kichiya.

"What do you think we should do?" Kichiya repeated.

"Naraku has your journal and he would know what would happen before we even think of doing anything," Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes and leaning his back against the stable looking tree behind him

The group was in the forest that Sesshomaru first transported himself and his brother to Hell.

"Sesshomaru has a point. Your journal has your powers that could see the future," Miroku said, his eyes looking in the fire in front of him.

"The future changes constantly," Ayame pointed out.

"She's right. We can change what happens and confuse Naraku!" Inuyasha said, his hand twined with Kagome's smaller hand.

"And pray tell Inuyasha, how the hell do we do that?" Kagura retorted, crossing her arms in front of her and snorting.

Inuyasha glared at her, but Sesshomaru glared at him and growled.

"We keep changing our minds and actions last minute..." Sango said slowly.

"Naraku would still know though."

"What a fail."

"I say we just go kick his ass and take the damn book."

"I say that's a fail plan already mutt-face."

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Thank god I only have one daughter..."

"My hair is ruined damnit!"

"This is pointless..."

Everybody started arguing, insults and plans being thrown, but are always being turned down for another stupid idea.

"How many shards are there left?" Kagome asked, yet no one heard her and continued bickering, ecept Miroku.

"I believe there is only one more left," Miroku said and silence seized the whole area.

_'Oh yea, they quiet down when he speaks, but when I speak, I get ignored,'_ Kagome thought idly.

"One more left?" Kiro voiced out everybody's single thought.

"I believe so. Naraku has practically the whole jewel. Kagome has only three shards left becuase Naraku was careless when he was escaping, plus the one Housenki gave us when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finished mastering their swords. We have four in total. There is one more left, but I'm not to entirely sure," Miroku explained.

_'Hehehe, mastering their swords. Although, dog youkai are very repodcutive creatures...hehe 'swords'...Sango would hit me if I said that out loud...and so would everybody else...'_ Miroku thought, laughing mentally. His hand started to inch towards Sango's backside, but before he could even grab the said part he wish to grab, a bone boomerang slammed right beside his hand, a glaring youkai exterminator angel glaring at him with angry eyes.

Everybody ignored the exchange between Miroku and Sango, sighing.

"You," Kichiya pointed to Kiya, "Go to Heaven and ask Midoriko how many shards are left then come back. She should know, after all, she created the cursed thing."

Kiya nodded and left, leaving behind small sparks of white light. Kichiya sighed and looked up at the dark and depressed looking sky. All of humanity is being wasted away, bloodthirsty youkai's roamed the streets, devouring anything that would sate their desires. Distant screams of anger, fear, pain and remorse echoed in the darkening souls of many, begging for help.

"We cannot afford to lose..." Kichya mumbled.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes, her other hand grasping the hilt of the dagger tightly, no one noticing the black hue of the dagger being overcomed by the blue hue.

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

Naraku growled as he set to fix up his mangled and beaten up body.

"Those bastards..." Naraku hissed in contempt. Glaring at the journal that laid in front of him.

The letters glowed as a new sentence was written in it.

_The King of Hell dies..._

Naraku growled when he read that sentence.

_...along with Akira and Kichiya..._

* * *

**_review&review please : )_**

**_--jess_**


	16. 16: Betrayal

Runaway Angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha and company do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 16- Betrayal

He sighed wearily. It's been hectic since Kagome came into their lives. He's never been so emotionally drained, but he would never admit that. He turned his head slightly and saw the sleeping form of the girl who caused all this problems, sleeping in the arms of his half-brother.

"Do you want something?" Inuyasha snapped, not opening his eyes.

"You know Kagome is the problem to all of this," Sesshomaru said quietly, not waking up the others.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and his reddened gaze settled on Sesshomaru.

"Nothing is Kagome's fault. It would have happened anyways."

"Sesshomaru, stop provoking your brother," Kagura murmured from her spot.

"I am not provoking him, just merely stating a fact."

"Yeah well, you're fact is stupid. We're all alive because of Kagome. We could've died from Hiten y'know or some other crazy bastards," Inuyasha said before he closed his eyes once again, hugging the sleeping girl in his arms.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother and watched the dim fire instead. Kiya came back and Miroku's theory was correct. There is only one more shard left, located on mountain Hakurei . So here the angels and the three saviour's of the world rested, in a forest.

Kichiya eyed the youngest angels that had no training with this, yet they fight very well. Two angels she barely speak to and didn't know the name until someone called it out.

The twin angels: Kiro and Kiya. Both of them has the same golden hair, except Kiro's was shoulder-length and Kiya's was past her waist, and the same colour and shape of eyes. Their skin was pale as they both shared the same button nose, and the same smile. All in all, they looked exactly alike, except ones a masculine version of the other feminine version.

Kichiya also noted the small black stone necklace hanging from Kiro's neck. She also noticed he would play with it when he was in deep thought and his aura would slightly darken for the briefest of moments.

* * *

**Late at night...**

A yawn escaped his mouth as he blearily gazed at the almost extinguished fire. He didn't sleep at all, instead he kept watch along with the few other angels who are not sleeping.

"Sleep Inuyasha," Seiyou said across the fire, his arms crossed across his chest as his head was bowed, but Inuyasha knew he was wide awake.

"I ain't no weak human," Inuyasha scoffed, unconciously bringing Kagome closer to his body than she already is.

"No, you are not, but you need your strength to protect those you care, to find your parents and Akira and take down Naraku. Sleep."

Inuyasha snorted but closed his eyes again, pushing his nose in the crook of Kagome's neck, her scent pulling him towards sleep.

"A stubborn hanyou ain't he," Kichiya said once she was sure the hanyou was asleep. "Cares a lot for my daughter."

"Indeed he does. His youkai recognizes Kagome as his mate," Seiyou said as he rose his head and watched the sleeping couple. "Then there is Sesshomaru..."

"Oh yes. Those brothers are more alike than they like to think," Kichiya said as her gaze switched to Sesshomaru and Kagura, who was leaning against his side.

"Do you think they can defeat Naraku?"

"I had my doubts, seeing them do stupid and predictable moves, but yes, I _know _they can defeat Naraku. Yet, Naraku will know what we do before we think of it," Kichiya said, closing her eyes as she leaned against a tree.

"Can you call back your powers from your journal?" Seiyou asked, his gaze turning towards the dieing fire.

"No."

"Can you control your powers in the book?"

"I have no control whatsoever over my powers that my journal now has."

"Damnit."

"As of right now, the only choice we have is to somehow grab the journal away from him..." Kiro mumbled idly from his position on his back, his hand toying with his necklace. "But the question is how?"

"The future changes frequently. If we can somehow alter the future from what it is supposed to be last minute, we can possibly catch Naraku off guard," Kichiya said.

"How do we do that?" Kiya asked, twirling her hair with her fingers. "We don't even know where he is."

Kiro slightly stiffened at his sister's statement, but his form relaxed.

"I know my powers isn't very detailed in 'seeing' the future. It will only give a glimpse of the future, not the exact things. We can use that to our advantage!" Kichiya said happily, her lips forming a smirk.

"How?" Kiya asked again.

"Last minute change of plans. How do we do last minute change of plans when it could backfire on us?" Seiyou asked, gazing at the head angel.

"Easy. Inuyasha's youkai," Kichiya said, her silver eyes glinting in the darkness as it rested on the snoring hanyou teen.

The awake angels gazed at Kichiya with confusion. Seiyou's eyes sharpened when he knew what she meant and he too smirked.

"Afterall, his youkai is very unpredictable..."

The angels all smiled wickedly when they knew what the plan was, their eyes watching the hanyou. Said hanyou twitched, as if sensing many watching him sleep. But Kichiya's half-lidded gaze was on Kiro, who continued to toy with his necklace, his aura darkening. The head angel's eyes narrowed before she looked at Kiya's innocent expression. She knew nothing of what her brother is thinking or his darkening aura.

Everyone, but Kichiya, remained oblivious to Kiro's aura.

* * *

**Late morning...**

A group of angels, being led by the head angel, a rock angel, two dog youkai's with a water angel at the front, walked down the run-down, dirty, bloody and deadly streets of the once proud city of Tokyo. Figures popped out of their hiding places behind garbage cans, boxes, broken cars etc, their eyes warily watching the clean and untouched beings.

Inuyasha glared at anyone eyeing him or Kagome, tugging Kagome closer to him, a growl vibrating through his chest. Sesshomaru did the same as well, except tugging Kagura near him. Fangs and Kirara walked side by side, their senses on high alert, ready to defend and attack at any time.

Kichiya walked in between Kagome and Seiyou, and the angels allowed their pure essence that made them up, touch the pained and hating souls around them. Their auras managed to ease the tortured souls around them and even gave some life to the dead plantlife.

The path the angels walked, helped the creatures and wildlife around them, helping them come back to life, come to peace.

"See any shards Kagome?" Kichiya asked.

"No. I can't even detect the jewel Naraku has with him. Do you think he went back to hell?" Kagome asked, looking at her mother.

"Even if he did, we will not go there. We cannot allow our enemy to choose the battlefield. He will come to us, whether he likes it or not."

"So what's the plan?" Kiya asked from behind the saviours, the rock angel and the head angel.

"We find the last jewel shard before Naraku does and-"

"How do we kill Naraku? We all know he can regenerate..." Kiya said, trailing off.

"And Onigumo. What about him, he's alive too..." Kiro pointed out. Kichiya saw his necklace was under his shirt and his aura remained pure.

Almost everybody's eyes became alert when they remembered the nude man that was once Midoriko's first love.

"Oh yeah," Kouga muttered. "We forgot all about him. What ever happened to him anyways?"

"Miroku stop touching me, this is not the time pervert!" Sango cried out, smacking Miroku.

"Come now my dearest Sango. I have not groped you for so long! I wish to feel your soft bo-"

"Miroku, shut up!" Ayame yelled, glaring at Miroku.

"Oh wow!" Kagome cried out, holding the glowing blue dagger in front of her face. "The black glow...is gone!"

Kichiya hesistantly took the dagger away Kagome and inspected the blade. The ancient letterings on the blade slowly changed, and Kichiya gasped, the dagger emitting sparks. Kagome quickly took the object out of her mother's grasp, the sparks disappearing and the dagger elongated, not as long as Tetsusaiga though.

Kagome gasped as the ancient letterings on the blade was something she could read. It clearly said her name: Kagome Akira Tama.

The blade thrummed in her hands as mist started seeping out of the blade to form a cross-legged figure. A youkai with silver hair with ebony streaks appeared. He had black markings on his face, silver cat-slit eyes, pale skin and he wore clothing that of the feudal era. His fangs gleamed from the glow that was coming off of him as he smiled pleasantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha barked, brandishing a transformed Tetsusaiga at the manisfestation in front of Kagome.

"I am the creature that helped create that dagger into what it is today. I am that of an ice cat youkai, like that one over there," the newcomer said and lazily pointed at Fangs whom prowled and sat in front of the cross-legged youkai.

Fangs started making sounds and the youkai responded happily. Kirara joined and she too started talking with the two male cat youkai's. Everybody else watched on with confusion. Inuyasha lowered Tetsusaiga but he didn't place it back in the sheath attached to his belt loop.

"Uhhh..." Kouga said, scratching his head.

The youkai smiled and nodded, his eyes landing on Kagome, and Inuyasha stood in front of her, blocking the youkai's view of the girl. The youkai chuckled and rubbed the two cat youkai's head, all three of them rumbling in content.

"Enough chit-chat. I didn't ask what you are, but who you are!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Brother, act your age fool," Sesshomaru said, his calculating eyes watching the new youkai keenly, his instincts telling him he is of no threat.

"Newho, my name is Koori," Koori said, smiling as the cat youkai's went to stand beside their respective mistress.

"Ice? What kind of name is that?"

"Dog demon is no better ya lil' brat!" Koori snapped, his silver eyes glittering with barely controlled annoyance.

_'Whoa, this guy's mood changes so quickly...' _Kagome thought as she stepped in front of Inuyasha, telling him to shut up. "So Koori, why are you in a sword and what made you appear...like right now?"

Koori's annoyance was replaced with genuine happiness and everybody sweatdropped at the guy's sudden mood change.

"That dagger is meant to kill those who are that of the dead. My 'evil' counterpart pops up when it is in the hands of those who are evil, tainted, thus the black glow. I am the good counterpart, thus the blow glue, and your aura, presence, your very own touch, purified my evil counterpart to oblivion, giving me full access to aid you to kill those who needs to be killed.

I am an ice cat youkai, but I have the power to destroy one's soul because of the magic infused in this dagger. Kagome Akira Tama, you are now my mistress and no one can control me but you," Koori said as he bowed his head in respect before gazing at everyone behind said water angel.

Kagome was speechless and so was everybody else.

"Well then, we can use this to our advantage," Kichiya said once she finally got her voice back and eyed the lazy youkai with a wary glance. She then noticed somethin swishing behind him. It was a tail, exactly like Fangs.

"Not 'we', only Kagome can. Even if an evil being with tainted intentions touches me, I will revert back to my dagger form and the dagger will be any normal dagger," Koori scoffed, standing up to shake Kagome's hands and he winked at her, before he turned into mist and dissloved back into the sword.

"Pompous ass!" Inuyasha roared, grabbing the sword and shaking it.

The sword pulsed in annoyance before the hanyou dropped it, his hands as cold as ice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome berated, trying to warm up his cold hands, while glaring at him and the sword at the same time, though it was impossible.

_"I was man-handled!" _Koori voiced out from the sword as it thrummed in annoyance.

Kagome sighed. She bent down and picked up the sword and it vibrated in happiness and contentment.

"Yay, another annoying prick," Kagura sighed.

* * *

**Far away...**

"The future can change and I will make sure of it..." Naraku hissed in contempt. "Onigumo, come."

A dark figure appeared in the room, purple mist surrounding his naked form as he cooly gazed at the creature in front of him. The creature that became him when he desperetly desired the jewel and the only way was to merge into one being to defeat Midoriko.

_A new being had made itself known, allying itself with the water angel, Kagome Akira Tama._

Naraku read the newest journal entry, frowning. Wonderful.

"Onigumo, you will bring Kichiya to me and slay all the angels that are with the stupid dogs and pesky wench; kill them as well. Take the jewel shards and give them to me," Naraku commanded, his red pools of hate watching Onigumo.

Onigumo nodded obediently and turned and left, purple miasma swirling around his form, just as he was about to disappear, Naraku spoke.

"Beware of a new creature with them."

Onigumo made no movement to show Naraku he heard before he disappeared. The King of Hell looked back at the journal and took out the tainted almost completed Shikon Jewel. He rolled it in his palm as he looked at the blackened orb, seeing Earth all in its dying glory.

_'Soon, this jewel will be blacker than any impure thoughts I have ever thought...soon...'_

* * *

**With the angels...**

Exhausted and filthy, the group of angels coupled with two dog youkai's and two cat-youkai's rested in a semi-suitable forest to rest up. They all just came back from another worthless battle with no sign of the last shard.

"We can't keep doing this! We're wasting our damn energies!" Kouga huffed as he glared at a newly acquired gash on his left arm. "I hate my life..."

"Feh! You're so just too bloody weak-"

"Look who's talkin'! You got pretty whipped up by a weak scorpion youkai and you have Tetsusaiga!" Kouga mocked, ignoring the stinging gash.

Inuyasha was in a worser condition as he was the main protector of Kagome, whom the evil youkai's all wanted to kill. The hanyou and wolf youkai angel went nose to nose, yelling at each other.

Everybody else ignored them and instead rested or talked about more strategies. Kagome was yelling at the two males, who ignored her. Ayame joined her, but she too was ignored. Miroku grabbed this oppurtunity and his right hand headed towrads Sango's gropable bottom.

Just as his hands were mere breaths away, Sango slapped him and scooted further form him, sitting beside Kagura. Miroku whined and nursed his red hand, whimpering pathetically, trying to woo Sango back to him.

"I'M HUNGRY!" both arguing males shouted at the same time, glaring at each other.

Everybody else agreed and started talking about what they should eat. That is, until Kichiya sensed more evil beings headed their way. Her senses were right and they started a new battle. Amongst the fight, no one noiced one angel leaving.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

_The last shard will be found by the strongest of the two opposing forces. One angel has left Lady Kichiya's group alone, his intentions heading towards that of betrayal of his own kind..._

Naraku smiled, he could use this betrayal to his own use.

_One of the twin angel will come and aid you..._

* * *

**A few hours later...**

"KIRO! BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kiya's frantic cries echoed in the bloody battlefield, tears streaming down her face. "KIRO, ANSWER ME YOU FOOL!"

Soon, everybody was looking for the missing twin angel, calling out his name, using their powers to track him, but to no avail. Kiro has gone missing.

"Where would he have gone?" Kiya wailed, her hands covering her dirty face. Kagome, Sango and Ayame took it upon themselves to console the frantic twin sister.

"I bet he's okay, he could've gotten lost, but he'll be back," Sango cooed, rubbing Kiya's back.

"Yeah, he's pretty strong," Ayame said, a fake smile on her face. Her senses were telling her something was going to happen tonight, but she pushed that aside to comfort the distraught angel.

"I doubt Kiro would leave. He doesn't seem like the type to just get up and leave suddenly," Kagome pointed out.

"But-but...he would never leave without telling me! We always tell each other where we're going!" Kiya cried out.

Kichiya watched this exchange with concern. She never did like it when an angel, especially a young one like Kiya would lose someone close to her, resulting in tears. Something in her told her something bad was going to happen.

_'Where did that Kiro took off to? Would he go to Naraku- Naaaaw...his aura might have darkened slightly ever since I met him...but still...I don't like this feeling...'_ Kichya thought.

"Kiya! You and I are going on a lil' trip! Seiyou, you are to take my place while I am absent."

Seiyou nodded and watched as the teary-eyed angel took off with the head angel. A strong wind ruffled everybody's hair and clothes.

_'An omnimous wind...something bad will happen soon...'_ Seiyou thought, a frown marring his face.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"Why have you come here angel?" Naraku's voice flowed evenly in the dark room.

Kiro stood there solemnly, no expression on his face.

"I can tell you of our plans Naraku if you give me the location where my girlfriend and parents are..."

"You are willingly betraying your own kind to help me because you want me to give you the place where your human girlfriend and your parents are? They could be dead..." Naraku grinned.

"Yes..." Kiro said with a neutral face. "Give me the location of my parents and in return, I will give you the location of the last shard."

A parchment of paper appeared in front of Kiro with a blood-tipped feather.

"Sign your name on the line boy, and our deal will be acted upon," Naraku said maliciously, a twisted grin on his face.

With no hesistation in his actions, Kiro grabbed the pen and signed his name on the line.

_Kiro Hatsumi_

"You just gave the devil your soul boy, you now belong to me," Naraku leered at the now slightly shaking angel in front of him. "I thought they teach you angels these things, never give your soul to the devil, its worse than death..."

* * *

**review&review please : )**


	17. 17: Shard Found

Runaway Angel

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me, but the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi

**Human side talking**

**_Youkai side talking_**

_Hanyou side talking/ or other people's thoughts..._

* * *

Chapter 17- Shard Found

It was silent between the two angels. Afterall, they barely spoke to one another.

"Where are we going Lady Kichiya?" Kiya asked, her tears dried and gone, being replaced by frustration and worry for her older twin.

"To find your brother."

"Why only us two tho?"

"Because I have a feeling that your brother betrayed us," Kichiya stated, not giving any indication how angry she is right now.

Kiya gasped and had to stomp down on the ugre to glare at the older and stronger angel. "My brother would do no such thing! He knows how much this mission costs to humanity! He would not be so foolish to-"

"What does that black stone necklace your brother wears represents?" Kichiya asked, interupting the younger angel's sentence.

Kiya stared at Kichiya for a moment longer before she stared ahead, her face expresionless.

"That black stone necklace was given to my brother from his first girlfriend, his first love," she said softly.

"How come I do not know this?" Kichiya asked, going through in her mind which angel would date Kiro.

"Because she is human. Kiro was curious on what Earth was like. So he snuck out of Heaven and transported himself here. I didn't come with him becuase I was afraid of our parents wrath when they will find out."

"How old are you guys?"

"We are 15 years old m'lady," Kiya answered and continued, "While he was exploring Earth, he went to China and met up with a girl. She was 13 years old at the time and my brother was 14, but either way, my brother claimed he fell hard for her in just one glance."

"Let me guess. After meeting her, he would always sneak out to see this human girl and fell even more deeper and then they became a couple..." Kichiya said dryly. _'So predictable, like some sort of asian drama or sappy love story...'_

"Yeah m'lady. They secretly saw each other for about a year, but then, our parents found out and they were angry, but in the end, it wouldn't have mattered..." Kiya whispered, tears blurring her vision once more.

Kichiya's eyes widened. "Your parents are the one that went missing a few months back?"

"Yeah, they went missing when Kiro and I turned 15, and so did Kiro's girlfriend. All what was left in her home was the black stone necklace she always wore. Kiro took it and placed it around his neck and he's been wearing it ever since."

"I noticed whenever your brother would toy with the necklace, his aura would darken slightly-"

"My brother's thoughts and actions are pure! He will never go to Naraku!" Kiya yelled.

Screw respect, her brother's status was on the line!

"How much did he care for the girl?"

"He loved her."

"What about your parents?"

"He loved them as well. We were a tight-knit family..."

"I believe your brother went to Naraku because Naraku has a high chance for the disappearance of all of them just like that and if he loved them as much as you said he did, he would do anything in his powers to get them back. Afterall..." Kichiya looked at Kiya's tear-streaked face.

"Kiro wouldn't..."

"Love can blind us all..."

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"Where do you think they're going?" Kagome asked.

"Tch, I dunno," was Inuyasha's wonderful answer.

"We are off to Mt. Hakurei," Seiyou said and started walking.

_"A B C D E F G-!"_ Koori sang off-tune.

"Shuddap you stupid sword!" Inuyasha said, glaring at the thrumming and singing sword clasped in Kagome's hand.

_"We needa sing some songs to get everybody's spirits up high! Come now, sing with me! Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are-"_

"Up above the world so high!" Miroku sang, making his voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"Like a diamond in the sky!" Kouga sang.

"Oh god...feels like a damn roadtrip you see in those movies..." Inuyasha mumbled, his ears pinned to his head, not wanting to hear anybody else sing. Afterall, he was busy talking to his counterparts.

**I wonder what Kagome sounds like when she sings?**

_**I bet it's as beautiful as a rainbow in the blue sky!**_

_..._

**...**

_**Piss off bastards!**_

_You really are a pansy...you're all bite and not...bark?_

**That just sounded stupid...**

_Feh! Shuddap! You're stupid!_

**Feh, if you're calling me stupid, you're stupid also! Stupiiiid!**

_**Feh, my hanyou and human sides are stupid and pathetic. **_

"'Round and 'round! 'Round and 'round! The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, all through the town!" an angel joined Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Koori in singing.

"This is a song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends!" Kouga started, throwing an arm around Ayame's shoulders.

Soon, everybody pitched in the singing, except Inuyasha, Sesshomau, Kagura and Seiyou.

"People staaaaaaarted singing it, not knowing what it was!" Kagome sang, twirling Koori.

Seiyou stopped as something hit his aura. Kagome bumped into him and Inuyasha steadied her, glaring at Seiyou's back and reprimanding Kagome about her clumsiness. Soon, the cheerful singing died and Koori stopped thrumming.

"Who's there?" Seiyou hollered, his eyes narrowing.

Purple miasma was Seiyou's answer. Many erected a barrier, but the miasma continued to flow. It melted the roads, cars, buildings, trees and even people. Inuyasha couldn't just stand here and do nothing. He growled and before anybody knew it he was trying to find the source of miasma, Tetsusaiga in front of him.

Kagome was the next one out, yelling at him and Koori glowed blue, purifying the miasma that neared Kagome. In a few moments, there was yet another battle, except this time, the point was to destroy Onigumo.

Onigumo's nude form was revealed as he jumped high in the sky, something glinting in his hand. An angel came up behind him, but with s swift slash, the angel screamed in pure agony, before disappearing, forever.

"That's another dagger to kill angels and devils!" Ayame shouted and everybody's actions grew cautious.

"Are you bloody kidding me? Where in seven hells did you get that thing now?" Inuyasha snapped, Tetsusaiga in front of him as he stood in front of Kagome.

"You thought only one dagger was created? There are a few that were created, just in hiding. These ones have been altered by myself so they will kill only angel beings," Onigumo smirked before he started slashing at angels.

Screams, yells, shouts of pain and suffering echoed in the battlefield, as the army of angels was steadily decreasing.

"Damnit all!" Inuyasha cursed before he dove in the frantic mob, carefully making sure he didn't hit anyone with Tetsusaiga. "Onigumo! Your fight is with me asshole!"

_"Come on Kaggy dear, let's kick some ass! REVENGEEEEE! HIIYAAAAAH!" _Koori shouted.

Kagome nodded and ran towards Onigumo who was lazily dodging Inuyasha's attacks. At the corner of her eyes, she noticed Sesshomaru and Seiyou and the rest of the angels behind a barrier of some sort, Tensaiga imbedded in the ground.

"Onigumo!" Kagome screamed, Koori above her head before her fingers started twitching madly.

"Stay back Kagome!"

"We're in this together puppy!"

"You both shall die together!"

"You ready Koori?" Kagome asked her sword. "Let's do some damage. Whaddya think?"

_"Kagome...I belive the doggy must use Windscar on Onigumo at the same time you release me so I can get rid of his soul forever..."_

"I hear ya, ya stupid cat!" Inuyasha said, geting ready to unleash the Windscar. Kagome nodded and stood beside the hanyou, Koori right in front of her. Kagome started concentrating, her eyes turning to light purple as weird markings appeared on her face.

Onigumo sneered, his lower body turning into a swath of squirming, poison tipped tentacles. The tentacles dashed forwards, intending to pierce and kill the two measly teens and finish the rest, but he froze. His whole being froze as he felt the remainder of his soul being tugged harshly.

He tried to move his body, but it wouldn't listen. His eyes narrowed angrily at the teens in front of him, wanting to curse, shout, make any damn sound, but nothing came out of his mouth. Kagome bound him with her powers.

The next thing Onigumo knew, was the sharp pain as the Windscar ripped through his body shredding it and he could not even pull his flesh back together as ice started inching inside his body and out as Koori happily did his work to cause Onigumo as much pain as possible. The last thing Onigumo felt was the unbearable pain as his soul was harshly blasted in oblivion, forever gone.

Inuyasha panted as the Tetsusaiga hissed in victory. Kagome panted and the markings and her eyes returned back to its normal colour, she fell to her knees, leaning against Inuyasha's legs.

_"What told you to use yor angelic powers to bind that creepy thing? Good thing you did, or else the Windscar and I wouldv'e been useless still..."_

"I guess you can say I followed my gut feeling," Kagome smiled before her whole body was wrapped in warmth. Fangs meowled and nuzzled his mistress's face.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

The creak of the door opened, as light entered the dark place.

"Wh-who's th-there?" a voice croaked, the owner's body shrouded in the dark, along with two others.

"Rin!"

Cinnamon eyes snapped fully opened when the familiar voice of someone she cared flowed in her ears. "Kiro?"

The next thing she knew, she was sobbing in Kiro's chest as he comforted her.

"You-re...he-here!" Rin rasped out, clutching Kiro with a death grip. "Yo-you're actually here!"

Shuffling was heard and Kiro looked behind his girlfriend.

"MOM! DAD!"

"Kiro?"

"Son?"

The next thing everybody knew, they were hugging, crying, voicing out their joy as they were once more reunited.

"We need to get out of here son!" Kiro's father whispered, standing up in the small space with wobbly legs.

Kiro's mother grasped her husband's outstretched hand and she too stood up, her back hunched. Rin crawled out of the space and into the misty area of the mountain. She cracked a smile and stood up, stretching, her tears continuing to fall.

Kiro was the last one out, his senses on high alert. "Out of all places, why this place?"

"Mt. Hakurei is a pure place for all living things, until that hell king came in here, broke through the mountain's self-erected barrier and made it his own lair. We were used to keep a barrier up so no one can come in or out and so no one can find out this is Naraku's hideout," Kiro's father, Tsuyo explained grimly, anger creeping into his voice.

"How did you find us though?" Kiro's mother, Yukki, said.

"I..I really don't know. I guess, my instintcs told me to come and becuase the barrier I felt was really familiar and when I went to touch it, it dissolved. And here I am..." Kiro said, his voice lowering as his eyes dropped down.

Rin could feel guilt and remorse coming from Kiro and knew something was up. "Kiro? What happened? How'd you find our exact location?"

Kiro didn't answer immediately and Tsuyu noticed a small black marking on Kiro's wrist. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't Kiro! Tell me you did not make a damn deal with Naraku to find us!"

Kiro's silence was answer enough.

Tsuyu growled, "Son, you better than that to make a deal with Naraku and to betray your own kind!"

"Love can blind us all," Naraku said, unconcioulsy mimicking Kichiya as he appeared in front of the family.

"Naraku!" Kiro immdiately placed a barrier around his family and girlfriend. "I already gave you the location of the last jewel shard. It's been under your nose all along..."

"I would never have thought the last shard is somewhere here...but I came to fullfill your request..." Naraku's fangs glinted in the dim light.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Rin's body flew in the air, landing on the rocky ground twenty-five feet away from where she last stood. Kiro's mouth fell open in horror as blood- Rin's blood- slowly trickled down his face and neck.

_'No...no...Rin...'_ Kiro thought, his mind into a state of numbness and shock. Just when he got her back, she was taken away form him. He finally was able to talk after a few moments.

"HOW DOES THAT FULLFILL MY REQUEST?! I DIDN'T ASK HER TO BE KILLED! YOU COULDV'E KILLED ME! ASSHOLE!" Kiro roared before throwing everything he had of his powers at a laughing Naraku.

Kiro's parents busied themselves with Rin, trying to hold her soul to this world. This girl made their son happy, this girl was as much family as their own kids were.

Naraku's laughter stopped short as he held Kiro by his neck, ignoring the slight pain of angelic powers against his own dark aura.

"Your request was this_...'__Give me the location of my parents and in return, I will give you the location of the last shard.' _You didn't mention your petty human wench in your request when you signed my contract," Naraku sneered, enjoying the reaction of the young angel as he remembered those exact words.

The next thing Kiro and his family knew, a fuzzy world of blackness met them and they fell unconcious.

* * *

**With Kichiya and Kiya...**

Two angels floated high in the sky, contemplating the barrier around the huge mountain that stood before them, its pure air circling about, yet it gave them a bad feeling.

"Are you sure my lady my brother is here?" Kiya asked, not taking her eyes off the misty mountain.

"Of course. This air is too pure to be made form the mountain itself. This air is telling my senses that one of our kind, or perhaps more, is creating this barrier. It is the perfect spot for Naraku to hide- in a place to pure for him, yet no one would have ever known."

"How can he survive here though?"

"Balance is everything. The air is too pure, it almost seems impure and so Naraku can hide here, but he too can feel the purity in his dark soul. Enough talk, I can sense your brother's presence enter here," Kichiya said and Kiya nodded.

The younger angel touched the barrier, ready to break it when it just dissolved under her fingertips. The two entered the mountain and the barrier once again surrounded the mountain.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and the others...**

Inuyasha and Kagome rode atop Fangs as he got ready to transport them to Mt. Hakurei. The ice cat youkai wasn't tired for he didn't partake in the battle of Onigumo.

"We will meet you there. Be safe," Seiyou said, waving bye to the snuggling teens.

Inuyasha nodded and in one bright flash, they were gone.

The other angels turned into balls of light or turned into their element and flew towards Mt. Hakurei.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Kagome...**

Inuyasha patted his silver hair back in place and stared at Kagome's dishevelled hair. Kagome sighed and combed her hair with her fingers, trying to return back to its normal state. Fangs stood there, waiting for his mistress to say something.

As if on cue, Kagome felt a familair ping and she turned, facing the mountain. "The last shikon shard...I can feel it..."

"Well then, if it's inside this mountain, we gotta get it before anybody else does," Inuyasha said as he jumped in the air and screamed, "WINDSCAR!"

The dangerous attack hit the barrier full on and it wavered slightly, but it did not break. Inuyasha landed back on the ground and glared at the barrier. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Kagome giggled and thought it was now her turn to try to break this barrier. Kagome placed her right palm up against the barrier and sparks started flying. She pushed forwards, her own powers rising to battle against the barrier.

Inuyasha watched on, his eyes showing awe and pride for the female he considers his. In a few minutes, the barrier vanished and Kagome toppled forwards, but regained her footing before she faceplanted the ground. "Hurry, I can feel the shard and I also can sense my mother and Kiya here too..."

* * *

**With Naraku...**

Naraku watched as the two lovebirds broke Tsuyu's and Yukki's barrier. His eyes momentairly landed on the family and the dead body of the human. Pathetic. They are still holding the soul to this world, even when they are out cold. Along with them is the bodies of Akira, Inu-Tashiou and Izayoi.

"Hurry, I can feel the shard and I also can sense my mother and Kiya here too..." Naraku heard Kagome say and his frown deepened.

So, Kichiya and the twin's sister is here too? Greeaaat. Oh well, he can follow Kagome and Inuyasha to find the jewel shard and then he'll kill them. Simple.

* * *

**With Kichiya and Kiya...**

The heavy mist crept along anything it can touch and the purity was giving the two angels unease as they ventured deeper in the mountain. The raging shouts of Kiro and his aura disappeared, but Naraku's faint trace of youki was here.

It was quiet, too quiet. No sound was detected in the mountain, not even a random scuttle of some insect.

Kiya started whistling, the silent getting to her, until Kichiya sent her an irritated glare. Moments later, the two angels came across an opening of a small cave.

Kiya's eyes widened and she said, "My parents and Kiro were here!"

"There's also human blood," Kichiya said, pointing at the puddle of blood away from where they stood.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Kagome...**

The soft crunch of gravel beneath their feet was the only sound they heard. Inuyasha was coverring his nose, the purity getting to him and his senses. Fangs was taking a huge hit because he was a full youkai. He followed behind sluggishly, his eyes half-open.

"Fangs, you should stay here with Inuyasha-" Kagome said.

"Hell no am I leaving you!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at Kagome who just glared back.

"We both know the purity will increase the deeper we go and Fangs can go no longer! Soon, you'll succumb to it too!"

"I'm half human too! I am staying with you" Inuyasha said and Kagome sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but Fangs, can you make it outside? You'd be better off out there and wait for Seiyou and the others okay?"

Fangs nodded hesistantly, knowing he'd be no use to his mistress if he was like this. He turned around and left, the fog covering his form.

"Let's go, I believe we're almost there..."

Half an hour later, the duo was deep in the mountain, missing the place where Rin was killed and where Kiro and his parents, along with Naraku once were. Inuyasha's senses were dulled and he clearly voiced out his complaints.

"Damn bloody mountain and its stupid purity!"

Kagome sighed as she continued to walk, trying to ignore her complaining companion. A few minutes later, they both heard a hissing sound and looked down at Tetsusaiga, which reverted back to its useless and shabby form.

Inuyasha cursed that could make any sailor blush as he angrily shoved his sword back in its sheath at his side. Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him, her eyes beginning to twitch.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"This is it..." Kagome gasped, the hike up the mountain tiring out her body. Inuyasha grunted, his arms crossed in front of him, the purity stronger now. Beads of sweat fell from his temple and down his neck.

In front of them was a dark cave, which seemed very long and big, but the pinging in Kagome's mind was stronger and they both entered the cave, not knowing Naraku was behind them, grinning.

* * *

"All we have to do is just turn this corner-"

"Are you sure we ain't lost-"

"And voila the shard is just right-"

"My dulled nose is smelling something-"

"There and then all we need is-"

"NARAKU!" both teens yelled when they turned the corner, their eyes bulging as they saw Naraku eyeing the shikon shard.

"I cannot penetrate this barrier and it is making me mad," Naraku whispered to himself, ignoring the teens as they got their weapons ready. "If you attack me here, I can guarantee you this cave will collapse."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome hated to admit it, but Naraku was right. They cannot risk attacking unless they wish to be crushed by a rock of some sort. All they can do is hope the barrier around the last jewel will last until they figure out something.

* * *

The last shard has been fooouuuuunnnnd, I believe there is only one more chapter, so stay tune my reviewers!

**review&review please :)**


	18. 18: Finale

Runaway Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

_Hanyou thoughts/ other people's thoughts etc..._

**Human thoughts**

**_Youkai thoughts_**

Oh deary me, this is the final chapter of Runaway Angel. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this story.

* * *

Chapter 18- Finale

Three pairs of eyes switched back and forth from one another as they tried to conjure up on how to get the last shard without the cave collapsing.

"Naraku," Kagome hissed.

"Kagome," Naraku sneered.

"Naraku," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha."

"Naraku."

"Kagome."

"Why are you saying my name Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up, I got mixed up..."

Naraku growled, his dark eyes flashing with anger and contempt. He cannot believe his luck. Just when everything was going well, the stupid shard had to be stuck in a very dangerous and unstable cave with a barrier to boot. Wonderful. Peachy.

"Why don't we make a trade hmmm?" Naraku offered, his eyes staring into Kagome's then Inuyasha's.

"First rule of an angel, never make a deal with the devil," Kagome replied, glaring at the devil across from her.

"You should've told that to Kiro before he made a deal with me."

Inuyasha was the first one to react, "That kid betrayed us!? What the-"

"Give me the jewel shards you have with you now, including this one, and in exchange, I will give you your father, the half-breed's parents and Kiro and his family and girlfriend back."

Inuyasha's ears perked up immediately. "If you touched one hair on my parents-"

"No," Kagome said, her gaze hardening, although her heart was thumping rapidly within her chest. She couldn't risk the whole universe with a sliver of a chance her father and Inuyasha's family and Kiro's family were alive and in one piece. Knowing Naraku, he will twist the deal to fit him, leaving them in devastation.

"Come now Kagome. I am feeling generous. I am giving you those you care for in return of some measly shards," Naraku said.

"We all know you never keep your word. You'll twist our words, making it backfire on us," Inuyasha snapped, his mind and heart warring against each other.

"I can show you them. They are in one piece," Naraku said, "And alive and outside at this very moment..."

The two teen's eyes flickered with uncertainty.

Naraku smirked. Just one more push and he has them and the world.

"I'll take over if you kids don't mind," Kichiya's monotone voice echoed in the cave and all eyes turned to the lone angel, standing behind the two teen's. "You two go outside, I'll handle things here..."

"Mom, I can't-"

"That is an order Kagome," Kichiya demanded.

"Kichiya, we will not leave this asshole with you-"

"You will listen to me Inuyasha. Your parents are outside. I'll be fine, go now," Kichiya said, her eyes emotionless as she watched Naraku.

After a few moments of hesistation, Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the exit of the cave and were gone.

"It's just you and me Naraku. I have a score to settle with you."

"Likewise."

* * *

"DAD!"

"MOM! DAD!"

Heads slowly turned as they watched two teens running towards them.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

The barrier fell down once Kagome and Inuyasha neared it. Akira stood up and hugged his daughter, fatigue and determination written on his smudged face. Inu-Tashiou and Izayoi hugged Inuyasha, Izayoi crying in her son's arms.

"I thought you guys were dead," Inuyasha mumbled, hugging his mom tightly then turning to hug his dad just the same. His ears twitched as he heard crying.

"Oh no..." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha followed her line of sight and let out a quiet gasp.

A young teenager's body was being cradled by a crying Kiro who rocked back and forth.

"Rin...I'm so sorry..." Kiro mumbled, tears leaking down his clenched eyes.

Kiya sat beside her parents, tears falling down her eyes as well.

"Naraku killed her didn't he," Inuyasha stated and he walked forwards to kneel in front of Kiro who slowly opened his red and swollen eyes. "My brother has Tensaiga remember? He can revive her as long as her soul is still tied to this world..."

"It's too late, her soul had already moved on. Rest in peace Rin..." Tsuyu said.

"You are still keeping up the barrier surorunding this mountain up, put it down," Akira said as he started walking towards the place where he could feel his wife's aura.

"Dad! Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she jogged up to her stumbling father. "You're not okay dad, you have to rest for a while. You protect the others and Inuyasha and I will go help mom," Kagome said, gently steering her father back towards the others.

"No can do kiddo," Akira said as he swiftly turned around, pushing his daughter towards Inuyasha. "Keep her safe-"

"You are not going anyway without me Akira. Friends stick with each other, do they not?" Inu-tashiou said as he walked towards Akira.

"Dad! You will not fight. Anyways, Kagome has this annoying as hell sword that can kill Naraku, forever," Inuyasha said as he pushed both stubborn men back towards where the others are. "We're just here to see if you are all okay, which you all are. Now, I don't want Kagome to go, but she will go anyways. We are off and don't worry Kiro, we'll Avenge Rin fo ya!"

Kagome waved as she walked the same pace as Inuyasha, squeezing his hand and smiling at him. The two teenagers now stood in fornt of the entrance to the cave, gathering their wits and calming their hearts down.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as he gazed down at the young woman beside him.

Kagome answered him with a tired, but determined smile.

Just before they moved, the once standing cave shook and then collapsed.

* * *

**With Seiyou...**

Balls of light turned into humanoid forms, their faces set in determination.

Seiyou stepped first, feeling the stale whizz of angelic powers wash over him as he stepped within the range of 's trail.

* * *

**With Kagome...**

"MOM!" Kagome screamed, throwing her body in the rubble as she threw rocks and dirt out of her way.

Akira was immeidately by her side, helping his daughter...

* * *

**With Kichiya and Naraku... 25 minutes before...**

"So this is it ain't it Naraku..." Kichiya stated, her hands faintly glowing.

Naraku nodded his head, his attention focused on both the angel in front of him and the remaining jewel shard.

"You will die the same way your precious Shitoku died," Naraku mumbled, his eyes watching the way Kichiya tensed under that name. "Brings back memories does it not? Lady Kichiya, wife of two angel beings..."

"Give it up Naraku, you will not win," Kichiya said, ignoring Naraku's previous statement.

"Your first marriage crumbled as you distanced yourself from your first husband and only child. You became close to your second husband...polygamy much?"

Kichiya said nothing as she glared at Naraku's smiling face, his words affecting her. Naraku continued to smile maliciously, enjoying the way Kichiya's posture tensed as each word passed his lips. He enjoyed playing with her mind, as she tried to block his strong words out.

"The past will forever haunt you..." Naraku whispered as he lowered his eyes to the pure and remaining shard.

That was the last of Naraku's words as Kichiya yelled, bright orbs of light flying out of her body to hit anything it touched.

The cave shook as rocks started falling...

Naraku roared, reaching a hand out to grab the shard, but the barrier remained standing and it purified him. Rocks fell on Naraku, covering his whole body. Kichiya's body continued to shoot off purity, until a huge rock fell on her.

Then nothing...

* * *

**With Sango...**

A bad feeling.

Something will not turn out happily ever after.

"I'm afraid," Sango whispered, tears falling down her pale face.

"We all are Sango. Everyone here are all frightened, you are not alone. We will come out vic-"

"What if we don't? What if Naraku wins?" Sango whispered, bowing her head.

"Why are you thinking that Sango? Have faith," Miroku said, pulling Sango against his chest. "No matter what you say, no matter what will happen, you'll always have me."

And for the first time in a long time, Sango truly smiled.

* * *

**With Kagome and the others...**

_"Keep your guard up girly,"_ Koori said.

Kagome nodded as she continued to throw rocks everywhere, trying to find her mother's body underneath all this rubble. Koori laid beside her, easy to reach incase of a surprise attack.

Inuyasha was helping her, throwing the heavier and bigger rocks in another pile behind them, his ears twitching constantly. Akira was up ahead, using water to move the rocks. Inu-tashiou and Izayoi were off to the side, keeping guard over the mourning family.

_Ping._

Kagome froze.

She could feel the aura of the shikon shard beckoning her. She stood up, taking Koori with her as she followed the aura of the shard. The feeling in her subcouncious grew until Kagome stopped walking and looked down.

A tiny patch of skin was shown through the cracks of the rocks.

"Mom!" Kagome cried, falling to her knees and started throwing rocks away from what she assumed was her mother's body. "Mom!"

She never noticed the slight movement behind her, or the dark aura of someone so vile.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared in warning.

But it was too late.

A slimy tentacle wrapped around her torso and pulled her upwards, high enough from the ground that if she was dropped, she would be killed instantly. Another tentacle shot towards the ground, roughly dragging Kichiya's motionless body upwards, but far away from Kagome.

"Kichiya!" Akiya yelled, watching as his wife loosely dangled in Naraku's grasp. "Naraku, let them go!"

A shift of the wind alerted a smudged-faced Naraku Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga. His red eyes cooly gazed upon those before him.

"Pick one Akira. Your wife, whom cheated on you and abandoned you, or your daughter whom you have not seen in so long?"

Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red, youkai stripes flaring on his tanned skin. "Naraku you bastard..."

"Pick one Akira..."

Kagome bowed her head and closed her eyes. The jewel shard was pinging very loudly in her mind, distracting her. _'Where is it?'_

Kagome allowed her mind's eye to find the jewel and after a few seconds, Kagome opened her eyes. They were lavendar. _'Jewel shard, come to me...'_

Down below, the ground pulsed three times and a bright orb of pink shot up, settling itself on Kagome's forehead. The rest of Kagome's shards shrunk and settled itself around the shard in her forehead, glowing.

"This is it Naraku..." Kagome whispered, but it just wasn't her voice; it was Midoriko's as well.

Suddenly, Kagome's body glowed an intense pink and purple, purifying Naraku's tentacle, dropping her. Inuyasha shouted and dashed forwrads to catch the falling girl, while Akira freed Kichiya at the same time.

Instead of Kagome falling in the hanyou's arms, pure white wings burst from her back, white feathers slowly fluttering towards the ground.

"What is this?!" Naraku hissed, ignoring the pain of his missing tentacles.

A blue streak passed beside Naraku and slowly landed itself in Kagome's right palm.

"_Payback is a bitch, bitch!" _Koori cried out, chuckling.

Kagome's eyes flashed green before it returned to its lavendar colour. She positioned her sword in front of her as blue flames erupted from Koori, dancing around her frame.

"Whoa..." someone down below said.

Kouga.

"Is that Kagome?"

Ayame.

"Let's kick some ass!"

Kagura.

"Hmm.."

Sesshomaru.

'_Perfect. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are here...'_ Kagome thought.

Naraku made the first move, shooting miasma at her, but it was immediately washed away by water, purifying it in the process.

"Don't hurt my baby girl," Akira called out, Kichiya on his back. "Kagome, play nice!"

Kagome smirked and flew towards the ground, landing in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Ready boys?"

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha muttered, Tetsusaiga pulsing.

"Time for payback," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flickering red.

Inuyasha made the first move with Tetsusaiga in the air, whirlwinds of powers swirling around the fangblade.

Sesshomaru was right behind him, Tensaiga giving off short blue sparks.

Kagome crouched down, her wings flapping as she shot up in the air once more, Koori above her head.

Naraku growled as miasma surrounded his form as tentacles shot off to capture those closest to Kagome. Unfortunately for him, a barrier surrounded the other angels not in the battle, their smiles mocking him.

'_I will not be defeated!'_

Blow after blow, dodge after dodge, Naraku was never hit, as he continued to play dirty by summoning devils to protect him. He knew if he touched Kagome's blade, he would not only be gone in this time, but gone forever.

Naraku let out a short triumphant smile when he slapped Inuyasha away, watching in glee as the hanyou landed horribly on the rocky ground, a pile of devils rushing towards the fallen hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her attention focused on her bleeding hanyou.

Naraku took his chance and a pointed bone sped towards the unsuspecting angel, intending to pierce her and make her bleed to death. Too bad for him, Kagome moved out of the way in time, only to have Naraku slash at her.

While Naraku's attention was on Kagome, Sesshomaru twirled Tensaiga before he brought the sword down, a shadow of a quarter moon surrounding Naraku, before it disappeared.

"Fool, I am _King_ of the Underworld!" Naraku spat, turning as his neck elongated and fangs protruded from his mouth. "You'll be my first snack, dog!"

Sesshomaru watched with disgust as Naraku's mouth neared him, readying his sword once more. "Disgusting..."

A blue whiz struck Naraku in his neck, making him rear back, howling his pain. An arrow. Sesshomaru once again used Path of Darkness just when Inuyasha finally got up, releasing Windscar at the same time.

"Let's go Koori!" Kagome called out, her left eye turning green as she threw Koori at Naraku's heart, the place where most of the jewel was. Koori glowed blue, as the two youkai attacks combined.

Naraku looked down where a sword was protruding form his chest as two attacks hit him full on. He could feel the unbearable pain of his soul being ripped out of his body, but he refused to go alone. With one last burst of energy and power, Naraku summoned one more devil and smirked.

'_Kill her...'_

Then he was gone.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

The rain was pouring steadily, as many angels and some humans stood solmenly in front of a grave, some crying, others not.

_Midoriko, a proud warrior and angel. Forever remembered._

**

* * *

**

The final battle....a few weeks ago...

Midoriko was lying in a room in Heaven, exhausted after transferring her energy through the shards to Kagome. She was still injured that she couldn't even move properly. Not one angel ever detected the stealthy devil that arrived in Heaven to complete its task.

A young angel found Midoriko, her form flickering before she disappeared. The devil was long gone.

* * *

**Present time...**

Now here everybody stands, giving their regards to the woman who brought them all together and taught them so many things in the time she have known them all. Kichiya's book was wrong. Kichiya and Akira did not die, Midoriko did. The future can change and will always be changing. Kichiya cried her heart out, Akira comforting her under the shade of a drooping willow tree.

* * *

**6 years later...**

Tokyo, Japan. A vibrant and livley city with many oppurtunities and chances. A place filled with friendly people and many delicious food.

A dark-haired girl with green eyes swung lazily on the swing, her small hands clasped around the chain as she took in the sights of the park.

"Stop it!" a female voice cried out, laughing afterwards.

The green-eyed girl looked up and saw a couple walking towards the swingset. Midoriko stopped swinging and stared at the couple, something telling her she knows them from somewhere.

"You know you like it," a deep voice purred, the male hugging the female from behind as he lifted her up.

"Inuyasha!" the female giggled as she was placed on the ground. "That whole Casanova thing back there, is so not your style!"

Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms and huffing. "Shut up. It was way better than your Miroku impersonation, wench!"

The green-eyed girl shook her head as she saw this same couple, except younger with swords in their hands, tired and weary and covered in blood. _'What is this?'_

The laughing couple slowly stopped laughing when they noticed a child staring at them with a weird expression on her face. Kagome let out a gasp when she noticed those same green eyes from six years ago.

"Midoriko..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head and uncrossed his arms.

"Midoriko!" a woman called out before walking towards her daughter on the swingset. She stopped and looked at the couple staring at her daughter. With a suspicious glare, she grabbed Midoriko's hand and tugged her towards the place she came form. "Let's go sweetie..."

"Okay mother..." Midoriko whispered, but it wasn't the voice of a chid that was heard, but the voice of a long ago memory.

"What did you say?" Midoriko's mom turned around, staring at her child.

"Okay mother?" Midoriko said, her childish voice coming out of her mouth.

The older woman nodded in confusion and continued walking, Midoriko turning around to look at the stunned couple, smiled and waved at them before she disappeared.

"It's her alright. Got the same scent and everything. I thought when angels die, they become what their past lives has become?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the spot where Midoriko once stood at.

"Midoriko once was a human remember; she wasn't born as an angel. This has to be her reincarnation..." Kagome said, smiling happily. "I'm glad we got to see Midoriko inoocent and carefree..."

Inuyasha nodded in response before wrapping one arm around Kagome's waist. "The past is the past wench. Come on, Sesshomaru and Kagura are waiting for us..."

Kagome laughed and linked her hand with the hand on her hip, a golden band shining on her finger.

* * *

Kichiya woke up with a gasp, her hands immediately going to her flat stomach. Beside her, her now husband snored on, oblivious to his wife's awakening. Kichiya sighed and slowly laid back on the bed, one hand on her stomach, the other linking with Akira's masculine hand.

"I just saw the future darlin'. Our unborn daughter will be something else. Something special...with a special love..." Kichiya murmured, sleep finally claiming her and placing her in a world with her, her husband and their child in a happy world.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Oh wow, this story has finally ended! Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for all those who took time off thier daily lives to read this story :). THANK YOU ALL 3.

Just to make sure everybody here is on the right page, this whole story was the future of the unborn Kagome. Kichiya dreamt the future all in one night : ).

anywho...check out my other stories if you're into horror or suspense :)

and make sure you click that review button and make me a happy person :).

**review&review**

**-**jess


End file.
